


Симбионт

by Semantica



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Technology instead of magic, damn Gandalf and his meddling, Бильбо - биоинженер, Искусственный интеллект, Нанотехнологии, Постапокалипсис в Средиземье, Технологии в Средиземье
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semantica/pseuds/Semantica
Summary: Представьте себе Средиземье, которое пережило ядерную войну. Мир, не знавший магии, и вместо нее получивший технический прогресс, почти уничтожен, но... в норе, глубоко-глубоко под землей, все так же живет хоббит.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Влажный зеленоватый полумрак, далекий гул механизмов — все это было привычным. Как и то, что над головой, совсем близко — темная арка потолка. Небо было где-там, за пластом земли толщиной в десятки футов. Серое, мертвое, вечно затянутое тяжелыми низкими тучами.   
Бильбо вздохнул и аккуратно провел пальцем по листу модифицированного томата. Снежно-белый лист дрогнул и мягко обхватил запястье, будто ластясь.   
— Я приготовил для тебя чудесную подкормку, тебе понравился, — Бильбо пощекотал стебель, усеянный тонкими ворсинками, и лист тут же отпустил его руку и скрутился в трубочку.   
Весь большой зал вокруг был полон растениями. Сотни и сотни горшков, кадок, ящиков и грядок, увитых побегами и цветами. Воздух был влажным и тягучим, напоенным ароматами земли, удобрений и едва ощутимой горькой ноткой антирадина, которым, казалось, было пропитано все вокруг, даже сам Бильбо. Листья обвивали балки и перегородки — белые, лишь изредка окрашенные в едва уловимые оттенки желтого, голубого, зеленого. Тонкие, но сильные корни оплели даже сводчатый потолок и расползлись по породе россыпями фосфоресцирующих огоньков. Иногда Бильбо любил представлять, что это на самом деле почти забытое звездное небо, которое он видел лишь когда был маленьким.  
Он привычно набрал команду на коммуникаторе, который в виде широкого браслета был надежно закреплен на предплечье, и развернувшееся перед ним окно показало бледное улыбчивое лицо, как всегда измазанное землей.  
— А, мистер Бэггинс! Я закончил с пересадкой Ползучей лозы, как вы велели, — мистер Гэмджи довольно фыркнул и почесал подбородок грязной пятерней. Позади него, в зеленоватом полумраке, что-то шевелилось и пощелкивало. — Малышка чувствует себя превосходно, поблагодарила за новое удобрение порцией иголок.  
— Отлично, Хэмфаст, подлейте ей побольше питательного раствора. А иголки запакуйте и отправьте фармацевтам, — Бильбо машинально, как и тысячи раз до этого, проверил показатели датчиков, установленных в лабораториях и теплицах. — А что у нас происходит в четвертом парнике второго яруса? Почему опять упал уровень воды?   
— Как обычно, мистер Бильбо, — вздохнул Хэмфаст. Лицо его скривилось, будто он наткнулся в земле на сгнившую картофелину. — Им снова нужна лишняя сотня галлонов воды, уж не знаю, зачем.  
— В таком случае, когда от их отдела придет запрос на свежие овощи, урежь их долю на треть, — ответил Бильбо и мотнул головой, видя, что мистер Гэмджи хочет возразить. — И нет, меня не волнует, какой поднимется скандал. Скажешь им, что из-за недостатка воды третяя часть наших посадок не созрела к сроку, пусть затянут пояса и в следующий раз думают. Тану я сообщу сам.  
— Я понял, мистер Бильбо, — обреченно кивнул Хэмфаст, и Бильбо стало его жалко, ведь скандалить придут именно к нему — Бильбо уже давно научился избегать любых встреч с отделом распределения ресурсов, а особенно с его главой — драгоценной Лобелией, зиверт ей в печень.  
Бильбо не понимал, какой целью задалась его дражайшая родственница, но она уже который год не давала покоя отделу биоков, который возглавлял он сам. То она раздувала скандал на тему того, что он проводит опыты на других хоббитах — хотя в их числе были исключительно добровольцы; то на все Подширье жаловалась о том, что новый модифицированный редис ужасно горек, и у нее от него болит живот — Бильбо прекрасно знал, что это неправда, и просто игнорировал досужие сплетни; а в последнее время она и несколько ее последователей просто объявили биокам водяную войну. Они требовали у тана все больше и больше воды на непонятные цели, но на это Бильбо только посмеивался — кому, как не ему было помнить, что именно его биолаборатория очищает воду с поверхности от радиации и вредных примесей, так что нарастить объемы очистки воды для него было совсем не сложно.  
Если не считать этой неприятности, все остальные дела шли замечательно. Новые гибриды отлично прижились и совсем не спешили вырождаться, отдел продовольствия обещал обильный урожай фруктов к концу сезона, а также почти в два раза больше меда, чем в прошлом году, и даже разработки новых симбионтов давали неплохие результаты.  
Конечно, оставались еще такие проблемы, как недавний случай с обвалившейся шахтой, из-за которой целый сектор подвергся заражению, и туда пришлось направить почти всех новорожденных симбионтов. Проклятые волки также не давали покоя уже много лет, то и дело нападая на наземные отряды, которых и так было немного — не каждый с риском для жизни полезет на поверхность под верный зиверт, а то и два. Радиация изменила прежних хищников до неузнаваемости, и теперь их называли волками просто по привычке — нынешние отвратительные выродки мало чем походили на прежних зверей.  
Но все же... все же, за прошедшие с катастрофы годы они добились столь многого, что захватывало дух.  
Мирно дремлющие до этого растения вдруг зашевелились, зашелестели листьями, заскрипели ветвями. Бильбо недоуменно оглянулся, быстро набрал команду на комме, и из вентиляционных решеток мигом выпорхнул рой ястребиных крылаток — Бильбо не особо доверял стандартной системе безопасности Подширья, и потому добавил к ней свои разработки. Крылатки шустрыми крохотными огоньками заметались по лаборатории и уже через несколько секунд тесно сгрудились вокруг нарушителя, щедро обрызгивая его антирадином из подбрюшных мешочков. Послышались частые щелчки, стрекот, и Бэггинсу на комм пришло короткое “Доброе утро, Бильбо!”. Доброго утра по давней, и уже отжившей традиции, которая была ни к чему подземным жителям, ему желал только один старый друг.  
— Гэндальф, — с усталой обреченностью вздохнул Бильбо и прощелкал языком несколько команд. Крылатки, напоследок обдав незваного гостя антирадином еще раз, улетели обратно в вентиляцию, а темное облачко наноботов, как угольная пыль, медленно спустилось с потолка и образовало перед мистером Бэггинсом знакомое лицо: морщинистое, уставшее, и с неизменной хитринкой в глазах, которая никогда не предвещала спокойной жизни.  
— Как поживаешь, мой славный хоббит? Вижу, дела у вас идут неплохо, поэтому я позволю себе отвлечь тебя для одного разговора...  
— Нет, нет и нет, Гэндальф, — тут же замахал руками Бильбо. — Не хочу даже слышать ни о каких твоих безумных идеях на сей раз. У меня куча работы!  
— Ну что ты, мой дорогой друг, — с усмешкой ответил нечеловеческий, с заметными электронным модуляциями, но вместе с тем на удивление ехидный голос, — неужели мне нельзя проведать тебя просто так?  
— Проверь свои кластеры памяти, мой дорогой искин, и вспомни, когда ты последний раз наведывался ко мне “просто так”? Такого не было лет тридцать. Считаешь, у меня нет причин для беспокойства?  
— Ладно-ладно, признаю, на сей раз ты прав, Бильбо, — Гэндальф показательно сокрушенно покивал проекцией головы. Остальных частей тела не было — видимо, любезный друг изволил опять расщепить сознание на несколько кусков, и остальное его “тело” путешествовало где-то еще. — Но на сей раз все действительно очень серьезно, и без твоей помощи, боюсь, нам не обойтись.  
— Кому это “нам”? — с опаской спросил Бильбо, и в этот момент заверещала внешняя система безопасности. — Гэндальф! — взвизгнул мистер Бэггинс в полном бешенстве и со всех ног понесся к выходу. Черное облачко наноботов вскоре его догнало и пристроилось где-то над головой.  
— Если из-за твоих фокусов меня изгонят из общины, клянусь, я перепрофилируюсь и специально для тебя сооружу самый мерзкий вирус, который когда-либо видело Средиземье.   
— Не беспокойся, Бильбо, это можно считать дружеским дипломатическим визитом. Обещаю, на сей раз никакого нашествия мутантов.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — кисло отозвался Бильбо, торопясь к шлюзу. Пол, устланный модифицированным дерном — одним из первых изобретений биоков — приятно пружинил под ногами и льнул к голым ступням, вычищая малейшие крупицы радиоактивной пыли.  
Главная шлюзовая встретила его невообразимым шумом. Сотни и сотни хоббитов собрались ради столь редкого события, как гости из внешнего мира. Конечно же, взрослые были вооружены, потому как в Подширье не всегда приходили с добрыми намерениями, но настроены все были скорее с любопытством, чем враждебно. Старый Тук уже вывел изображение с наружных камер, и все увидели, как во внешнюю шлюзовую медленно и угрожающе вползает исполинский “крот” дварфов. Железная махина грохотала и чихала облаками раскаленного пара, острый буровой нос блестел сотнями зубьев, а мощные гусеницы в пыль перемалывали попадающиеся на пути камни.  
На внешний шлюзовой комм вывелось короткое: “Эред Луин. Дипломатическая миссия. Срок пребывания — сутки”.  
— У вас не работает видеосвязь? — поинтересовался Старый Тук. — Я не могу вас впустить, пока не увижу, кто именно прибыл.  
— “Конфиденциально”, — коротко ответили дварфы, и Старый Тук раздраженно вздохнул:  
— Даю разрешение проехать в изолятор, внутренние пещеры исключены. Проход в общину только после полного досмотра и дезинфекции.   
“Вас поняли. Благодарим”.  
— Расходимся, друзья мои, — обратился тан к собравшимся. — Просто деловой визит, ничего необычного. Гости пробудут у нас недолго.  
Толпа, которая поняла, что развлечения не будет, быстро начала редеть. Бильбо тоже постарался потихоньку отойти к стене, но скрыться от Старого Тука было непросто.  
“Мой дорогой Бильбо, не спеши, — пришло на комм сообщение от тана. — Я вижу рядом с тобой знакомый всем искин, и что-то мне подсказывает, что эти гости к тебе”.  
— Балрог тебя раздери, Гэндальф, — вздохнул мистер Бэггинс и направился к возвышению, где возле командного пульта сидел тан. Старый Тук был действительно очень преклонных лет, и приходился самому Бильбо дедушкой. Он большую часть жизни прожил еще в прежнем мире, прекрасно помнил потерянный Шир и то зеленое Средиземье, которым оно было до катастрофы. Он сам признавался, что не уйди хоббиты под землю, и не изобрети биоки симбионтов, гнить бы ему в земле уже много лет. Но симбиотические организмы поистине были способны на чудеса, поэтому Старый Тук был жив, бодр, и крайне деятелен для своих преклонных лет.  
— Мой дорогой внук, — от хищной улыбки Старого Тука побледнела бы даже кузина Лобелия, — как твои дела? Вижу, наш общий знакомый снова пожаловал, чтобы привнести в нашу скучную серую жизнь толику приключений?  
— Доброго здоровья и благополучия, тан, — формально поклонился Бильбо, и только после этого состроил кислую мину: — Ты прав, дедушка. Гэндальф, пожалуйста, выберись из моих волос, я уже весь чешусь.  
— Я и не пытался скрыться от тана, — на этот раз Гэндальф появился полностью, видимо, “тело” успело догнать “голову”. — Но не дело тревожить простых обывателей. Мое почтение, глава, — церемонно поклонился он.  
— Старый друг, — усмехнулся тан, — надеюсь, в этот раз ты принес добрые вести.  
— На это рассчитывать не стоит, — Гэндальф хмуро покачал головой и вздохнул. О том, откуда настолько человеческие черты у искина, Бильбо предпочитал не задумываться. — Все очень серьезно, и боюсь, в этот раз мне может потребоваться помощь твоего внука. Настоящая помощь.  
— А то истребление полчищ мутантов было не настоящей помощью! — воскликнул Бильбо, но под взглядом тана замолчал и опустил взгляд. Хоть Бильбо и было почти пятьдесят, рядом с дедушкой он чувствовал себя двадцатилетним ребенком.  
— Итак, в чем дело на этот раз? — поинтересовался Старый Тук, пряча старческие руки под плед, который укрывал его ноги и часть гравикресла, на котором передвигался тан. — Прорыв тварей из катакомб Мории? Ядовитый буран с Карадрас? Или люди затеяли очередную войну?  
— Боюсь, на этот раз все куда мрачнее. Но мне нет смысла рассказывать вам об этом без главных действующих лиц. Я предлагаю подождать прибывших дварфов, а после поговорить.  
— Бильбо, дорогой мой, ты проявишь гостеприимство на сей раз? — лукаво улыбнулся тан. — А то, боюсь, толпа моих любопытных отпрысков не даст нам спокойно пообщаться с гостями, а ты живешь один...  
— Конечно, дедушка, — благовоспитанно склонил голову Бильбо, про себя костеря старого пройдоху. Только еще чужеземцев ему в норе не хватало. Впрочем, из всего можно было извлечь пользу. — Ты придешь на ужин?  
— Непременно.  
— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Гэндальф, — тогда я сообщу гостям о вашем решении. Жди нас к вечеру, Бильбо, и… я бы попросил тебя приготовить угощение на большую компанию.

***  
Бильбо с тяжелым сердцем взвалил всю оставшуюся работу в отделе биоков на плечи Хэмфаста и принялся готовить свой дом к “нашествию”, как он называл про себя скорый визит нежеланных гостей.  
В его норку редко заглядывал кто-то посторонний. Обычными гостями были тан, коллеги по отделу биоков да, пожалуй, кузен Дрого с молодой женой. Но их Бильбо знал, а потому и не думал прятать множество образцов для исследований, сотни чистых камер с подопытными материалами, пробирки и реторты, которые стояли у него повсюду, где им хватало места.   
Поэтому Бильбо Бэггинс спокойно жил в своей теплой норке, работал и наслаждался жизнью. Ровно до тех пор, пока к нему в очередной раз не наведывался Гэндальф. Никогда эти визиты не заканчивались катастрофой, хотя каждый следующий раз Бильбо думал, что вот уж теперь точно ему несдобровать, но каким-то чудом все обходилось.  
И вот теперь Бильбо поспешно запирал в многочисленных кладовках экспериментальные образцы и уныло размышлял о том, что, похоже, в этот раз все не закончится так просто.  
Через несколько часов пожаловал тан. Старый Тук тепло поприветствовал Бильбо и с расслабленным вздохом устроился у камина, а вскоре прибыл и Гэндальф. Точнее, очередная его часть.  
— Дорогой Бильбо, — сказал он, всплывая в гостинную, — рад, что ты не проигнорировал мои слова насчет угощения, но боюсь, здесь не хватит места для всех.  
— Только не говори, что ты притащишь ко мне в нору целое полчище дварфов, Гэндальф, — обреченно выдохнул Бильбо, вытаскивая из кладовой все новые и новые контейнеры с овощами и соленьями.  
— Я бы не назвал дюжину дварфов полчищем, но они — ребята крупные, и в твоей гостиной им будет явно тесновато.  
— Дюжину?! Дедушка, скажи этому сумасшедшему искину, что у меня просто не хватит на всех еды. Они уничтожат все мои запасы! — воскликнул Бильбо, но Старый Тук, похоже, задремал перед очагом. Или очень умело притворялся.  
— Не беспокойся, друг мой, тебе они вряд ли пригодятся, — загадочно улыбнулся Гэндальф, но только Бильбо собирался спросить, что тот имеет в виду, как в дверь постучали.  
Прежде Бильбо видел дварфов разве что на картинках — они всегда казались ему неуклюжими верзилами, которые не отличаются острым умом, зато с удовольствием крушат все на своем пути, будь то порода в шахте или чей-нибудь дом. По правде говоря, Бильбо полагал их чем-то сродни оркам — грязными, грубыми и опасными, но никому свое мнение не озвучивал, потому что его никогда не интересовали дварфы и вести о них разговоры Бильбо считал пустой тратой времени.  
Тем сильнее было его удивление, когда он открыл дверь. Дварфы были далеко не верзилами, как полагал Бильбо, но и на хоббитов они совсем не походили, хоть и не были велики ростом — самый высокий из них, здоровяк с лысой татуированной головой и пронзительным недобрым взглядом, был выше самого Бильбо где-то на голову, а были среди них и те, кто почти сравнялся с хоббитом в росте. Но по ширине плеч, обхвату могучих рук и ног никто в Подширье и близко бы с ними не сравнился — некоторые дварфы, казалось, больше раздались в ширину, чем ввысь, и Бильбо заволновался, поместятся ли они в проходе.  
Внешне они были совершенно разные, хоть у всех волосы были причудливо переплетены узорами из косичек и металлических бус, а тело каждого охватывал массивный, переливающийся, как ртуть, странный костюм, состоящий будто из множества гладких пластинок, плотно пригнанных друг к другу.  
Бильбо понял, что уже несколько секунд просто стоит и немо смотрит на дварфов, поэтому он тут же откашлялся и шагнул в нору, приглашая их войти.  
— Приветствую вас, друзья мои, я рад, что вы удачно добрались, — Гэндальф лучился добродушием, и Бильбо тут же заподозрил, что этот вечер будет полон не самых приятных сюрпризов. — Хочу представить вам хозяина этого дома — Бильбо Бэггинс, мой добрый друг.  
— К вашим услугам, — кивнул Бильбо.  
Дварфы один за другим проходили мимо него, коротко здороваясь, и как бы Бильбо ни хотел, он не смог бы запомнить и половину имен, которые услышал — до того большинство из них было странными, а некоторые имена были так похожи, что он не мог сказать, как точно звали дварфа с белоснежной окладистой бородой — Балин или Двалин.  
— Мистер Боггинс, очень приятно, я Кили, — сжал его ладонь в медвежьем захвате явно молодой дварф с едва пробивающейся бородой и широкой мальчишеской улыбкой.  
— Бэггинс, если хотите знать, — поправил Бильбо, но дварф уже схватил своего светловолосого приятеля за локоть и утащил в сторону гостиной, откуда уже доносились подозрительные звуки.  
— Вот значит, кого ты нашел для нас, Гэндальф, — раздался рядом странно глухой голос, и Бильбо, развернувшись, почти уткнулся в непрозрачный округлый шлем, что полностью закрывал голову последнего из дварфов, не давая увидеть его лицо. — Ты, должно быть, шутишь — он похож на зажиточного лавочника, а не на взломщика.  
— Внешность часто обманчива, тебе ли этого не знать, — примирительно отозвался Гэндальф. — Дорогой Бильбо, это предводитель компании…  
— Фарин, — снова глухо раздался голос в шлеме, и Бильбо недоверчиво дернул носом — не держали ли они его за дурака, думая, что он поверит в то, что это имя настоящее? Слишком долгой была заминка. Впрочем, какое ему до этого дело.  
— Я до сих пор не понимаю, о каком деле идет речь, Гэндальф, — вздохнул Бильбо и поправил свой любимый жилет с кучей карманов. — Надеюсь, за ужином вы мне все объясните.


	2. Chapter 2

К сожалению, дварфы не оправдали мрачных ожиданий Бильбо на свой счет. О нет — они их превзошли. Такого отвратительного поведения за столом хоббит не видел за всю свою жизнь, а ведь он часто бывал в гостях у Брендибаков и Туков — эти два семейства славились своим буйным нравом и ужасными манерами задолго до катастрофы. Конечно, глубоко внутри Бильбо наслаждался непринужденной обстановкой на их праздниках, но когда дядюшка Гейб напивался, взваливал на стол грязные ноги и начинал рассказывать о своей жизни, попеременно громоподобно отрыгивая хмельной дух и почесывая необъятный живот, Бильбо спешил убраться подальше. Что сказать, на фоне дварфского веселья даже дядюшка Гейб казался самым что ни на есть добропорядочным хоббитом.  
Дварфы накинулись на угощение, будто ели первый раз в жизни. Они чавкали, пускали слюни, усеивали крошками усы и бороды и, похоже, даже не знали, для чего нужны столовые приборы. Все, что было на столе, сгребалось прямо руками, мясо рвалось на части, отчего жир летел во все стороны, и даже несколько раз вспыхивали драки за особо лакомый кусок. Они съели все, что было на столе и потребовали еще. А потом еще и еще, пока уставший Бильбо просто не отомкнул им кладовку — предусмотрительно запертую заранее — и не разрешил брать все, что им понравится.  
Старый Тук сразу сказал, что это было глупо, и Бильбо вскоре с ним согласился — дварфы, похоже, решили, что хозяин дома позволяет им все, и чуть не разнесли нору. Рой крылаток отогнал их от самых ценных мест, а шипящая лоза, увивающая кое-где стены, хорошенько отхлестала гибкими побегами, но это не помешало дварфам сломать водопровод и устроить жуткий беспорядок повсюду.  
Только дварф, представившийся Фарином, в веселье не участвовал и за весь вечер так и не снял шлем, что несколько настораживало Бильбо. В самом начале они с Гэндальфом заняли самый дальний угол гостиной и не прекращали что-то бурно обсуждать, но Бильбо за общим гвалтом так и не смог уловить суть разговора, как ни прислушивался.   
Устав от беготни и шума, Бильбо присел рядом с таном, который удачно занял дальний угол рядом с камином и мирно потягивал чай с ягодным кексом, наблюдая за разгулом дварфов.  
— Довольно занятная раса, — заметил Старый Тук, наблюдая за тем, как молодые Кили и Фили перебрасываются тарелками, а Бофур — дварф в смешной шапке, играет на флейте. — Я был знаком с несколькими дварфами до катастрофы, да и после того, как появилось Подширье, они порой приезжали, чтобы купить животных для разведения. Платили всегда честно, но держались так отстраненно, как не каждому эльфу удастся. А эта компания совсем другая.  
— Лучше бы они были нелюдимыми и скрытными, чем разрушали мой дом в своем варварском веселье, — кисло отозвался Бильбо.  
— Ну-ну, Бильбо, не верю, чтобы моя Белла воспитала тебя ханжой. Твое затворничество в лабораториях плохо на тебе сказывается.  
— Дедушка, не заводи снова этот разговор, — Бильбо, только взявший с тарелки кусок кекса, положил его обратно. Аппетит пропал. — Я живу так, как хочу, и если это не нравится другим хоббитам — то это их проблемы, а не мои. Почему все не могут просто оставить меня в покое?  
— Потому что они любят тебя и заботятся? — Старый Тук с улыбкой взглянул на Бильбо. На его морщинистом лице плясали отсветы из камина, что немного скрадывало его возраст. — Мой дорогой мальчик, ты никогда не думал, что живешь так не потому, что тебе так хочется, а из-за того, что Подширье не дает тебе того, что ты желаешь на самом деле? Это маленький мирок, в котором тебе тесно, признай.  
— Я вижу, к чему ты ведешь, но не согласен… — начал Бильбо, но тан его перебил:  
— Не ври хотя бы себе, внук, — он аккуратно поставил на стол чашку и дотронулся до ладони Бильбо. — Твои исследования давно покрыли все нужды Подширья и вышли за их рамки, но ведь ты не остановишься в своих опытах? Одного создания симбионтов было бы достаточно для того, чтобы твое имя помнили на десятки поколений вперед. Я не хочу лишать Средиземье возможности увидеть другие твои творения. Пусть не с этими дварфами, если ты не захочешь, пусть с эльфами или людьми — но тебе пора двигаться дальше.  
Бильбо вздохнул и оглянулся вокруг. Да, как бы ни было сложно это признать, Старый Тук был прав. Эта нора, в которую он перетащил все, что осталось на память от его родителей; рутинная работа и редкие исследования — все это затянуло его в бесконечный круговорот мелких, не особо важных дел, и конца этому не предвиделось.  
— Сперва я послушаю, что скажут Гэндальф и эти дварфы, — ответил он пару минут спустя. — Возможно, все мои планы окажутся незначительными по сравнению с новой опасностью. 

***  
Через несколько часов, когда дварфы наелись, успокоились и выкурили по трубочке, Гэндальф собрал всех для разговора.  
— Итак, друзья мои, — неторопливо начал он, выплывая на середину комнаты, — все вы, за исключением мистера Бэггинса и уважаемого тана, знакомы с нашей целью в той или иной мере. И все вы понимаете, что дело это отнюдь не легкое.  
Гэндальф приглашающе взмахнул рукой, и рядом с ним наноботы спроецировали большую карту Средиземья, на которой были отмечены все существующие поселения и объекты, какими они стали после катастрофы.  
— Как же — Гэндальф, и без эффектных жестов, — тихо хмыкнул Старый Тук, и Бильбо согласно хихикнул.  
— Далеко на востоке, — продолжил Гэндальф, указывая пальцем путь, — за Туманными горами и великим Андуином, обширным Темным лесом и пустынными землями находится уединенная вершина. Одинокая гора, — Гэндальф остановился на причудливом старинном символе, которым дварфы прежде отмечали свое королевство. — Все мы знаем, какое несчастье постигло эти земли, а после и весь остальной мир.  
Бильбо в возмущении дернулся, желая крикнуть, что именно из-за безумца Трора пострадали остальные, но рука дедушки крепко обхватила его локоть и помешала это сделать.  
— Будь умнее, Бильбо — молчи и слушай, — шепнул он на ухо внуку и тут же вежливо улыбнулся сидящему рядом дварфу.  
— Ваш народ давно покинул эти земли и переселился в Синие горы, — продолжил Гэндальф, указывая на область на северо-западе Эриадора, — и долгие годы вы думали, что гора потеряна для вас вместе с ее неисчислимыми богатствами, ведь ключи доступа к ее охранной системе были утеряны со смертью последнего короля, который не доверял никому, даже своей семье.  
Повисла тяжелая пауза, и Бильбо нервно вздохнул — он в общих чертах знал эту историю, как и любой в Средиземье, и всегда воспринимал ее как старинную притчу о чудовище, погубившем мир, но из-за слов Гэндальфа она начала представляться ему до дрожи реальной.  
— На самом деле, ключ все это время был у меня, — Гэндальф протянул вперед ладонь, вверх от которой спиралью побежала строчка цифрового кода, слабо светящаяся в темноте. — Но у меня была причина не отдавать его дварфам.  
— Какая причина может быть настолько серьезной, чтобы лишить нас дома? Если бы ты вернул ключ, мы давно могли бы снова занять Эребор! — выкрикнул суровый гном с длинной огненной бородой, имени которого Бильбо не запомнил.  
Тут же поднялся шум — дварфы кричали на Гэндальфа и друг на друга, махали руками и, казалось, вот-вот кинутся в драку. Их гвалт перекрыл громкий рык Фарина, и все сразу же замолчали.  
— Хватит! Думаете, у меня меньше причин желать вернуться в Эребор? Вы забыли о враге?  
— Да, это правда, — ответил Гэндальф. — Даже если бы у вас были ключи доступа, вы бы не смогли занять гору по одной простой причине — все это время она вовсе не пустовала, как все думали. Долгие годы внутри жило враждебное, злое создание, которое пустило многие ресурсы Эребора — лаборатории, мастерские, подземные заводы и кузни на создание собственной армии, которая медленно, но верно расползалась по Средиземью, вынюхивала и высматривала. И ждала своего часа.  
— Это был проект “Аркенстон”, — глухо сказал Фарин, и Бильбо был уверен, что если бы видел в этот момент его лицо, то оно кривилось бы от ярости. Она отчетливо звучала в голосе. — Тайная разработка Трора — псевдо-искусственный разум, связанный со всеми управляющими системами горы. Он бы позволил королю превзойти возможности любого живого существа Средиземья.   
— Прошу прощения, что перебиваю, — деликатно откашлялся тан, — но, насколько я помню, Аркенстоном назвали королевский бриллиант — невероятной красоты камень, что сиял в спинке трона вашего правителя. Незадолго до катастрофы я видел его изображение.  
— Вы правы, Трор выдумал эту историю, чтобы не возникало вопросов о камне, — ответил Фарин. — На самом деле это твердотельный носитель, в котором заключен искусственный интеллект, позволяющий силой одной лишь мысли контролировать Эребор.  
— Именно в нем наша основная проблема, — снова обратил на себя внимание Гэндальф. — При создании этого искина где-то была допущена ошибка, которая запустила цепочку изменений, что повлекло за собой ужасные последствия — Аркенстон взбунтовался и захватил контроль над горой. К чему это привело, вы знаете, — Гэндальф свернул карту и вывел изображение странного механического существа, похожего на маленького, размером в пол пальца, паука с острыми, словно собранными из темных кристаллов конечностями. — Так выглядят шпионы, которые были замечены по всему Средиземью, даже в окрестностях Шира. Я уничтожил тех, кого нашел, но боюсь, их намного больше, чем мы думаем, ведь у враждебного искина были годы на то, чтобы создать их.  
— И что же нам делать? — отозвался молодой дварф Ори, который показался Бильбо самым тихим и культурным из всей компании.  
— У нас нет другого выхода, как направиться к Эребору и постараться уничтожить Аркенстон, — Гэндальф посмотрел на Бильбо, и у того по спине пробежала дрожь — настолько взгляд старого друга был уставшим и печальным. — Раньше это не было возможным, так как силами одних дварфов искин не одолеть — он прекрасно изучил все ваши технологии. Поэтому нам нужен взломщик.  
— И видимо, эту роль ты отводишь моему внуку? — голос тана был слаще меда, а значит — старый Тук был не на шутку зол. — И какова же вероятность, что он вернется живым из вашего похода?  
— Я скорее ставлю под сомнение саму необходимость этого хоббита, — не дав Гэндальфу ответить, вступил Фарин. — Что народец фермеров может противопоставить такой силе? Он погибнет зря, Гэндальф, его не нужно брать с собой.  
Остальные дварфы тоже загомонили, рассуждая о технологиях хоббитов и опасности похода, но тут внезапно освещение моргнуло и наступил полумрак, резко где-то взвыла и тут же умолкла сирена, а в комнате стало ощутимо холоднее. Гэндальф, чья фигура вдруг выросла почти вдвое, взревел:  
— Довольно! Если я сказал, что Бильбо Бэггинс — единственный, кто сможет нам помочь, то это так и есть!  
Все мгновенно замолчали, а искин, вернув освещение, температуру и собственные размеры к прежнему виду, продолжил:  
— Хоббиты держат свои технологии в секрете от остального мира, у них уникальные навыки, которыми больше не владеет ни одна раса. И если способности прочих рас искину давно известны, то о хоббитах он не знает ничего. Во многом этому поспособствовала охранная система Подширья, немалую часть которой изобрел Бильбо Бэггинс. Даже я, как бы ни старался, не смог проникнуть в его лаборатории незамеченным, не говоря уже о довольно примитивно устроенных шпионах Аркенстона.  
— И что же, даже эльфы ничего не могут вам предложить? — тан не собирался сдаваться так просто.  
— Эльфам нет дела до остального мира, — вместо Гэндальфа гневно ответил Фарин со своего места. — Их заботит только собственное благополучие, а остальной мир может катиться на ишкакхеайдургнуль.   
— В таком случае, — невозмутимо ответил тан, не обратив внимание на явное дварфское ругательство, — почему бы тебе самому, Гэндальф, не разобраться с Аркенстоном? Ключи доступа у тебя, так тебе и карты в руки.  
— Если бы я мог сделать это, Геронтиус, то думаешь, стал бы так долго ждать? — фыркнул Гэндальф. — Мои знания здесь тоже бесполезны, поэтому выбора у нас нет.  
— И все же я против того, чтобы подвергать внука такой опасности.  
— Если позволишь, дедушка, я сам могу за себя решить, — вступил в разговор Бильбо, которому надоело, что такие вещи обсуждают, будто его здесь нет. — Гэндальф, это правда настолько необходимо? Так ли велика опасность от этого искина? Он же от нас за полмира.   
— Боюсь, мой дорогой Бильбо, я даже недооценивал его силу, — вздохнул Гэндальф. — В его власти уничтожить те остатки жизни, которые еще теплятся, разбросанные по Средиземью. И он воспользуется этим шансом, как только наберет достаточно мощи. Подширье тоже не уцелеет, как бы хорошо оно не было спрятано.  
— Но как я его взломаю, если даже ничего не знаю о нем? Это нелепо.  
— У нас будет достаточно времени в дороге для того, чтобы я рассказал тебе все необходимое. Возьми свои наработки с собой — в кроте хватит места для небольшой лаборатории. Будем экспериментировать на ходу.  
Бильбо обернулся к тану, но тот лишь пожал плечами:  
— Тебе решать, внук. Мне эта идея не нравится, но отговаривать тебя я не стану.


	3. Chapter 3

Бильбо никак не мог заснуть. Он так не не ответил Гэндальфу, потому что хотел все обдумать хотя бы пару часов, и сейчас мысли роились в голове, нагружая и без того уставший мозг.  
Он знал Гэндальфа много лет, а до этого с ним дружили его родители — Белладонна и Бунго Бэггинс, о нем как о друге говорил дедушка, да и вообще в Подширье сложно было найти хоббита, который бы не знал этот искин.  
Гэндальф очень мало рассказывал о себе и о том, откуда и как появился, но за десятилетия, что они были знакомы, Бильбо настолько привык к чудачествам друга, что порой забывал о том, что Гэндальф был всего лишь строчками кода, и никогда по-настоящему не жил — настолько естественно тот себя вел. У него не было обычных для подобных созданий проблем с пониманием логики живых существ, он никогда не задавал нелепых вопросов и даже как-то раз — Бильбо хорошо это запомнил — обмолвился, что спит и видит сны.   
Порой Бильбо одолевало любопытство, он пытался узнать, кто создал настолько совершенный искин и как это было сделано, но информации либо не было вовсе, либо это были досужие сплетни.  
Для прочих Гэндальф настолько плотно вошел в обыденную жизнь, что они не задавались вопросами о его происхождении — для них он был так же естественен, как   
родные пещеры Подширья.  
И все же, несмотря на все тайны, окружавшие старого друга, Бильбо доверял ему и понимал, что раз Гэндальф сказал, что только он сможет помочь отряду, то так оно и было.   
— Гэндальф, зиверт в виртуальную печень эту искину, — стукнул Бильбо кулаком по кровати, в который раз скинув с себя одеяло, — ты не оставил мне выбора, и мы оба знаем об этом.  
Он поднялся с постели в надежде раздобыть на разгромленной кухне хоть что-то съестное — еда всегда его успокаивала — и, быть может, поймать для разговора Гэндальфа, если тот не улетел в неизвестном направлении до утра.  
Привычная нора казалась в темноте чужой, из-за дверей спален то и дело доносился громкий храп, а его обычно тихие шаги словно разносились по всему дому. Бильбо остановился, раздумывая, стоил ли вернуться за лампой, когда услышал голоса из полутемной гостиной, освещаемой лишь огнем догорающего камина.  
— Ты не убедил меня, Гэндальф, — этот глубокий, раскатистый голос сперва показался Бильбо незнакомым, и только осторожно выглянув из-за угла он понял, почему — дварф Фарин, весь вечер просидевший в шлеме, снял его и разговаривал с Гэндальфом, сидя к Бильбо спиной.  
Бильбо машинально отметил густые черные волосы ниже лопаток, которые были украшены слабо отблескивающими металлическими бусинами, и тут же спрятался обратно — Гэндальфу не нужно было быть обращенным лицом ко входу, чтобы заметить его.  
— И что же ты можешь предложить? Остальные кланы дварфов отказались поддержать поход, и я могу их понять — видя картину не полностью, можно подумать, что это чистой воды самоубийство, — Гэндальф неторопливо плыл по комнате — его голос то отдалялся, то приближался, и Бильбо старался дышать как можно тише. — Но я вижу все части этой головоломки и говорю тебе — другого варианта нет.  
— Я верю тебе, потому что видел, как тебе доверяли дед и отец, но у этого плана слишком много слабых мест. Если мы доберемся невредимыми до горы, если ключ сработает, если мы сможем зайти, если твой взломщик не струсит… сплошные если. Другого варианта я предложить не могу, но и этот выглядит слишком ненадежным. Касайся вся эта затея меня одного — я пошел бы, не раздумывая, но мои друзья, мои мальчики…  
— Все будет хорошо, Торин. Они уже достаточно взрослые для этого. Ты в их возрасте…  
— Не нужно рассказывать мне про мою же жизнь, — резко прервал его дварф, — Ты не знаешь, чего мне стоило выжить тогда, и я не желаю мальчикам той же судьбы.  
Раздался глухой стук — видимо, дварф выбивал докуренную трубку об каминную решетку, а Бильбо про себя повторил — Торин, а не Фарин… ну конечно, стоило догадаться раньше.  
Он, уже не скрываясь, вошел в гостиную и жестом включил свет. Гэндальф застыл у окна, а дварф склонился над камином, занавесив лицо волосами.  
— И когда вы планировали сказать мне? — тихо проговорил Бильбо, чувствуя, как горло сжимается от гнева. Не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил: — Видимо, только тогда, когда мы будем уже далеко от Подширья и я не смогу отказаться, так?  
— Бильбо, все не так, как ты… — начал было Гэндальф, но Бильбо перебил его:  
— Хватит, Гэндальф. Не хочу слушать очередную твою историю, — Бильбо глубоко вздохнул и разжал стиснутые до боли кулаки. — Ты знал, что я откажусь, если узнаю. Взгляни на портреты моих родителей, искин, взгляни и скажи мне, что ты наплевал на их память и дружбу! Или в твоих электронных мозгах нет такого понятия? — Бильбо почувствовал, что не может нормально дышать от нахлынувших эмоций, и снова глубоко вздохнул, чтобы не сорваться. Он повернулся к дварфу, по-прежнему стоявшему у камина, и прохрипел: — Убирайся из моего дома, и забирай с собой остальных. Мне не о чем говорить с тобой.  
— Бильбо, за тебя сейчас говорит твой гнев, успокойся, и мы все обсудим, — Гэндальф подплыл ближе, но в этот момент отозвался дварф:  
— Не стоит, Гэндальф, затея с этими хоббитами была провальной с самого начала. Я говорил тебе, что они ни на что не годны, — он шагнул ближе, и Бильбо смог рассмотреть его лицо — еще довольно молодое и неожиданно привлекательное для дварфа, несмотря на пробивающуюся седину у висков и несколько морщин возле рта и в уголках глаз. Синие глаза дварфа выражали только усталость и презрение, а над ними, в середине высокого лба, переливался небольшой овальный камень под цвет глаз — неграненый, гладкий и будто вдавленный в кожу. От него серебристыми нитями-венами ветвились тонкие металлические прожилки, прочертившие лоб до висков и дальше под кожу.  
— Ты не смеешь говорить такое о моем народе, Торин Дубощит, — процедил Бильбо медленно. — Из-за твоего родича погибли мои родители и еще тысячи других хоббитов! Я надеялся, что твой проклятый род давно гниет в земле, но нет, ты явился сюда за помощью, да еще и смеешь говорить такое!  
Дварф на это ничего не ответил — он только посмотрел на Бильбо долгим тяжелым взглядом и развернулся к выходу.  
Но не успел он сделать и двух шагов, как дверь с тяжелым лязгом захлопнулась.  
— А теперь вы сядете, успокоитесь, и мы поговорим, — спокойно сказал Гэндальф.  
— Открой, или я вышибу эту дверь, — прорычал дварф, но Гэндальф только покачал головой:  
— Не выйдет — хоббиты строят крепко, — отозвался искин. — А если даже и получится — среагирует система безопасности, и сюда сбежится все Подширье. Я знаю, что ты хороший воин, Торин, но ты безоружен, а меткости хоббитам не занимать.  
— Это угроза, Гэндальф?   
— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — пожал плечами искин. — Аулэ ради, сядь и успокойся. Это касается и тебя, Бильбо — умерь свой гнев, Торин не имеет никакого отношения и катастрофе и всем тем жертвам. Я же не перекладываю на тебя грехи твоих предков? — искин многозначительно взглянул на хоббита, и тот неохотно уселся в кресло вслед за Дубощитом.  
— Как я могу верить тебе после этого? — мрачно отозвался хоббит, стараясь не смотреть на темную фигуру, сгорбившуюся в кресле.  
— Я ни в чем тебя не обманул, мой дорогой друг, — тонко улыбнулся искин. — Просто не сказал всей правды. Зная вас обоих, я предвидел такую реакцию и всего лишь не хотел, чтобы наши планы сорвались. Без вас обоих этот затея потеряет всякий смысл.  
— Судя по твоему рассказу, Гэндальф, хватило бы только нас с тобой, чтобы обезвредить Аркенстон, — ответил Бильбо. — Ты владеешь ключом, а я — навыками взлома. Зачем нам нужен бесполезный довесок в виде толпы дварфов?  
— Следи за словами, хоббит, — тихо и угрожающе сказал Дубощит. — Эребор — наш дом, и без нас поход не состоится.  
— Не вижу ничего зазорного в том, чтобы повторить ваши же слова, — парировал Бильбо. — Пока что все, что я видел от дварфов — это оскорбления, разгромленный дом и ни капли благодарности за ужин.  
— Пусть это будет на их совести, но Бильбо, послушай, что я скажу, — Гендальф неторопливо описывал круги по комнате. — Все мы знаем, что поход неизбежен, я более чем ясно описал вам угрозу, но все не так просто, как ты думаешь. Трор был помешан на безопасности, вся гора напичкана считывателями биометрических данных. Их можно отключить, но внести изменения в систему безопасности может только кто-то из прямых родичей короля, которому он предварительно дал на это разрешение. Из всех ныне живущих такой допуск есть только у Торина.  
— Отлично, то есть, если в пути его убьют, мы все обречены? —- невесело усмехнулся Бильбо.  
— Смотрю, вы преисполнены оптимизма, мистер Бэггинс, — глухо отозвался Дубощит. Лицо его было в тени, и рассмотреть его выражение Бильбо не мог, но вся фигура дварфа выдавала напряжение.  
Бильбо проигнорировал его слова и снова повернулся к Гэндальфу.  
— Нет, друг мой, — ответил тот, помедлив. — Но это очень сильно усложнит нашу задачу. Так что постарайся не убить Торина ненароком, — усмехнулся искин.  
— Не разделяю твоего веселья, Гэндальф, — голос дварфа был сух и безэмоционален. — Ты будто бы забыл, что я не давал согласия на эту авантюру. Тем более теперь. Боюсь, что ненависть мистера Бэггинса ко мне может перевесить для него все разумные доводы, а иметь в отряде такого ненадежного взломщика — прямой путь к провалу.  
— О, Йаванна, Гэндальф, не мог бы ты избавить меня от общества этого дварфа? Давай все обсудим вдвоем, — вздохнул Бильбо. Ему и так нелегко было находится в одной комнате с Дубощитом, так тот еще и подливал масла в огонь.  
— Нет, Бильбо, это наше общее дело. А тебе, Торин, могу сказать только одно — я знаю Бильбо с рождения, и могу поручиться, что он не подведет наш отряд. Моему слову ты веришь?  
Дубощит молчал долго. Его руки то с силой стискивали подлокотники кресла, то разжимались. В итоге он ответил:  
— Поклянись, Гэндальф, всем, что тебе дорого, что сделаешь все возможное для успеха этого похода.  
— Я клянусь, Торин, хотя в этом и нет нужны — ты знаешь, что я не меньше вашего заинтересован в этом.  
— Тогда завтра мы выступаем, — бросил дварф и резко встал. — Ради Махала, открой эту проклятую дверь — я хочу пойти отдохнуть.

***

Бильбо никогда еще не приходилось ходить по Подширью в компании тринадцати дварфов и одного искина. Зрелище, вероятно, было крайне странным, но ранним утром в пещерах и тоннелях им попадались лишь редкие патрули, которые провожали компанию удивленными взглядами, но молчали.  
Он смотрел, как тяжелые сапоги дварфов оставляют глубокие вмятины в дерне и размышлял над словами Гэндальфа за завтраком.   
— Ты совсем не знаешь этот народ, но поверь, они еще не раз удивят тебя, — голова Гэндальфа зависла над обеденным столом, что выглядело крайне странно и могло отбить аппетит любому, но Бильбо давно привык к таким “расчленениям” искина и потому не обращал на это внимание, спешно дожевывая кое-как собранный завтрак.  
— О, я могу представить себе эти сюрпризы, — хмыкнул Бильбо, — грязные носки под подушкой, чужие волосы на моей расческе, и съеденный кем-то другим мой ужин.  
— Ну, дварфы не без недостатков, конечно, — рассмеялся Гэндальф, — но по части порядочности и честности они превзойдут многих других. Это грубый и прямолинейный народ, они не плетут интриг и не терпят лжи, поэтому, если дварф тебе улыбается — можешь быть уверен, он делает это не из вежливости. В том числе, потому что вежливость многим из них не знакома, — с усмешкой закончил он. — Они самые преданные друзья, поэтому мой тебе совет, Бильбо — постарайся подружиться с ними. Не формально, а по-настоящему. Тебе и самому это не повредит — за все годы, что я отсутствовал, ты так и не оброс ни друзьями, ни семьей.  
— Ты знаешь этому причину, — тихо отозвался Бильбо, опустив глаза.  
— И именно поэтому я утверждаю — заметь, не предполагаю, а точно уверен, что общество дварфов придется тебе куда больше по вкусу, чем компания хоббитов.  
— Спасибо, я подумаю над этим, — кивнул Бильбо, и на этом разговор свернул на другие темы — сборов в дорогу, запасов продуктов и упаковку походной лаборатории.  
Дварфы шли по тоннелям, полностью экипированные, шлемы были подняты, поэтому Бильбо мог отличить их друг от друга только по комплекции. Вон тот толстяк, например — точно Бомбур, а самый высокий дварф — Двалин. Самый худенький в компании — Ори, а та парочка, что вечно дергала друг друга за рукава и ставила подножки — явно братья Фили и Кили. Как Бильбо узнал уже позже от Гэндальфа, эти двое приходились Дубощиту племянниками, но почему-то не вызывали такого глухого раздражения, как лидер компании. Может, из-за того, что вели себя дружелюбно и порой совсем по-детски.  
— Мистер Бэггинс, вам принести защитный костюм? — вырвал его из размышлений голос Балина. — Такого маленького размера у нас, боюсь, не найдется, но один из костюмов Нори может подойти.Будет не совсем удобно, но...  
— О, нет-нет, благодарю, — замахал руками Бильбо, — хоббиты не пользуются подобным. Все, что мне нужно, сейчас на мне, — он похлопал рукой по своему любимому рабочему жилету с кучей карманов и тайников. Под ним и парой слоев ткани, невидимый для окружающих, скрывался теплый пульсирующий комочек — его симбионт, и Бильбо не нужно было видеть его, чтобы знать, что тот на месте — он отчетливо ощущался каждой клеткой тела.  
— Но вы получите дозу радиации, — возразил Балин. — Зачем понапрасну рисковать?  
— Симбионт или выведет из организма все вредное, или переработает, — отмахнулся Бильбо но, заметив молчаливую паузу, недоуменно спросил: — Вы не знали об этом?  
— Признаться честно, я первый раз слышу о чем-то подобном, — через некоторое время, откашлявшись, ответил Балин. — Вы можете рассказать подробнее, как это работает?  
— Почему нет, — пожал плечами Бильбо. — Расскажу и покажу, только немного позже. Сперва нужно проконтролировать погрузку, а то эти остолопы еще что-нибудь разобьют.  
В это время впереди как раз показались ворота шлюзовой, за которой был оставлен крот, а так же пост часовых, возле которого их уже ждал тан.  
— Не передумал ехать? — усмехнулся Старый Тук, увидев кислое выражение лица Бильбо. — За ночь в тебе поубавилось энтузиазма.  
— Просто плохо спал, — нервно дернул плечами Бильбо, вспоминая ночные потрясения и просьбу Гэндальфа, зиверт ему в печень, хранить молчание. — Вижу, все вещи уже привезли?  
— Да, я распорядился упаковать вам в дорогу побольше припасов — Гэндальф предупредил, что с едой у дварфов все не так хорошо, как у нас, — улыбнулся тан и похлопал себя по животу, обтянутому красивым алым бархатным сюртуком с золочеными пуговицами — одной из немногих вещей, спасенных из старого Шира. — Так что загружай свои пробирки, а за остальное не волнуйся.  
— Спасибо, дедушка, — Бильбо неловко обнял Старого Тука и тот снисходительно взъерошил ему волосы.  
— Ну-ну, не раскисай, мой мальчик. Лить слезы на прощанье — дурная примета. Я жду твоего триумфального возвращения, и никак не меньше. Ты ведь не подведешь старика?  
— Еще чего, — фыркнул Бильбо, и тан улыбнулся.  
— До свидания, внук, жду тебя домой с хорошими вестями.  
Когда ворота шлюзовой закрылись за отрядом, тан спрятал дрожащие руки под плед и шепнул:  
— Будь осторожен...

***

В шлюзовой всей компании было тесновато — дварфы, при их невысоком росте, в плечах были шире хоббитов чуть ли не вдвое, и всем пришлось потеснится, чтобы не проходить шлюзование в два захода и не терять время. Пока оператор проводил стандартные процедуры, брал пробы и проверял аппаратуру, их несколько раз обрызгали разными составами, просушили и наконец отпустили. Внешний шлюз открылся, и компания вывалилась в огромную пещеру. Теперь от ядовитой поверхности их отделяли только исполинские ворота Подширья. А за ними — снег, и холод и смерть.  
Крот дварфов стоял чуть в стороне, у одной из стен. От количества антирадина, которым его опрыскали, свербило в носу, но на броне по-прежнему тут и там были видны желтые фосфоресцирующие огоньки охранной системы. Только теперь, вблизи, Бильбо понял, насколько же огромным был механизм. Металлическое брюхо поднималось вверх на три, а то четыре его роста, буровой нос остро блестел широкими зубьями, а гусеницы были толщиной с его ногу. Железный зверь пока молчал, но от этого вовсе не становился дружелюбнее.  
— Впечатляет, а, мистер Бэггинс? — подошел к нему один из дварфов. Судя по голосу, Бильбо предположил, что это Бофур — весельчак в смешной шапке, что намедни играл на флейте. — Как вам наш малыш? Одно из лучших изобретений нашего цеха. Не бойтесь, внутри он удобнее, чем кажется. Единственное — не лезьте в топливные отсеки, а то пуфф — и сгорите как свечка.  
— Что? Почему сгорю? — ошарашенно спросил Бильбо, но в этот момент металлический бок крота дрогнул, и пластины корпуса разъехались, образуя прямоугольное отверстие.  
— Все на борт! — зычно крикнул Бофур, и отряд поспешил внутрь.  
В брюхе крота места было достаточно только для того, чтобы дварфу встать в полный рост и развести в стороны руки.   
Но это было все равно куда больше, чем обычно позволяли себе делать в землеройных машинах хоббиты. Бильбо подумал, что такая конструкция крота появилась из-за того, что дварфы проектировали его для дальних путешествий. Конечно, сам Бильбо в таком случае предпочел бы летательный аппарат, но всем было известно о том, как дварфы ненавидят летать.  
Входная мембрана схлопнулась, и весь отсек тут же заволокло дезактивационным дымом. Бильбо закашлялся — дым был не опасен, но от него ужасно першило во рту.  
— Ну вот мы и на месте, теперь можно снять защиту, — скомандовал Балин, и отряд тут же приступил к делу. Окованные металлом сапоги загрохотали по ячеистому полу, дварфы загудели, как растревоженный рой крылаток, и начали расходиться по своим делам: Балин выводил на комм какие-то сводки; Бофур, нацепив гогглы, открыл люк и полез куда-то в брюхо железного зверя; дварф с металлической пластиной во лбу — кажется, Бифур, уже тащил куда-то ящик инструментов… в общем, дварфы выглядели необычайно деловито и явно чувствовали себя в своей стихии, в отличие от Бильбо.   
— Пойдем, друг мой, не будем отвлекать их от дел, — усмехнулся Гэндальф, заметив растерянность Бильбо. — Экскурсию по кроту тебе после проведет кто-нибудь из дварфов, а я только покажу спальный отсек и лабораторию.  
— Да уж, я лучше подожду, пока кто-то объяснит мне, что тут и как, — опасливо ответил Бильбо, вспомнив слова Бофура.


	4. Chapter 4

Судя по встроенным в комм часам, за бортом уже давно рассвело, но Бильбо, непривычный к тому, что его кровать мелко подрагивает, а иногда и вовсе норовит наклониться на бок, так и не смог заснуть почти до утра, поэтому сейчас проспал.   
Предыдущий день был наполнен тысячей мелких изматывающих дел, поэтому Бильбо даже ел на ходу то, что принес ему Бомбур.  
Лаборатория требовала больше всего внимания — ящики, в которе все было упаковано, нужно было освободить от гравизахватов и аккуратно распаковать, а ценное оборудование — намертво закрепить на столе или полу, потому как крот во время бурения мог в буквальном смысле “встать на нос”, и все, что не было хорошо закреплено, постигла бы печальная участь.  
Бильбо только распаковал походный лабораторный набор и поместил эмбрионы экспериментальных симбионтов в инкубатор, а прочие образцы флоры — в стерильный шкаф, как комм выдал оповещение об обеде, и буквально тут же в дверь просунулась чья-то голова.  
— А, Бильбо, ты еще здесь, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Бофур, и втиснулся внутрь между пустых ящиков от оборудования, которые Бильбо поставил у выхода. В лаборатории тут же стало тесно. — То-то я думаю, что все уже в столовой, а тебя нет. А на мне сегодня ночное дежурство.  
— Добрый день, Бофур. Да, мне пришло расписание на комм, — рассеянно ответил Бильбо, раздумывая, дорабатывать один из составов прямо сейчас, или уже завтра. — А ты случаем не знаешь, где Гэндальф? Его нет с самого утра.  
— Так он еще часа два назад испарился. Сказал только, что что-то срочное. Это же Гэндальф, с ним всегда так, — пожал плечами Бофур и заинтересованно наклонился над лабораторным столом. Длинные хвосты его смешной шапки встопорщились, а гогглы, висевшие на шее как причудливое ожерелье, коротко пискнули, выдали в виде голограммы какие-то цифры и снова отключились. — Вот ничего не понимаю я во всех этих цветочках, скляночках и пробирках, но жуть как интересно, что там внутри.  
— Конкретно в этой, желтой, на которую ты сейчас смотришь, находится яд модифицированной чемерицы. При малой дозе он вызывает у соперника массой до четырехсот фунтов судороги и паралич, а при увеличении дозы — асфиксию и быструю смерть.  
— Вот же… цветочки, — охнул Бофур, тут же отшатнувшись от пробирки. — В остальных тоже что-то подобное?  
— Не во всех, — рассмеялся Бильбо. — Вот в той оранжевой — концентрированный антирадин, я изготавливаю его для вас, чтобы в случае облучения предотвратить лучевую болезнь, ведь вы не защищены симбионтом так же, как я. В тех шести, что стоят дальше — новые пробы деактиваторов для разного рода веществ, также попадающих в организм, а в инкубаторе заготовки для новых симбионтов. Если тебе так интересно, я могу рассказать подробнее.  
— С большим удовольствием послушал бы про твои исследования и симбионтов, только сейчас тебе нужно идти обедать, а мне — в машинное отделение, — улыбнулся Бофур. — Но завтра вечером, как высплюсь, забегу обязательно.  
— Лучше я устрою, скажем так, публичную демонстрацию, — подумав, ответил Бильбо. — Чтобы не объяснять каждому отдельно. Собери завтра всех, кому это интересно.  
— Договорились. Не знаю, как остальным, но мне очень любопытно, что же это это такое. Без костюма, и не облучиться — это похоже на магию.  
— Нет уж, за чудесами — к Гэндальфу, это он у нас любит всякие необычные вещи, — усмехнулся Бильбо, — я же предпочитаю науку.  
Бофур попрощался и ушел на смену, а Бильбо решил проверить, как закреплен холодильник с образцами, и в итоге так закопался, что от работы его оторвал Бомбур с подносом.   
Поблагодарив заботливого дварфа, Бильбо пообещал на следующий день непременно прийти на завтрак, и снова с головой нырнул в исследования. Он уже предвкушал, как всю долгую, однообразную дорогу просидит, закопавшись по уши в образцы и пробирки. Это было бы идеальным путешествием.

***

Крота едва ощутимо трясло — не так, чтобы щелкали зубы, но все же где-то под черепом мерная вибрация отдавалась неприятным зудом, да иногда, когда под гусеницы попадался особый крупный камень, крот переваливался, как объевшаяся утка.   
В общем спальном отсеке было пусто — все ячейки с кроватями были подняты, полки с личными мелочами закрыты, и даже обычных для дварфов оружия и железок нигде не было видно — в отличие от норы Бильбо, где они навели жуткий бардак, на своем кроте дварфы поддерживали идеальный порядок.   
Бильбо ненадолго заглянул в крошечный санузел, морщась от непривычного железистого привкуса воды, переоделся в любимую рабочую одежду с множеством карманов, нацепил на макушку дужку от головизора, аккуратно расчесал шерстку на ногах и отправился на поиски столовой. Прихваченных из дома продуктов, стараниями тана, было в избытке, но Бильбо не терпелось попробовать настоящую дварфскую кухню.   
Вдоволь попетляв по одинаковым серым коридорам и закрытыми люками, Бильбо наткнулся на рыжеволосого дварфа со странной прической, которого так и не запомнил по имени. Тот сосредоточенно ковырял отверткой стенную панель, и имел вид до того занятой, что Бильбо не захотел его отвлекать, но дварф окликнул его сам.  
— А, мистер Бэггинс. Как спалось?  
— Доброе утро, эм… — Бильбо запнулся и поднял глаза на дварфа, надеясь, что тот сразу же представится, но тот еще десяток секунд насмешливо щурил раскосые глаза, прежде чем сказать:  
— Нори. У вас неважная память, мистер Бэггинс.  
— Прошу вас, просто Бильбо. И с памятью у меня все в порядке, просто ваши имена такое странные, что их трудно запомнить, — немного смущаясь, ответил Бильбо. Нори в ответ на это только поднял причудливо заплетенные рыжие брови, от которых к волосам тянулись дужки сложенной защитной маски.  
— А по моему, странные как раз хоббичьи имена. Но не переживай, нас запомнить не труднее, чем выучить детскую считалку. Пойдем, отведу тебя в камбуз. Ты ведь туда идешь?   
— Я не хочу отвлекать тебя от работы, — запротестовал Бильбо, но Нори только отмахнулся:  
— Ерунда. В механике я ничего не смыслю, в навигации тоже, так что единственным моим заданием на сегодняшний день будет показать тебе кухню, — он ловко подковырнул отверткой панель, и когда та отошла от стены, что-то подкрутил в проводах, а после вернул все на на место. — Ну вот, маленькая пакость старшему брату — чем не прекрасное начало дня? Теперь Дори долго не сможет попасть в кладовку.  
— Чем еще ты занимаешься в свободное время, кроме как устраиваешь пакости братьям? — со смехом спросил Бильбо.  
— Единственным, что я умею — сую нос не в свое дело, — усмехнулся Нори. — И не братьям, а только одному брату. Над Ори подшучивать скучно, он слишком безобидный и никогда не гоняется за мной по кроту с гаечным ключом наперевес.  
На это Бильбо рассмеялся уже в голос. Нори был определенно забавным, хоть и казался слегка с приветом.  
— Ах да, Бильбо, раз уж ты разрешил тебя так называть, — хочу сразу предупредить, чтобы ты держал свои вещи под замком. Их здесь легко могут украсть, — заговорщицким шепотом сказал Нори прямо Бильбо в ухо, а после как ни в чем не бывало выпрямился и подмигнул.  
— Подожди, но кто бы стал это делать?  
— Я, конечно же, — Нори внимательно всмотрелся в ошарашенное лицо Бильбо и расхохотался.  
— Да ты шутишь!  
— Вовсе нет, — Нори покрутил у Бильбо перед носом его же собственным головизором. Как дварф ухитрился снять их так, что ни Бильбо, ни его симбионт этого не заметили, хоббит так и не понял. — Держи глаза широко раскрытыми, Бильбо. А теперь пойдем.  
— Но как же… — Бильбо так и застыл посреди коридора, немо хватая ртом воздух. А ведь прежде он думал, что другие дварфы странные! Что уж говорить о конкретно этом. Решив, что обдумает все позже, Бильбо чуть не бегом бросился догонять Нори, который уже успел уйти довольно далеко.  
Столовая на кроте была до обидного маленькой и унылой. Бильбо, привыкший, что на кухнях хоббитов повсюду росли цветы, спели томаты, разносились запахи приправ и зелени, окинул серое, будто облитое металлом помещение, в котором ничем не пахло, разочарованным взглядом. Здесь было пусто и стерильно чисто: пустой металлический стол, такие же шкафчики, жесткие на вид железные стулья, прикрученные к полу. Нигде не видно было ни плиты, ни хотя бы корзинки со свежим хлебом.  
У Бильбо создалось ощущение, что тот, кто строит эту кухню, специально сделал все, чтобы отбить у гостей аппетит.  
— Привет, Бомбур, — крикнул Нори и вытолкнул вперед Бильбо. — Смотри, какое смешное существо я нашел в коридоре. Давай приготовим его на обед. Он такой аппетитный, хорошее выйдет рагу.  
— Лучше бы варг откусил тебе язык, вместе с твоими шуточками, — Бомбур ловко вынырнул из подсобного помещения, на ходу вытирая пухлые руки полотенцем. — Бильбо, доброе утро. Еще раз спасибо за продукты — вы не представляете, как давно мы не ели ничего подобного. А ужин у вас дома, — Бомбур мечтательно закатил глаза, — был просто бесподобен. Вы обязательно должны поделиться со мной рецептом того пирога с ревенем. Конечно, я не смогу его приготовить, но может когда-нибудь…   
— Конечно, Бомбур, любые рецепты, какие только захотите.  
— Ладно, не будем о грустном. Что вы будете на завтрак? У нас осталась еще пара сотен яиц, поэтому могу сделать омлет. И кексы с изюмом очень хороши…  
— На самом деле, я бы хотел попробовать что-нибудь из ваших блюд, — ответил Бильбо и недоумевающе покосился на Нори, когда тот зашелся в хохоте. — Что? Я что-то не то сказал?  
— Видишь ли, Бильбо, у нас тут есть всего одно блюдо, и его трудно назвать вкусным, — скривился Бомбур. — Оно, конечно, питательное, в нем куча витаминов, но…  
— Но на вкус это как сопли, — жизнерадостно перебил его Нори. — Бильбо, не стоит. Ешь то, что ваш тан дал нам в дорогу.  
— Ну хотя бы один раз, — попросил Бильбо. — Мне просто любопытно.  
— Могу со стопроцентным шансом предсказать твою реакцию, — усмехнулся Бомбур, и развернул на руке комм. В появившемся окне Бильбо увидел анкету с собственным именем и перечнем всех параметров, вплоть до состава крови. — Так, что тут у нас… уровень гемоглобина… аминокислоты… процент жировой массы… все, готово, — с последними словами он ткнул пальцем в комм, тот пискнул, и на одной из стенных панелей загорелся зеленый индикатор.  
Бомбур неторопливо прошел по кухне, нажал несколько незаметных с первого взгляда кнопок, и из недр шкафчика с легким шипением выдвинулся поднос, на котором стояла одноразовая тарелка, наполненная чем-то полупрозрачным и бесформенным. Рядом лежала одноразовая ложка.  
— Вот и все мои обязанности повара. Сложно перетрудиться, — развел руками Бомбур.  
— Это точно съедобно? — подозрительно принюхался Бильбо, но блюдо абсолютно не имело запаха. Только сама емкость неприятно отдавала железом.  
— Оптимальная питательная смесь, — кивнул Бомбур, выводя на экран комма полный состав блюда. — Я рассчитал необходимую порцию витаминов и микроэлементов. Оно отвратительно на вкус, но есть после него не хочется весь день.  
— Оно же ничем не пахнет, — с сомнением сказал Бильбо. Он набрал в ложку немного скользкой массы, и от нее к тарелке потянулись длинные прозрачные нити.  
— Где-то были заменители вкуса и запаха, но я очень их не советую, Бильбо, — доверительно сказал Бомбур. — Это ты проглотишь и забудешь, а после того будет еще и тошнить.  
Бильбо в ужасе представил, как вынужден питаться только этим каждый день, и ему стало стыдно — он-то думал, что дварфы так накинулись на его еду в норе из-за того, что по своей природе были бескультурными, как орки. Поэтому он решительно вздохнул и быстро сунул ложку со странной смесью в рот. И тут же едва не выплюнул ее обратно — Нори сказал правду — по ощущениям больше всего это походило на сопли.  
— Только не плюйся, — все так же потешался Нори, наблюдая за мучениями Бильбо. — Глотай, оно склизкое и хорошо проскальзывает.  
Бильбо с трудом заставил себя проглотить это и сразу же отложил ложку в сторону.  
— Спасибо, Бомбур. Это был интересный эксперимент, но я все же предпочту омлет, — стараясь казаться невозмутимым перед двумя смеющимися дварфами, сказал он. — Неужели у себя дома вы едите то же самое?  
— Ну, иногда приходится, — пожал плечами Бомбур. — У нас есть коровы, овцы и куры, мы выращиваем для них корм, но вот овощей и фруктов у нас мало — в горах они растут плохо. Подождите немного, я сейчас приготовлю омлет, — он убежал в подсобку, двигаясь удивительно ловко для такого здоровяка, а Бильбо и Нори устроились на металлических стульях возле пустого стола.  
Поздний завтрак прошел весело, правда, Бильбо все время рисковал подавиться — иногда от шуток Нори, а иногда из-за шокирующих высказываний странного дварфа. За те полчаса, что они просидели вместе, Бильбо, по собственным ощущениям, успел услышать половину всех дварфских сплетен за последние месяцы. По большей части имена были не знакомы, и Бильбо успокаивал себя этим, представляя, что просто слушает истории о выдуманных героях, а не сплетни о чужой жизни.  
Хотя этот разговор принес и нечто полезное — например, Бильбо узнал, что мать Фили и Кили зовут Дис, что она приходится родной сестрой Дубощиту, и осталась вместо него управлять дварфской общиной в Синих горах.  
— Просто представь себе Торина в юбке, — хихикнул в кулак Нори. — Ну и добавь немного эмоциональности. Эта леди суровее ядерной зимы, скажу я тебе.  
— Странно, а Фили и Кили совсем не такие, — пробормотал Бильбо.  
— Ну, они еще совсем молоды, только-только вошли во взрослый возраст. Да и Балин рассказывал, что по молодости Дис ставила на уши весь Эребор, не боялась даже старого короля.  
— На упоминай при мне об этом… дварфе, — нахмурившись, бросил Бильбо, и Нори в мирном жесте поднял ладони.  
— Я тебя понял. Ладно, пойдем, отведу тебя в лабораторию, заодно посмотрю на твои пробирки.  
— Я опасаюсь пускать тебя туда, Нори, — усмехнулся Бильбо. — Вдруг что-то стащишь. Предупреждаю, в некоторых колбах яд.  
— Ну, я рисковый парень, — подмигнул ему Нори и Бильбо спрятал лицо в ладонях, чтобы скрыть смех.

***  
Они прошли почти весь путь до моторного отсека, когда под потолком внезапно взвыла сирена, крота качнуло, а после снаружи по корпусу заскрежетало что-то острое. Бильбо передернуло.  
— Зиверт мне в печень, что это?  
— Какая-нибудь очередная мутировавшая тварь. Говорили же Балину, что под землей идти удобнее, — ответил Нори. — Пойдем-ка в рубку, посмотрим что случилось.  
— А мы никому не помешаем?  
— Все будет в порядке, Бильбо, — отмахнулся Нори и похлопал его по плечу. — Если что, свалю все ответственность на тебя.  
— Ты хотел сказать — возьму на себя? — расхохотался Бильбо.  
— А разве я сказал иначе? — с притворным недоумением отозвался Нори. — Давай, вперед, и вверх по лестнице.  
В рубке было оживленно. Большое помещение было заполнено пультами управления, голографическими экранами с бесчисленными потоками данных, в двух креслах сидели Дубощит и Балин, какие-то команды на комме отбивал Глоин, а Фили и Кили застыли возле большой проекции, развернутой во всю стену, всматриваясь в вид “за бортом”. Окон в кроте не было, поэтому обзор обеспечивали десятки наружных камер.  
— Ага, еще один! Дави его, дядя, левее! — азартно выкрикивали братья по очереди или одновременно, воинственно потрясая кулаками. Казалось, дай им волю, и они, нацепив броню, побегут лупить противника голыми руками.   
Дубощит полностью игнорировал их выкрики, Балин иногда улыбался, а Глоин периодически сердито фыркал.  
Бильбо сперва не понял, что происходит — на поверхности поднялась метель, такая плотная, что не видно было ничего вокруг, но потом заметил, что в белом месиве тут и там мелькают огромные темные тени. Вот одна из них подобралась совсем близко, прыгнула вверх на добрые пять футов, и Бильбо отчетливо увидел на экране отвратительно изуродованную зубастую пасть. Существо в прыжке растопырило вывернутые под странными углами лапы, перевитые вздувшимися венами, раззявило изъеденную кровоточащими язвами пасть, и Бильбо услышал тот самый пронзительный скрежет, когда когти чудовища пробороздили внешнюю обшивку.  
Тут крот резко вильнул, повернувшаяся с шипением роющая лопасть сбила тварь с бока крота, и та, дернув напоследок лапами, угодила прямо под гусеницы. Снег тут же пропитался черной кровью, Бильбо будто наяву услышал мерзкий хруст ломающихся костей, но крот ни на секунду не остановился, продолжая так же уверенно взрывать снег перед собой.  
— А, мистер Боггинс, вы тоже здесь, — поприветствовал его Кили и замахал руками, чуть не задев брата по носу. — Идите сюда, здесь лучше видно.  
— Бэггинс, если хотите знать, — отозвался Бильбо. — И нет, спасибо, мне и отсюда открывается отличный вид. Это волки?  
— Они. Большая стая, но наш крот им не по зубам, — горделиво отозвался Фили. — Эх, мне бы сейчас туда, да пару кинжалов с собой.  
— Вы бы с таким рвением с утра отмывали машинное отделение, — проворчал Глоин. — Балроговы детеныши, ну-ка тише, не мешайте пилотам.  
— Мы передадим маме, что ты о ней думаешь, — засмеялся в ответ Кили.  
— Я ей это и сам могу в лицо сказать, — фыркнул Глоин.  
— Думаю, Дис воспримет это как комплимент, — усмехнулся Дубощит, все так же сидя спиной к ним, и остальные засмеялись. Бильбо на секунду напрягся от звуков этого голоса, но сразу же мысленно дал себе оплеуху — дурак, этот дварф уже давно забыл о твоем существовании, успокойся и ты. Но тут Дубощит, все так же, не поворачиваясь, добавил:  
— Мистер Бэггинс, надеюсь, вы разместились с комфортом?  
— Да, мистер Дубощит, благодарю, — сдержанно ответил Бильбо.  
— Бофур передал, что вечером вы собираетесь устроить демонстрацию симбионта.   
— Планирую рассказать о нем всем, кому это интересно.  
— Похвальная инициатива. После ужина в тренировочном зале, — коротко ответил дварф и резко крутанул рычаги. Очередная мутировавшая тварь превратилась в кровавую лужу на снегу. Бильбо вдруг стало неуютно и он поспешил уйти из рубки, оставив Нори наблюдать за исходом странного боя.


	5. Chapter 5

Бильбо стоял в коридоре крота и рассматривал схему помещений, которую ему на комм сбросил Бофур.  
— Зиверт мне в печень, — недовольно хмыкнул он себе под нос, — то ли я ослеп, то ли в этом балроговом железном черве нет никакого тренировочного зала.  
Что и говорить — дварфы хорошо умели распределять свободное место — каждый закуток, каким бы маленьким он ни был, использовался для чего-то, и Бильбо не мог этого не одобрять, но в данный момент нагромождение комнат и надписей на схеме только сбивало его с толку. Он на мгновение представил себе, как будет оправдываться перед Дубощитом за то, что не пришел на демонстрацию только из-за того, что просто-напросто заблудился, и его пробрала дрожь.   
— Ты чего здесь застыл, парень? — Бильбо едва не подпрыгнул на месте и резко обернулся — за спиной, ухмыляясь, стоял здоровяк Двалин. — Или у тебя медитация перед боем?  
— Нет, мистер Двалин, я…  
— Просто Двалин, не люблю всех этих реверансов, — хмыкнул дварф и хлопнул Бильбо по плечу, отчего ноги у бедного хоббита едва не подогнулись — рука у Двалина была тяжелой.  
— Я ищу тренировочный зал, э-э… Двалин. Не мог бы ты подсказать мне, где он?  
— Ну, неудивительно, что ты не смог его найти, — дварф приглашающе махнул рукой и пошел впереди. — Его здесь нет.  
— То есть как это? — опешил Бильбо. Не мог же Дубощит так по-детски его разыграть?   
— Изначально крота строили для добычи руды, и никаких тренировок на нем не проводили. Это уже потом Бофур со своими ребятами здесь что-то докручивал. Смотри, — Двалин подошел к очередной панели управления рядом с переборкой — из-за того, что крот был разделен на несколько самостоятельных секций, управление в нем дублировалось — и нажал пару кнопок. — Во время бурения так лучше не делать, но сейчас у нас техническая остановка, так что все в порядке.  
Вдруг слева от Бильбо раздался низкий гул, и стена, дрогнув, поехала прямо на него. Он шарахнулся в сторону, и тут понял, что вся секция, в которой они сейчас стояли, двигается, и стены едут навстречу друг к другу.  
— Да не мечись ты как перепуганный кролик, — рассмеялся Двалин. — Не расплющит тебя, можешь не бояться.  
И действительно — когда проход уменьшился до трети — ровно настолько, чтобы один дварф мог пройти по нему, не цепляясь за стены, движение прекратилось, и гул затих.  
— Пойдем, — дварф махнул рукой и, набрав код, открыл одну из дверей.   
Они прошли по короткому узкому коридору и оказались в довольно просторном пустом зале с металлическими стенами и покрытым чем-то похожим на упругий дерн полом. Множество мелких ламп хорошо освещало зал, а стены, видимо, глушили звук, так как гул двигателей здесь был едва слышен.  
— Мы пришли раньше, поэтому можем пока размяться, — Двалин, сняв рабочую куртку и майку и оставшись голым по пояс, уже вовсю разминал руки — бугры мышц так и ходили под татуированной кожей. Бильбо на пару секунд засмотрелся, но тут же себя одернул.   
— Но я не планировал ничего такого, — пробормотал он. — Просто хотел рассказать про эту технологию…  
— Нет, пустой болтовней можешь развлекать эльфов — это они любители почесать языками почем зря, — хмыкнул Двалин и упал на кулаки. После нескольких отжиманий у него даже дыхание не сбилось. — Лучше покажи что умеешь на практике.  
— Но я проверял симбионта только на мутантах, — Бильбо аккуратно зашел за спину Двалину и теперь уже с безопасного ракурса рассматривал мощную спину и плечи. Зрелище было впечатляющим.  
— Вот как раз и попробуешь, — дварф вдруг одним слитным движением перевернулся, и теперь продолжал отжиматься лицом вверх, держа ноги на весу. Глаза его смеялись.  
Бильбо почувствовал, как к щекам подступает румянец и поспешил отвернуться.  
В это время из коридора послышались шаги и вошли несколько членов отряда.  
— А, вы уже здесь, — помахал рукой Бофур. — Эй, Двалин! Да, ты, гора тухлого мяса, хватит смущать нашего хоббита.  
— Ха, кто-то хочет снова стать отбивной? — отозвался Двалин и поднялся на ноги. Подойдя к дальней стене, он нажал несколько незаметных с первого взгляда кнопок, и стенная панель разъехалась в стороны, открывая взгляду нишу, заполненную самым разным оружием. Выбрав несколько длинных деревянных шестов, Двалин кинул пару из них Фили и Кили, один оставил себе, а последний отдал Бофуру.  
— Отрабатываем квадрат. Бифур, можешь пока погонять Бильбо, а то он совсем не хочет упражняться, — Двалин ухмыльнулся ошарашенному хоббиту и тут же развернулся к противникам. Дварфы встали лицом друг к другу и подняли шесты на уровне груди. Первым атаковал Бофур — он быстро присел и одной подсечкой сбил с ног зазевавшегося Фили, но тут и ему самому пришлось упасть на пол — прямо у него над головой просвистел шест Двалина.  
Бильбо хотел отойти к стене, чтобы его не зацепили, но тут его по плечу похлопал Бифур.   
— Двалин пошутил, мне не нужна тренировка, — попытался отмахнуться от него Бильбо, но это оказалось не так просто — дварф упрямо качал головой и показывал жестами, чтобы Бильбо начал отжиматься.  
Все это закончилось нелепыми перебежками по тренировочному залу, от которых Бильбо вспотел и запыхался, но в итоге ему пришлось сдаться дварфу.  
— Все-все, твоя взяла, — Бильбо тяжело оперся руками о колени и пытался отдышаться. — Дай мне минутку.  
На это Бифур кивнул и показательно стал загибать пальцы, а Бильбо выругался сквозь зубы и сосредоточился на симбионте. Он не хотел выводить того из полусна раньше времени, потому что невозможно было предсказать, как тот в активном состоянии отреагирует на такое окружение, но выбора все равно не было — судя по репликам Двалина, дварфов не удовлетворили бы одни слова.  
Бильбо мысленно потянулся к отдаленному уголку сознания и со всей возможной лаской позвал своего друга. Тот ощущался как маленький теплый комочек, который до времени дремал, защищая Бильбо только от повседневных опасностей, но теперь просыпаясь, он горячими нитями прорастал в каждую клетку тела, даря необыкновенную легкость.   
Перед глазами на мгновение все поплыло, а потом мир на периферии зрения окрасился в едва заметный зеленый тон. Сердце громко стукнуло в груди раз, другой, и тут все ощущения обострились, одновременно больно ударяя по чувствам. Слишком громко стучали шесты дерущихся, слишком четко ощущалось тепло Бифура рядом, слишком сильно пахло металлом и слишком ярким был свет.   
Бильбо зажмурился, и через пару секунд это прошло, симбионт помог телу подстроиться, а потом и увести новые ощущения на границу сознания. Бильбо едва успел объяснить ему, что опасности нет, и существа вокруг — не враги, как Бифур попытался толкнуть его в плечо. Сделай он это на минуту раньше, и последствия могли бы быть ужасными. Теперь же Бильбо, подчиняясь рефлексам симбионта, просто отпрыгнул от руки дварфа и оказался в другом углу комнаты.  
Дерущиеся ничего не заметили, но глаза Бифура полезли на лоб. Он пробормотал несколько слов на дварфском языке — судя по интонациям, ругательства, — и сделал вопросительный жест руками.  
— Прости, Бифур, я совсем не подумал о том, что стоило тебя предупредить, — подойдя ближе, покаялся Бильбо. — Я разбудил симбионта, и боюсь, пока что он вам не доверяет и против того, чтобы кто-то меня трогал. Я ему все объясню, но на это потребуется время. Теперь я могу поотжиматься, но в этом нет смысла — симбионт фактически сделает всю работу за меня.  
Бифур задумчиво дернул себя за бороду, хмыкнул, но все равно упрямо мотнул головой, и Бильбо со вздохом опустился на руки.  
От усталости, которая одолевала его еще пару минут назад, не осталось и следа, тело ощущалось до того легким, что казалось — взмахни он руками посильнее и взлетишь. Но Бильбо прекрасно знал, что за все — и за эту легкость в том числе — придется платить. Симбионт не мог брать энергию из воздуха, и поэтому после демонстрации придется просить у Бомбура еще одну, а может, и две порции еды. Если не сделать этого, вскоре такой приятный округлый живот Бильбо грозит совсем исчезнуть, что для любого хоббита было совершенно неприемлемым.  
В прежние годы, сразу после катастрофы, были случаи, когда хоббиты, опьяненные силой симбионта, забывали обо всех предосторожностях и вырабатывали ресурс организма целиком. Иногда их удавалось спасти, но чаще бедняги гибли, даже не осознав, что их убило.  
После этого одним из главных законов Подширья стало то, что в активном состоянии симбионтов могли держать только разведчики, которые постоянно ходили на поверхность и подвергались нападениям мутантов. Для прочих же было обязательным погружать симбионтов в дрему, в которой они потребляли намного меньше энергии.  
Бильбо вдруг понял, что слишком задумался, а в это время симбионт, исполняя его команду, продолжал отжиматься. Сколько это уже продолжалось, Бильбо не понял, но судя по удивленному взгляду Бифура — довольно давно.   
Из другого угла послышался лязг железа и, повернув голову, Бильбо увидел, что четверка дварфов, прежде бившаяся на шестах, перешла на массивные двуручные мечи. Трое из них одновременно атаковали Двалина, и тот не без усилий, но все-таки пока отбивался.  
Послышался звук открывающейся двери, и голос Глоина:  
— А я тебе говорю, что под землей будет проще. Да, медленнее, но мы ничем не рискуем.  
— Ты помнишь, что сказал Гэндальф? У нас мало времени, — ответил ему Балин, и тут все оставшиеся дварфы вошли в тренировочный зал. Бильбо тут же поднялся на ноги, а Бифур, кивнув ему, отступил к стене.  
— У нас еще будет время это обсудить, — обратился к двум дварфам Дубощит. — Сперва нужно разобраться с другими вопросами. Мистер Бэггинс, вы готовы?  
— Да, — коротко кивнул Бильбо. Четверка дварфов с оружием наконец, изрядно поваляв Двалина по полу, отложила мечи и присоединилась к остальным. Все сошлись в одной половине комнаты, оставив вторую Бильбо, и выжидательно уставились на него.  
— Добрый вечер всем, — нерешительно начал Бильбо, раздумывая, как лучше начать демонстрацию. Пристальное внимание стольких пар глаз его смущало . — Я… сперва хотел просто на словах объяснить вам действие симбионта, но Двалин подсказал мне, что этого будет недостаточно.  
— Конечно нет, давай уже к делу, Бильбо, — выкрикнул упомянутый дварф, и остальные закивали.  
— Да, я так и поступлю, но хочу сразу вас предупредить, что симбионты не испытывались ни на ком, кроме враждебных тварей с поверхности. И я не хотел бы вас нечаянно ранить…  
— Ты принимаешь нас за неженок, хоббит? — прогудел в густую огненную бороду Глоин. — Мы вроде не давали повода.  
— Правильно, у Глоина такой непробиваемый череп, что он скорее стену прошибет, чем шишку себе посадит, — ухмыльнулся Двалин.  
— А сам-то! — Глоин было хотел развернуться, но ладонь Дубощита опустилась ему на плечо.  
— Двалин, Глоин, хватит, — негромко сказал он, и оба тут же замолчали. Дубощит перевел нечитаемый взгляд на Бильбо и добавил: — Продолжайте, мистер Бэггинс. Вам нет нужды тревожиться о наших ранах — у нас в группе есть медик.  
— Хм… ну что ж, хорошо, — Бильбо нервно прикусил губу, еще раз оббежал глазами собравшихся и решительным движением начал снимать жилет, а за ним и рубашку с нательной майкой. Дварфы недоуменно переглянулись, но промолчали, а Бильбо, раздевшись до пояса, сложил вещи на пол.  
— Тебе определенно не хватает крепких мышц, парень, — хмыкнул Двалин, оценивающей разглядывая фигуру Бильбо. — Хотя, в некоторых местах…  
— Бильбо, не слушай этого ненормального, он помешан на своем накачанном мясе. Ты и без всего этого очень милый, — со смехом вступился за него Бофур.  
— Так! Давайте просто... закроем эту тему, — прервал зарождающийся спор смущенный Бильбо. Он не привык к такому вниманию и чувствовал себя сейчас крайне неловко. — Я хотел показать вам, как выглядит симбионт. Он здесь, — Бильбо показал в область солнечного сплетения, где, почти сливаясь с кожей, был заметен небольшой, миндалевидной формы, бугорок длиной с мизинец.  
Двары подались вперед и обступили его почти со всех сторон, разглядывая и обсуждая увиденное.  
— Похоже на странный шрам, — сказал Оин и шагнул Ближе, но Бильбо тут же отступил на шаг.  
— Пожалуйста, не трогайте его. Симбионт сейчас активен, и может среагировать агрессивно.  
— Да он же меньше моего пальца, — Оин упрямо лез вперед, в глазах его горело любопытство. — Это вот такая кроха защищает от радиации?  
Бильбо попытался увернуться, но Оин, с удивительной для его возраста ловкостью, все же ткнул в симбионта, и тут же с невнятным ругательством отшатнутся. На конце его пальца выступила капля крови, и через пару секунд рука потеряла чувствительность и повисла плетью.  
— Варг меня раздери, что это? — ошарашенно пробормотал он, щупая онемевшую руку другой. — Будто во сне отлежал.  
Остальные дварфы тоже отступили на шаг назад, уже не пытаясь тыкать в Бильбо пальцами.  
— Симбион впрыснул вам крошечную дозу парализатора, — пожал плечами Бильбо. — Это не опасно и пройдет через несколько минут.  
— А ну-ка, расскажи по порядку, как эта штука угодила к тебе, — из-за неудачи интерес Оина ничуть не угас. Он разглядывал Бильбо так, будто только и мечтал о том, как бы разложить его на операционном столе и разделать на кусочки. Он развернулся к остальным и прикрикнул: — А ну, отошли от мальчика, а то я потом не буду лечить ваши задницы! Садитесь на пол и не мельтешите.  
Остальные дварфы, бурча под нос ругательства, послушно сели, и Бильбо почувствовал, как симбионт расслабляется. Сразу стало легче дышать.  
— Спасибо. Итак, разработкой симбионтов занимались еще до катастрофы, — начал Бильбо. — В этом проекте участвовали многие, в том числе и мой отец. Но симбионты не рассматривались в том ключе, в котором они есть сейчас — они изобретались как панацея, лекарство от всех болезней, которое при этом продлевает жизнь. Их хотели вживлять только больным и старым хоббитам.  
— Судя по тому, что я ничего об этом не слышал, разработки проводились тайно, — хмыкнул Оин.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Бильбо. — Во-первых, мы не были уверены в успехе — ведь симбионты разрабатывать специально для хоббитов, как бы они повели себя с другими расами неясно; а во-вторых, мы не хотели привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Ситуация в мире тогда была напряженная, а мы мирный народ, у нас не было оружия и навыков в сражениях…  
— То есть, вы опасались войны, — сказал Балин, задумчиво поглаживая бороду.  
— Но она все равно случилась, — с горечью ответил Бильбо, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Дубощита. — Большая часть хоббитов погибла, а те, кто сумел выжить, спрятались в подземном убежище, которое со временем разрослось и стало Подширьем. Почти все тогда страдали от последствий облучения, и у нас не было другого выбора, кроме как рискнуть и пересадить недоделанных симбионтов всем. Некоторые от этого умерли, но большинство выздоровело. С того времени наш отдел биоразработок непрерывно занимается усовершенствованием симбионтов, и нам многое удалось сделать.  
— И как же вы их подсаживаете? — спросил Оин, разминая руку, к которой медленно возвращалась чувствительность. — Когда ты говорил об это раньше, я думал, что это какое-то внешнее устройство, но эта штука, похоже, сидит прямо в тебе.  
— Достаточно сделать небольшой надрез на коже, и эмбрион симбионта сам врастет в тело, — Бильбо показал на солнечное сплетение. — Обычно мы подсаживаем его сюда, самое удобное место. А дальше симбионт развивается и растет вместе с хозяином. Мой, например, уже полностью вырос, потому что ему около десяти лет. Но это старый образец, те, что мы делаем сейчас, растут намного быстрее. Я просто не хотел менять его на нового — с этим мы давно сдружились, и удалять его их тела будет как предать друга, — закончил Бильбо совсем тихо.  
— Вы говорите об этом существе так, будто оно имеет собственное сознание, — впервые задал вопрос Дубощит. Он сидел довольно далеко от Бильбо, но тот все равно видел, что взгляд дварфа неотрывно прикован к его груди. В этом взгляде не было особого любопытства, скорее затаенная подозрительность.  
— Нет, мистер Дубощит, — спокойно ответил Бильбо, — у симбионтов нет и не может быть сознания, потому что они по своей природе ближе к растениям, а не к животным. Да, у них есть рефлексы и они реагируют на внешние раздражители, но при этом у них нет сформированных мыслей — только очень смутные отголоски эмоций, которые они учатся воспринимать, наблюдая за носителем. В основном они ощущают привязанность к хозяину, агрессию к врагам и некое подобие тревоги, если носитель ранен или обессилен. Более сложные эмоции симбион учится показывать, только если достаточно стар и прожил с хозяином очень долго.  
— Например, как ваш, — ответил дварф.  
— Да. Моего симбионта не нужно постоянно контролировать и ограничивать его в действиях. К примеру, если бы у меня был молодой, неопытный симбионт, он вполне мог был оторвать Оину несколько пальцев. Мой же может считывать эмоции окружающих существ, и если не видит угрозы, то не будет атаковать по-настоящему.  
— А если что-то пойдет не так, их можно извлечь? — тихо подал голос Ори. Он все это время не расставался с планшетом и, похоже, вел видеозапись разговора. Бильбо сделал себе отметку на будущее поговорить об этом с молодым дварфом — информация была секретная, и нельзя было допустить, чтобы остальные расы о ней узнали.  
— Конечно, у нас есть специальный препарат для этого. Извлечение совершенно безболезненно, но мы стараемся такого не делать.  
— Почему?  
— Как я уже говорил, мы привязаны к своим симбионтам и считаем их друзьями, а извлечение — это фактически убийство, потому что без носителя симбионт не живет, и пересадить никому другому его тоже нельзя.  
Дварфы задумчиво переговаривались между собой, и Бильбо тоже замолчал, переводя дух. Ему было почти стыдно за ту небольшую ложь, которую он себе позволил, но рассказывать в присутствии Дубощита всю правду было чревато серьезными проблемами.Зная историю этого дварфа, можно было не сомневаться, что он отнесется с большим подозрением к любому псевдо-разуму, а усугублять и так далеко не простые отношения с лидером компании Бильбо не хотел.  
Симбионт в ответ на его тревогу передал ему по мыслесвязи образ чего-то большого, мягкого и теплого, что окутало хоббита со всех сторон, и Бильбо сразу стало легче. Он так скучал по такому общению со своим другом — то едва уловимое присутствие, когда симбионт спал, не могло заменить эту искреннюю заботу существа, которое преданно его любило.  
— Так что, как насчет спарринга? — вырвал его из размышлений голос Двалина.  
— Тебе лишь бы подраться, — проворчал в ответ Оин, — дай я лучше возьму у мальчика пару анализов…  
— Подождите, — перебил их Бильбо, пока дварфы окончательно не решили его участь, — Оин, спасибо, но анализы ни к чему — состав моей крови тебе уже известен, а все, что связано с симбионтом, ты, при всем моем уважении к твоему опыту, не поймешь. Я лучше как-нибудь объясню тебе все сам.  
— Я тебя услышал, — кивнул Оин. — Надеюсь, ты не будешь тянуть до тех пор, пока Аулэ не сойдет на эту землю.  
— И от поединка я тоже откажусь — продолжил Бильбо, — потому что симбионты не разрабатывались для боев. Они должны были помочь нам выжить, но не воевать.  
— Но ваши патрули ходят на поверхность и сражаются с мутантами, — заметил Балин. Он опустил на глаз цифровой монокль и внимательно разглядывал в него хоббита. Что он мог там видеть, Бильбо не знал, но взгляд Балина не был недовольным. — Для них делали специальных боевых симбионтов?  
— Конечно нет, — помотал головой Бильбо, — да они почти и не сражаются — по крайней мере, как это выглядит в вашем понимании. Симбионтов используют для маскировки на поверхности, чтобы не привлекать внимание хищников, а если те все же нападают, то разведчики либо убегают, парализовав противника, либо, в крайнем случае, убивают его ядом или из пистолетов. Мой народ не любит напрасных жертв.  
В наступившей тишине отчетливо прозвучал голос Дубощита:  
— Если на нас нападет враг, что очень вероятно в этом походе, вы будете бесполезны в бою, мистер Бэггинс, а это недопустимо, — дварф шагнул ближе и еще раз оценивающе осмотрел Бильбо. Вид у него был уставший и хмурый. — Вы должны научиться драться. В нашей компании все воины, и вы не будете исключением.  
— Мой народ сотни лет обходился без этого умения, — ответил Бильбо, разглядывая одну из металлических бусин у виска Дубощита. В глаза дварфу, когда тот был так близко, он не мог смотреть, хотя сам не понимал, почему. — И мой симбионт вполне способен защитить меня, поэтому за мою безопасность можете не волноваться.  
— Вы ведете себя по-детски самонадеянно, — ответил Дубощит. Голос его по-прежнему ничего не выражал, но поза была напряженной. Он шагнул еще ближе, и теперь почти нависал над Бильбо, из-за чего симбионт забеспокоился, посылая по рукам и ногам уже ощутимое покалывание. Из-за обострившейся чувствительности Бильбо отчетливо слышал, как гулко и тяжело стучит сердце дварфа. — Вы не были в тех местах, куда мы направляемся, и ничего не знаете об опасности, которая нас ждет. Судя по словам Гэндальфа, без вас поход не увенчается успехом, поэтому мы должны доставить вас к горе в целостности.  
— Я уверен, что смогу себя защитить, — упрямо ответил Бильбо, в глубине души уже понимая, что не прав. Слова дварфа были разумны, и скажи их кто-то другой, Бильбо согласился бы с доводами, но… только не с этим дварфом. Какая-то его глупая часть отчаянно не желала признавать правоту лидера компании. Бильбо уже жалел о сказанном, но слов было не вернуть.  
— Что ж, — обронил Дубощит сухо. Голос его стал напряжен, как взведенная пружина. — Я проверю. Двалин! — рявкнул он в сторону, и Бильбо чуть не подскочил на месте. — Раздай всем тренировочное оружие и выключи свет. Мистер Бэггинс, — снова совсем тихо обратился он к Бильбо. — Защищайтесь.


	6. Chapter 6

— Что? — ошарашенно переспросил Бильбо, но дварфы были слишком заняты, чтобы ответить — они разбирали оружие. В основном деревянное и из толстого, затупленного пластика, имитирующего вес настоящего клинка. — Зачем?  
Дубощит проигнорировал его вопрос, только еще раз взглянул в упор и отошел к арсеналу, чтобы взять длинный тяжелый шест.  
— Готов, Бильбо? — крикнул Двалин и отщелкал пару команд на комме. — Начали!  
— Что? — опять повторил Бильбо. — Нет, я не готов!  
Но его ответ потонул в других звуках. Свет погас, и вокруг наступила кромешная тьма. Единственным слабым источником света оставался комм Бильбо, но он сразу же его выключил, понимая, что так только привлечет внимание. Вокруг стало почти тихо — порой был слышен легкий шорох одежды да едва уловимое дыхание, но Бильбо был уверен, что в обычном состоянии его уши не смогли бы это уловить. Зрение за несколько секунд подстроилось, и теперь в полумраке он отчетливо видел темные движущиеся фигуры.  
Он попытался было спрятаться у стены, но Дори, который был ближе всего к нему, выставил вперед шест, преграждая дорогу.  
— И не думайте, мистер Бэггинс, мы хорошо видим в темноте, — тихо сказал он и тут же атаковал.  
Бильбо увернулся только за счет рефлексов симбионта, отбежал в сторону на несколько шагов, где ему пришлось уворачиваться уже от атаки Фили — молодой дварф действовал хитрее и попытался подкрасться со спины, но симбионт вовремя предупредил Бильбо, и он отскочил в сторону. Возле уха со свистом пронесся тренировочный меч, и Бильбо понял, что это далеко не игры — дварфы атаковали его всерьез, хоть и явно не хотели ранить. Просить их остановиться было бесполезно, и Бильбо, маневрируя между атакующими и пользуясь тем, что они не хотели ударить друг друга, метался по комнате, одновременно сосредоточившись на симбионте.  
Он редко использовал настолько глубокое слияние, потому что давно не был на поверхности и не подвергался серьезной угрозе, а потому сразу войти в это состояние, при этом уворачиваясь от атак, было непросто — потребовалось несколько минут перекатов и прыжков по комнате, прежде чем тело на несколько мгновений будто потеряло вес, а после Бильбо ощутил то, что не особо любил.   
С этого мгновения он смотрел на все будто бы со стороны, равнодушно отмечая собственные движения. Общение с симбионтом теперь сводилось к долям секунд, и пока противник замахивался, симбионт успевал без слов задать вопрос, а Бильбо — ответить, куда лучше двигаться и чем атаковать. Они действовали слажено, интуитивно понимая друг друга, и уворачиваться от атак стало куда проще.  
— Стена! — раздался откуда-то слева голос дубощита, и дварфы перестроились, образовывая колонну. Она двинулась навстречу Бильбо, растянувшись от одной до другой стены, и не оставляя ему шансов на побег.  
Точнее, это было бы так, если бы бой шел без участия симбионта. Теперь же Бильбо оглянулся по сторонам и, понимая, что выход только один, прорастил липкие щупы и, подпрыгнув, зацепился за потолок. Висеть так было неудобно — ровная металлическая поверхность почти не давала шанса укрепиться, и поэтому Бильбо, не теряя времени, прилепился к потолку еще и ногами и быстро, над головами дварфов, побежал в противоположный угол комнаты. Его попытались достать шестом, но он только с силой оттолкнул его и, похоже, попал кому-то по лбу — снизу донесся недовольный возглас.  
Дварфы, все так же стоя в шеренге, развернулись и пошли обратно. Бильбо хотел было повторить тот же трюк, но в этот раз его подловили — когда он пробегал над головами дварфов, снизу выставили сразу несколько шестов, и пока он огибал их, кто-то успел подцепить его крюком, которого он раньше не заметил, и сдернуть вниз.  
Это было больно — ладони с липкими щупами, насильно оторванные от потолка, горели, а спину, на которую упал Бильбо, будто прострелило насквозь. Он охнул и почти успел подняться, когда откуда-то сбоку ему по животу и груди досталось мечом. Тот не был острым, но был тяжелым, и у Бильбо от резкой боли на глазах выступили слезы. Он снова упал и остался бы лежать, но симбионт без команды с его стороны открыл подкожные пазухи, и вокруг Бильбо заструился газ — очень едкий и испускающий ужасную вонь. Он разрабатывался для отпугивания хищников, но и на дварфов оказал нужный эффект — те чихали, кашляли и страшно ругались, протирая слезящиеся глаза. Бильбо не стал терять времени и выстрелил вперед липкими щупами. Те мгновенно проросли по полу и тонкими побегами оплели ноги дварфов, накрепко приклеивая их к поверхности. Добавив к ним еще несколько парализующих шипов, он отбежал в угол комнаты. Тело все еще болело, но уже не так сильно — симбионт притупил боль и начал регенерацию, поэтому Бильбо прислонился к стене, выдернул себя из слияния и устало выдохнул:  
— Может, достаточно?  
— Тьфу, что это за мерзость? Убери это, меня сейчас стошнит, — прохрипел кто-то из дварфов, судя по звукам, подавляя рвотные позывы. — Клянусь Махалом, у варга под хвостом пахнет лучше!  
— Я не могу убрать запах, придется проветривать, — с некоторой долей злорадства пожал плечами Бильбо. — И постирать одежду. Может, еще побриться налысо…  
— Да ты издеваешься! — почти хором закричали дварфы, и Бильбо, смеясь про себя, поспешил их успокоить:  
— Это шутка, бриться не придется.  
— А я встать не могу, тело не слушается, — дрожащим голосом пробормотал Ори, и Бильбо стало стыдно и достадо одновременно — лучше бы он попал в кого-то другого, а не в этого безобидного мальчика.  
— Я тоже, — весело отозвался Бофур и со смехом добавил: — Не наступите мне на уши.  
— Это скоро пройдет, — ответил Бильбо. — Двалин, если мы закончили, включи, пожалуйста, свет.  
— Торин? — отозвался тот. — Что скажешь?  
— Раз мы не можем двигаться, то все очевидно, — глухо ответил тот, и Бильбо понял, что ему тоже достался парализующий шип. Эта мысль не должна была доставить ему такое удовольствие, но все же это было так.  
Через несколько секунд зажегся свет, и Бильбо направился к дварфам, чтобы отклеить их от пола. Выглядели они потрепанными и взъерошенными, но никто серьезно не пострадал.  
Когда он подошел ближе, Бомбур охнул:  
— С тобой все в порядке? Кто это так тебя?  
Бильбо опустил глаза и увидел, что его грудь наискосок пересекает огромный, уже начавший темнеть, синяк.  
— Досталось мечом, — пожал плечами Бильбо. — Не страшно.  
— Ты уверен, мальчик? — Оин потянулся было вперед, но тут же, выругавшись, едва не упал — его ноги были по-прежнему крепко приклеены к полу. — Тебя надо осмотреть — вдруг сломаны ребра.  
— Нет, правда ничего страшного, все скоро пройдет. Симбионт очень быстро регенерирует. Пожалуй, даже если бы мне отрубили руку, могла бы вырасти новая, — задумчиво пробормотал он, разглядывая собственную конечность. — Хотя, с этим мы еще не экспериментировали.  
— А я уже думал, что не встречу фанатика хуже, чем мой братец, — проворчал Глоин. — Отклей уже меня от пола, балрог тебя раздери.  
Бильбо присел, дотронулся до самого крупного побега, и тот начал втягиваться обратно в тело. Это было неприятно, ощущалось как противный зуд где-то глубоко под кожей, но бросать липкие щупы засыхать — значило потерять много органики, а это — лишние траты энергии.  
— Разморозить вас так же легко я не могу, придется просто подождать, — сказал Бильбо, когда дварфы были свободны.  
— Парень, а это нормально, что из тебя ветки торчат? Ты похож на куст, — удивление в голосе Двалина было неподдельным. Бильбо снова оглядел себя и понял, что так быстро переработать липкие щупы у симбионта не вышло, их было слишком много — еще бы, на такую толпу дварфов — и он вывел их наружу, оплетая кожу Бильбо тонкими белесыми побегами, а кое-где и прорастая небольшими зеленоватыми веточками. Такого любопытного эффекта Бильбо никогда не получал, поэтому дал себе зарок поэкспериментировать с этим потом.  
— Так и должно быть, они скоро пропадут. Я ведь говорил, что симбионты — это растения. Вот и доказательства.  
— Ты как энт из книги сказок, — подал голос Ори. Он уже сидел, растирая руки, но встать пока не мог. Впрочем, это не помешало ему достать свой верный планшет.  
— Действительно, — хихикнул Бильбо. — Нужно будет попробовать превратиться в дерево.  
— Мистер Бэггинс, те трюки, которые работают на живых организмах, будут бесполезны против роботов. Вы не думали об этом? — голос Торина разорвал уютную тишину, установившуюся в комнате. Бильбо вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на дварфа. Тот с явным трудом сел, и было отчетливо видно, как раздражает его собственное бессилие. — Этих фокусов недостаточно для настоящего боя. А если врагов будет не дюжина, а сотня? Если они не будут щадить вас, как делали мы? — он смотрел на Бильбо исподлобья, волосы его разлохматились и густой черной гривой накрывали плечи. Бильбо невольно отметил про себя, что сейчас этот дварф выглядит как дикий зверь, и будь он проклят за подобные мысли, но это было красиво.  
— Мне кажется, — сглотнул он, отводя взгляд, — что я показал вам достаточно, чтобы убедить в том, что я не беспомощен.  
— Это лишь ваше мнение, и оно неверно, — Дубощит, стиснув зубы, встал, опираясь на руку Двалина. Ноги его дрожали. — Будь этот бой настоящим, меч перерубил бы вас надвое, — он указал пальцем на синяк на груди Бильбо. — И тогда никакой симбионт бы вас не оживил.  
— Да, но…  
— Довольно, — перебил его Дубощит. — Я увидел достаточно, и мое мнение не изменилось. С завтрашнего дня вы начинаете тренировки. Двалин, помоги мне дойти до машинного отделения — пора запускать крота, мы и так слишком долго стояли.  
— Но послушайте! — крикнул Бильбо, но дварф уже повернулся к нему спиной и направился к выходу.  
— Не стоит, ты этим ничего не изменишь, — раздался рядом голос Балина, и когда Бильбо развернулся, старый дварф ответил ему многозначительной улыбкой. — Торина тебе не переспорить, да и не нужно — он прав, ты и сам это понимаешь.  
Бильбо в ответ только тяжело вздохнул.  
— Пойдем со мной в рубку, мы остановились в окрестностях старого Бри, можно будет запустить дронов над городом.  
— А ты знаешь, чем меня подкупить, — усмехнулся Бильбо. — Сейчас, мне только нужно одеться.  
Через несколько минут, когда тренировочная комната опустела, Бильбо вместе с Балином, а также Фили и Кили, которые увязались за ними, направились в рубку. У старого дварфа явно было хорошее настроение — он на ходу напевал что-то себе под нос и иногда в пол-оборота хитро поглядывал на Бильбо.  
— Что? — в конце концов не выдержал тот, но Балин только покачал головой:  
— Ничего, просто я раздумывал над тем, как удивительна и непредсказуема жизнь.  
— Ну, с этим трудно поспорить, — хмыкнул Бильбо.  
В рубке было тихо, не светились экраны и не плясали столбики данных. Странно было видеть это большое помещение пустым, и Бильбо невольно задумался, каково дежурить здесь ночью, когда остальные спят.  
— Торин с Двалином планировали проверить двигатель на холостом ходу — как-то не так он звучит — поэтому у нас есть где-то полчаса перед стартом, — сказал Балин, усаживаясь в одно из пилотских кресел. — Мальчики, если вы тоже хотели полетать с дронами, вам придется подождать.  
— Хорошо, Балин, — как-то непривычно грустно отозвался Фили. — Только сперва я хотел извиниться перед Бильбо.  
— А что случилось? — удивился тот. Он не мог припомнить, чем братья могли ему насолить. — Вы что-то разбили в моей лаборатории?  
— Нет, это я тебя так… мечом, — с покаянным выражением признался Фили. — Прости, я не рассчитал силу, я привык тренироваться с Двалином, и просто… тебе сильно больно? — с отчаянием в голосе добавил он.  
— Все хорошо, не волнуйся, — Бильбо с улыбкой потрепал Фили по плечу. — Я уже говорил — симбионт все лечит очень быстро. Завтра даже синяка не останется.  
— Прости еще раз, я так испугался, — шмыгнул носом Фили и вдруг притянул Бильбо к себе, обнимая. Хоббит едва успел остановить симбионта от атаки. Он смущенно хмыкнул и обнял Фили в ответ, похлопав его по спине, и тут к ним присоединился Кили, обхватывая хоббита еще крепче. Ощущение было очень странным, но приятным — Бильбо так давно ни с кем не обнимался.  
— Все-все, только не плачь, — улыбнулся Бильбо, — иначе твой дядя меня не простит.  
— Он тоже волновался, — куда-то в макушку Бильбо пробормотал Кили. — Я знаю его этот взгляд — сам сердитый, как балрог, но на самом деле просто сильно переживает.  
— Да ну, глупости, — фыркнул Бильбо, выбираясь из объятий. — Не сравнивайте меня с собой — вы его родня.  
— Ну да, зато ты выглядишь как ребенок, — отозвался Фили. — А он любит всех поучать и воспитывать. Мы-то знаем.  
— Это оскорбительно, если хочешь знать, — возмутился Бильбо. — Я взрослый совершеннолетний хоббит!  
— Мальчики в чем-то правы, Бильбо, — вступил в разговор Балин, лукаво усмехаясь. — Вряд ли он, как и все мы, так уж часто в своей жизни видели хоббитов. Ваш народ небольшого роста, узкий в плечах и довольно…  
— Толстый, ты хотел сказать? — поджав губы, отозвался Бильбо. — У нас это считается красивым.  
— Округлый. Я хотел сказать — округлый, — улыбнулся Балин. — У нас такими бывают только дети в довольно юном возрасте. Посмотри на Фили и Кили — они едва перешагнули порог совершеннолетия, а уже больше многих из нас.  
— Но это не значит, что меня нужно воспитывать, — фыркнул Бильбо.  
— Несомненно, — кивнул на это Балин. — Но этот рефлекс очень трудно побороть. Дети у нас рождаются редко, и мы привыкли защищать их любой ценой. Боюсь, учитывая характер Торина, тебе придется с этим смириться — вряд ли он когда-нибудь сможет это перебороть. Поэтому для блага всех нас прошу — не спорь с ним. Пока что ничего невыполнимого он от тебя не требует.  
— Я постараюсь, — вздохнул Бильбо. — Но с ним очень сложно общаться. Видимо, будет лучше нам вообще не пересекаться.  
— А вот тут ты ошибаешься, — покачал головой Балин. — Чем лучше Торин узнает тебя, тем больше будет доверять и меньше — волноваться. Поверь, когда вы познакомитесь ближе, ты поймешь, что он далеко не так плох, как ты думаешь.  
— Да, ровно до того момента, пока он не решит тебя выпороть, как нас в детстве, — засмеялся во весь голос Кили. У него даже слезы на глазах выступили. — Ох, представляю себе эту картину…  
— Брат, ты такой дурак, — тоже едва сдерживая смех, отозвался Фили, шлепнув того по затылку. — Бильбо, не слушай этого идиота.  
— У нас осталось не так много времени, — заметил Балин. — Бильбо, ты не передумал полетать над старым Бри?


	7. Chapter 7

Мир за бортом был двухцветным — белым и свинцово-серым. Еще не успело стемнеть, и равнина перед ними, с развалинами старого Бри в отдалении, лежала как на ладони. Белая-белая поверхность, присыпанная недавней метелью, лишь кое-где была разорвана выступающими островами зданий, ощеренных в небо гнилыми обломками балок, или зияла глубокими провалами от взрывов. Где-то вдали из-под снега был местами виден толстый, мутный лед замерзшей много лет назад реки, на юге бурым грязным боком глядела в небо водонапорная башня, неизвестно, каким чудом до сих пор не упавшая, а свежие, глубокие борозды от гусениц крота то и дело прерывали темные, уже подмерзшие пятна от тел мутантов, на которые начали слетаться мелкие хищники.  
А над безмолвной белой равниной тяжело и плотно висели низкие, темные тучи, через которые не пробивалось солнце.   
— Да, разнообразием виды не радуют, — услышал Бильбо слова Балина. Старый дварф сидел в соседнем кресле и управлял десятками дронов, которые пока что летали вокруг крота, и обучал Бильбо управлению. На носу у него поблескивал электронный монокль, а пальцы так быстро отбивали команды на пульте управления, что Бильбо не успевал уследить. — С каждым годом все меньше остается мест, которые можно узнать. Я ведь не раз бывал в Бри, хорошо помню его таверну и кузню — кузнец был из дварфов, я точил у него топоры.  
— Где-то в этих местах отец учил меня ловить рыбу, когда я был маленьким, — пробормотал Бильбо будто в пустоту. Глаза его раз за разом обшаривали окрестности, но не находили знакомых мест — под толстым слоем снега все было сглаженным, безликим. Он думал, что давно привык к мертвой, промерзшей поверхности, но сейчас сердце болезненно сжималось. — Я упал в воду, и матушка очень переживала, что я простыну. Видели бы они наш мир сейчас… Я не верю ни в каких богов, Балин, хоть и призываю порой Йаванну-прародительницу в свидетели, но иногда мне начинает казаться, что это кто-то несоизмеримо могущественный покарал нас за грехи.  
Сзади кто-то хмыкнул — Кили или Фили — Бильбо не понял.  
— Кто знает, — отозвался Балин. — Наши предки верили, что боги создали этот мир и до сих пор следят за ним, но сейчас мало кто молится старым богам. Если бы у меня были ответы, Бильбо, но я спрашиваю себя о том же, о чем и ты.   
Бильбо ничего не сказал, наблюдая, как ветер поднимает отравленный снег, закручивая его в белые воронки. Ветер стал такой силы, что даже мелкие хищники, сбежавшиеся на останки волков, зарылись в снег и залезли в норы.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь лететь к городу? — негромко спросил Балин. — Там разрушения намного сильнее, это может быть… тяжело.  
— Уверен, — Бильбо слабо улыбнулся дварфу. — Лучше я все увижу своими глазами, чем потом буду представлять себе нереальные картины. Полетели, Балин.  
Старый Бри можно было заметить издалека. Вместо города, с годами разросшегося десятками и сотнями кварталов, выстроившего вокруг себя тонкий запутанный клубок дорог, сейчас зияла гигантская дыра. Бильбо не знал, что упало здесь, но в районе Шира никогда не было таких исполинских кратеров и, видимо, из-за этого так много хоббитов выжило именно там — основные удары пришлись на этот город, а до них долетели лишь отголоски.   
Бильбо специально прогнал дронов над кратером несколько раз, пытался спуститься вниз, чтобы понять, какой он глубины, но ветер едва не сбивал их на землю, и пришлось отступить. Мелкая ледяная пыль клубилась и взлетала из провала, закручивалась в вихри и не давала разглядеть дна, и Бильбо подумал, что так даже лучше — пусть эта могила будет засыпана и закрыта от глаз — вид голых желтеющих костей на снегу, обглоданных хищниками или самим временем, был бы невыносим.  
Он подлетел к рваной кромке провала и прицепил дрона манипулятором к покореженной балке, свисающей над пропастью. Когда-то это был длинный, многоэтажный дом, но сейчас большая его часть была где-то там, внизу, под многими футами обломков и снега, а на краю провала осталась стоять одна накренившаяся стена с погнутыми ребрами железных балок.  
Дроны Балина летали где-то в другом месте и их не было видно, но сам дварф иногда комментировал увиденное.  
— Не укладывается в голове, — бормотал он, будто разговаривая сам с собой. — Зачем нужна была бомба такой мощности?... Мирный провинциальный город… Не понимаю… Бильбо, — сказал он вдруг громче, обращаясь к хоббиту, — скажи, друг мой, а не было ли в Бри какого-нибудь военного завода, ну, или лаборатории? Может, велись секретные разработки?  
— Хоббиты — мирный народ, Балин, — с горечью ответил Бильбо. — Мы никогда ни с кем не воевали, начиная с самых давних времен. — Он заметил какой-то узор на стене дома и пытался подобраться ближе, чтобы рассмотреть, но ветер отталкивал его прочь. — Единственное, что мы разрабатывали тайно, это…  
Бильбо замолчал на полуслове, пытаясь вдохнуть, но горло сжалось с такой силой, что воздух не проникал внутрь. Сердце бешено забилось в груди, а кожа покрылась липким холодным потом. Симбионт заметался внутри, не понимая, что случилось с другом, и почему ему так плохо. Не в силах помочь.  
— Я вспомнил, — хриплым шепотом наконец сказал Бильбо. — Да… отец пару раз упоминал об этом. В Бри, примерно за полгода до катастрофы, открылся филиал нашей лаборатории по разработке симбионтов. Они должны были тщательно соблюдать секретность, но…  
— Но, в таком большом городе это было сделать намного сложнее, — продолжил за него Балин. — Видимо, враг посчитал ваши разработки опасными.  
— Но столько жертв… Они же только начали работать, симбионты должны было стать просто лекарством, — Бильбо не мог отвести глаз от рисунка на стене, до которого все же сумел добраться. Обои по большей части давно отвалились, но на небольшом клочке в углу, пожелтевшем, покрытым пятнами и копотью, еще можно было разглядеть неумело, оставленные явно неумелой рукой, штрихи. Самый обычный детский рисунок — дом, трава, деревья и три фигурки, держащиеся за руки. Дети любят рисовать что-то подобное. Наверное, родители отругали чадо за то, что тот попортил обои…  
— Бильбо, ну что ты, — как Балин оказался рядом, он так и не заметил. Но тут его голову прижали к чужому плечу, и только тут Бильбо понял, что его трясет крупной дрожью. Балин тоже, видимо, рассмотрел изображение на экране Бильбо и тихо добавил: — По крайней мере, они не мучались перед смертью. Это произошло мгновенно.  
— Я не понимаю… такая нечеловеческая жестокость…  
— Аркенстон — не человек, Бильбо. Это безумная, искаженная программа.  
— А дварф, который его создал? — Бильбо почувствовал, как напряглись плечи Балина, и отстранился. Глаза дварфа были совсем больными. Но ответил Бильбо не он, а Фили, до этого молча стоявший за спиной.  
— Я не знал своего прадеда — он умер до моего рождения. Но мама рассказывала, что он был очень талантлив. Он мог бы стать великим ученым, если бы не был по рождению королем — так она его описывала.  
— Он был ее дедом, было бы странно услышать от нее иное, — глухо ответил Бильбо. — Как бы я ни хотел, Фили, но я не могу не винить его.   
— Все в порядке, Бильбо, мы привыкли к этому, — грустно улыбнулся ему Балин. Он снова надел монокль и теперь задавал команды дронам на возвращение к кроту. — После катастрофы только хоббиты относились к нашему народу более-менее дружелюбно. Люди на вашем месте не то, чтобы отказались нам помогать — они бы постарались уничтожить крота и всю команду. Поэтому наш маршрут составлен так, чтобы обойти стороной все людские селения.  
— Какой теперь для них в этом смысл? Это ничего не справит.  
— Людей в какой-то степени можно понять, — вздохнул Балин. — Видел бы ты, Бильбо, как они живут. Это жалкое существование, а не жизнь. Только в столицах Гондора и Рохана более-менее нормальные общины, у них даже рождаются здоровые дети, и они смогли развить у себя сельское хозяйство. А маленькие города медленно умирают, и это страшно. Дети там либо погибают сразу, либо живут изувеченными, постоянно мучаются от боли и не способны дать потомство. Те, кто еще помнит катастрофу, слабы и больны, не способны работать. Там царят вечный голод и насилие, самым обычным делом для них стало поедать своих мертвецов и мутантов, которых они ловят на поверхности.  
— О, Йаванна, — прошептал Бильбо. Его замутило от представших перед глазами картин. — Но почему они не бросят свои города, не отправятся в большие общины?  
— Те, кто мог, давно это сделали, но в основном эти города настолько далеко от столиц, что поход до них — гарантированное самоубийство. У них нет ни техники, ни защитных костюмов, они живут как дикие звери в берлогах. И во всех своих страданиях они винят наш народ. Повторюсь — их можно понять, они в отчаянии и озлоблены.   
— Но как вы узнали обо всем этом, раз не бываете в людских городах? — недоуменно спросил Бильбо. Разговор отвлек его, и дрожь постепенно проходила.  
— Ну, у нас есть дроны… — помявшись, начал Балин, но Кили его перебил:  
— Да ладно тебе, Балин, расскажи правду. Бильбо же нам доверил свой секрет.  
— Боюсь, этот поступок не делает нам чести, мальчик мой, — вздохнул Балин. — Я могу оправдать это только тем, что мы не хотели ничего дурного.  
— У нас везде были понатыканы следилки, — ответил за него Фили. — И те, которые не были уничтожены, работают до сих пор. Во всех людских городах, по крайней мере.  
— И в Шире тоже? — хмуро спросил Бильбо. Такого он точно не ожидал.  
— В самом Шире были, но в вашем Подширье — нет, — Балин смущенно почесал бороду. — И если ты приложил руку к этой охранной системе, то я могу только восхититься твоим мастерством.  
— Ладно, — медленно сказал Бильбо. — Об этом мы еще поговорим — вы расскажете мне все о ваших шпионских играх. Но Фили сказал — в людских. А как же эльфы?  
— В Ривенделл и Лотлориэн мы пробраться не смогли, а Зеленолесье… там творится что-то страшное. Камеры иногда передают нам обрывки изображений, но понять по ним что-либо сложно, а посылать разведчика слишком рискованно — несколько смельчаков, направлявшихся в нашу общину в Эред Луин из Железных холмов через этот лес, так и сгинули в нем.  
— Надеюсь, мы тоже обойдем его стороной, — ответил Бильбо, и тут комм Балина пискнул и голос Дубощита произнес:  
— Балин, что там с ремонтом? Мы все проверили, можно ехать.  
— Торин, поднимается буря, с такой погодой ремонтных дронов будет сбивать ветром, — сказал Балин в комм, снимая головизоры. Бильбо последовал его примеру. — Придется уходить под землю и ремонтировать уже там.   
— Принято, запускай, — ответил Дубощит и отключился.  
— Бильбо, можешь пока остаться — посмотришь, как крот закапывается под землю. Только пристегнись. Переключатель вот здесь, — Балин нажал на непонятный символ на подлокотнике своего кресла, и из него выстрелили гибкие ремни. Бильбо повторил его действия и тут же оказался плотно прижат к гладкому упругому материалу. Кресло подстроилось под его фигуру и будто бы немного провалилось, обхватывая его со всех сторон.  
Балин меж тем разделил центральную проекцию в рубке на несколько десятков сегментов, раскидал их по стенам, и теперь Бильбо видел крота с разных концов. После нескольких команд откуда-то из-под пола послышалось басовитое гудение, пол задрожал.  
— Уходим под землю через пять минут, — объявил Балин по громкой связи. — Прекратить закачку топлива, закрыть створы. Всем пристегнуться.  
Бильбо приподнялся и, преодолевая сопротивление ремней, оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда пристегнулись мальчики, но их уже не было в рубке.  
Надвигающаяся буря закрывала часть обзора, но все равно Бильбо различал, как сперва медленно, с неохотой, а после все быстрее и быстрее раскручиваются роющие лопасти на носовой части крота. Исполинские кольца, усеянные зубьями, поворачивались в разных направлениях, стряхивая налипшие снег и грязь, блестели остро заточенными кромками и тут же уплывали куда-то под брюхо крота, чтобы вскоре вынырнуть с другой стороны.  
— Приготовься, Бильбо, нам нужно набрать глубину, — скомандовал Балин.  
Он снял свой электронный монокль, неуловимым движением разделил его на две половины, снова нацепил на голову получившиеся очки, на экране которых тут же замелькали какие-то данные, и опустил руки на клавиши управления.  
Крот вздрогнул всем большим металлическим телом, будто отряхиваясь, и вдруг пол накренился под ногами, когда огромный механизм изогнулся, впиваясь острым носом в почву. Во все стороны полетели земля и камни, тряска усилилась на мгновение, но Балин тут же переключил тумблер компенсатора, и вибрация ушла, оставив только едва заметный гул.   
Бильбо наблюдал на проекторах, как огромная туша крота неторопливо заползает в образовавшийся гигантский тоннель, пока последняя камера, установленная на заднем сегменте, не ушла под землю, и на проекции единственным светлым пятном не остался вход, а спустя еще полминуты пол начал медленно выравниваться.  
— Ну вот и все, Бильбо, дальше смотреть особо не на что, если только случайно не наткнемся на вулкан, — Балин увидел расширившиеся глаза Бильбо и рассмеялся: — Я шучу. Конечно же, приборы заранее покажут мне любые аномалии. По крайней мере, так гораздо безопаснее передвигаться, чем по поверхности, хоть и намного медленнее.   
— Мы пройдем весь путь до Эребора под землей? — спросил Бильбо, но Балин покачал головой.  
— К сожалению, не весь. Хотя топлива, как и запасов провианта, должно хватить, нам придется раз в пару дней выбираться на поверхность, чтобы проверить системы и провести ремонт, а также чтобы охладить двигатели. Без этого мы далеко не уедем. К тому же, судя по карте, по пути к Эребору нам должны попасться глубокие ущелья, болота и слишком твердые горные породы, все эти препятствия нам также придется обходить поверху.  
— Ну тогда я пойду проверю лабораторию, — ответил Бильбо. — Не уверен, что всем мои образцы хорошо перенесли то, что пол и стена вдруг поменялись местами.   
— Попроси у Бофура больше гравиловушек, с ними намного удобнее, — посоветовал Балин и снова повернулся к пульту.  
Лаборатория, как и боялся Бильбо, не без потерь перенесла нырок крота под землю — пара пробирок выскочила из захвата и разбилась, холодильный шкаф каким-то образом уехал в другой угол комнаты, хотя был в главизахвате, но не пострадал, а из нескольких колб, которые Бильбо не закрыл, вытекло содержимое.  
Но потери были небольшие, и Бильбо, убравшись и все проверив, осправил Бофуру на комм просьбу о новых гравиловушках и, зевая на ходу, отправился спать.  
Ионный душ несколько прояснил голову, и Бильбо посвежевшим вошел в спальный отсек, где его встретил дружный храп дюжины дварфов. Громкие рулады сливались одна с другой, и в совокупности давали настолько убойный звук, что Бильбо от неожиданности прислонился к переборке, и открыв рот, с минуту наблюдал за творящимся в отсеке хаосом. Громче всех храпел Бомбур, обширные бока которого не совсем вмещались в стандартную лежанку, а потому частично выдавались в проход; посвистывал во сне Нори, у которого даже теперь с лица не сходила хитрая ухмылка; тихо посапывал Ори, обнимая вместо подушки неизменный электронный планшет, а через проход от лежанки самого Бильбо, вытянувшись во весь рост, неподвижно лежал Дубощит, который даже в таком положении выглядел хмуро и неприветливо. Яркий синий камень на лбу красиво переливался в свете ночника, и Бильбо поймал себя на желании запустить под него усики симбионта и хорошенько исследовать. У него были догадки о том, что это за технология, но хотелось убедиться в этом самому.

— Вы собираетесь спать, или всю ночь будете меня рассматривать? — вдруг негромко поинтересовался Дубощит, и Бильбо с задушенным писком отскочил к своей кровати.  
— Я не… это не то… я не хотел, — в конце концов нашелся Бильбо, чувствуя себя, как нашкодивший хоббитенок, которого поймали на горячим. — Простите, если разбудил, — виновато добавил он.  
— Не страшно, — дварф все же открыл глаза и, сев на постели, мазнул по Бильбо взглядом, но тут же уставился куда-то в сторону. — Постарайтесь в следующий раз не задерживаться допоздна, на кроте мы все соблюдаем жесткий график.  
— Да, хорошо, — пробормотал Бильбо. Ситуация была до нелепого странной. Как раз совсем недавно, наводя порядок в лаборатории, он раздумывал, не поговорить ли с Дубощитом откровенно, но он никак не предполагал, что следующий их разговор пройдет так. Хотя, может оно и к лучшему. Решившись, Бильбо глубоко вздохнул и выдал: — Послушайте, мистер Дубощит, я считаю, что для пользы общего дела нам стоит найти компромисс, — дварф тут же уставился на него в упор. Бильбо сглотнул и продолжил уже тише: — Все равно нам долго предстоит работать сообща, и поэтому хотелось бы избежать споров...  
— Я и не собирался с вами спорить, мистер Бэггинс, — уже холоднее отозвался дварф. — Это был разумный приказ, исходящий от командира отряда.  
— Да, но послушайте! — Бильбо чуть-чуть повысил голос, но тут же прикусил язык, оглянувшись на храпящих дварфов. Впрочем, тем было все равно — храп не затих ни на секунду. — Я признаю, что несколько не привык, когда от меня ожидают столь… беспрекословного подчинения приказам, и был немного резок, но и вам стоит учитывать, что я не дварф. Вы вряд ли многое знаете о хоббитах, так может быть, стоит учитывать это?  
— У меня нет в запасе карманного справочника о вашем народе, — ответил Дубощит, прекратив сверлить его глазами. — Единственный, от кого я могу узнать о хоббитах, кроме Гэндальфа — это вы. Поверьте, я оценил ваши усилия в тренировочном зале, и предлагаю вам продолжать в том же духе. Но и вы должны учитывать, что у меня несравненно больше опыта в боях, и я могу, опираясь на него, советовать вам то, что считаю нужным.  
— Я это понимаю, — вздохнул Бильбо.  
— Так вы согласны ходить на тренировки? — спросил Дубощит, прищурившись.  
— Мне показалось, что вы не оставили мне выбора, — усмехнулся Бильбо. Былое раздражение не приходило — может, из-за усталости, а может из-за того, что сейчас дварф, одетый в простую ночную рубаху и штаны, выглядел куда менее грозным.  
— Думаете, я потащил бы вас на них силой? — в голосе Дубощита проскочила какая-то странная нотка, но Бильбо не успел это обдумать.  
— По моему, это было очевидно.  
— Чушь, — устало отмахнулся Дубощит. — Вы мастер доводить до белого каления, мистер Бэггинс. Как вы не привыкли слушаться приказов, так и мне, не скрою, непривычно то, что мне так упорно не подчиняются.   
— Ну да, вы же… — начал Бильбо и вдруг, удивляясь сам себе, закончил: — … король.   
Из его головы как-то совершенно вылетел тот факт, что раз Трор был королем, то и его внук унаследовал титул. Определенно, теперь многое обретало смысл.  
— А я и забыл, что вы король, — смущенно протянул Бильбо, и тут Дубощит впервые на его памяти улыбнулся. Едва уловимо — не так широко и открыто, как он улыбался, например, своим племянникам, но это определенно была улыбка. В уголках глаз появились морщинки, а на левой щеке — небольшая складка, и это преобразило его лицо. Такой Дубощит определенно нравился Бильбо куда больше.  
— Не скажу, что я этому не рад. Можете не вспоминать об этом и дальше.  
Бильбо усмехнулся и растерянно поерзал. Повисло молчание, но оно не было таким неприятным, как в прошлый раз.  
— Уже поздно, ложитесь спать, мистер Бэггинс, с утра у вас тренировка с Ори, — в конце концов сказал дварф и еще раз бросив на Бильбо непонятный взгляд, снова лег и закрыл глаза.


	8. Chapter 8

— Мистер Бэггинс, — тряс его за плечо Ори, не выпуская из другой руки неизменный планшет. — Простите, но мне придется вас поднять. Скоро тренировка, а после нее я приступаю к своим обязанностям. Медлить никак нельзя, иначе мы ничего не успеем.  
— Да-да, Ори, спасибо, уже встаю. И называй меня, пожалуйста, по имени, — Бильбо с трудом разлепил глаза и приподнялся на локте. Большинство гномов уже покинули спальный отсек, только Глоин заканчивал переплетать длинную бороду, да еще Оин возился с каким-то хитрым устройством, крепящимся у висков. Остальные полки были пусты и сложены, только откуда-то сверху доносилось негромкое похрапывание — видимо, кто-то вернулся с ночной вахты.  
Бильбо быстро сбегал в душ, растерся жестким полотенцем, собрался, и спустя пятнадцать минут они с Ори уже стояли, ожидая, пока разъедутся стены, чтобы открыть комнату для тренировок. У крота сейчас была техническая остановка, и на тренировку им с Ори выделили минут сорок.   
— Какое оружие вы предпочитаете, мистер Бэггинс? — молодой дварф каким-то хитрым образом сложил планшет в несколько раз и спрятал его где-то на поясе, на что Бильбо удивленно хмыкнул — такой технологии он прежде не видел.   
— Просто Бильбо.  
— Хорошо, — обаятельно улыбнулся Ори и открыл арсенал. — Так какое?  
— Я ничего не знаю о вашем вооружении, Ори. Может быть, ты сперва покажешь, что ты умеешь, только медленно, а потом уже разберемся? Я вообще не уверен, что мне подойдет какое-то оружие.  
— Боюсь разочаровать тебя Бильбо, — покраснев, ответил Ори. — Воин из меня неважный, я сражаюсь куда хуже моих братьев. Поэтому и удивился, когда Торин попросил с тобой потренироваться.  
— Видимо, Дубощит оценивает мои навыки как совсем нулевые, — фыркнул Бильбо, впрочем, без особого раздражения. — Но это неважно, Ори, в любом случае, я рад, что ты здесь. Давай начнем с самых-самых азов. Представь, что я дварфский ребенок, который никогда не держал в руках оружия.  
— Ну, это довольно сложно, по нашим традициям первое оружие дарят младенцу в тот день, когда он приходит в мир, — ответил Ори. Он стоял к Бильбо спиной, разбирая кучу каких-то мечей и топоров. — Если младенец ухватится за рукоять оружия — это, по нашим поверьям, значит, что из него вырастет великий воин.  
— И почему я не удивлен, — пробурчал Бильбо себе под нос.  
— Давай начнем с простого, — сказал Ори, повернувшись. Он активировал силовую броню и пристегнул к наручу какую-то коробку. — Я умею сражаться с мечом и булавой, но больше всего люблю рогатку.  
— А это считается у вас за оружие? — удивился Бильбо, представив себе, как Ори будет стрелять в него камушками.  
— Почему нет? Конечно, она не такая эффективная, как булава, но зато начинки могут быть совершенно разные.  
— Какие начинки? — удивился Бильбо, но тут Ори вытащил из недр оружейной стойки нечто большое, металлическое, и на вид довольно опасное. На рогатку это было похоже меньше всего, хотя принцип действия, видимо, был похож. Ори что-то нажал, и нижняя часть рогатки вдруг телескопически раздвинулась, упираясь в пол в виде треноги, а “рога”, утыканные какими-то непонятными выступами и рычажками, вдруг развернулись.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, выглядит она опасно, — сказал Бильбо, и Ори гордо улыбнулся:  
— Ее сделали для меня братья. На самом деле, дварфы обычно таким не пользуются. У нашего народа в почете топоры, мечи, секиры — то, с чем сражаются в ближнем бою, — ответил Ори. — Но мне всегда нравился дальний бой.  
— В этом я с тобой полностью согласен, — Бильбо подошел ближе, рассматривая причудливое оружие. — Думаю, эта вещь уникальна, и такой больше ни у кого нет. У тебя замечательные братья, Ори.  
— Самые лучшие, — широко улыбнулся тот, глаза его лучились от удовольствия. — Я покажу тебе, как она работает. Начнем?  
— Только не убей меня ненароком, — усмехнулся Бильбо, отходя в другой конец комнаты. — Я готов.  
— Защищайся, — весело крикнул Ори и, быстрым движением выщелкнув из коробки, пристегнутой к наручу, серый шарик, зарядил оружие. Рога раздвинулись еще шире, между ними голубоватым разрядом пробежало силовое поле, и шарик вылетел из нее настолько быстро, что Бильбо не успел заметить. Он увернулся только благодаря симбионту, который вовремя дал команду мышцам, и оказался на полу. Но шарик, врезавшись в стену, вовсе не спешил останавливаться. Как на пружине он отскочил назад, разлетелся на несколько шариков поменьше, которые, оттолкнувшись от другой стены, еще быстрее полетели к хоббиту. Бильбо не оставалось ничего другого, как разбудить симбионта — шарики довольно больно били, а заработать себе десятки синяков вовсе не хотелось.. Он отскочил к другой стене, встал в угол и, стиснув зубы, послал зов. Бильбо тут же почувствовал жар, разрастающийся в груди, руки и ноги задрожали, а зрение поплыло и сделалось четче. Он увидел, как шевельнулся Ори, выщелкивая из обоймы следующий шарик, и тут же среагировал, выставив вперед руки, из которых тут же проросли десятки белесых усиков. Они сплелись между собой в частую сеть, и потемнели, твердея, образуя жесткий купол над Бильбо.   
Шарики, запущенные Ори, дробно простучали по твердой поверхности, но не нанесли никакого вреда.  
— Бильбо, с тобой все в порядке? — встревоженный голос Ори Бильбо услышал, будто дварф стоял не на другом конце зала, а рядом с ним.  
— Все нормально, Ори, продолжай.  
— Ты так странно выглядишь… Если что-то будет не так, скажи мне.  
— Да. — на большее слов не хватило — разговаривать в этом виде для Бильбо было трудно — мозг отвергал любую деятельность, кроме основной — выжить.  
Ори и вытащил следующий шарик. На этот раз — фиолетовый. Бильбо приготовился к очередной атаке, но Ори, к его удивлению, выстрелил не в него, а в пол у его ног. Впрочем, все стало ясно, когда шарик, вместо того, чтобы отскочить, взорвался клубами тяжелого, темного дыма, от которого тут же засвербило в носу и захотелось кашлять.   
Тут со стороны Бильбо не требовалось даже команд — симбионт сам начал отфильтровывать вредные вещества, хотя, судя по тому, как мало сил он на это тратил, ничего смертельного в газе не было.   
Следующей атаки Бильбо решил не ждать, и сам запустил в сторону Ори белесый побег, надеясь обвить ноги дварфа, но тот не зевал и быстро отпрыгнул, на удивление легко подняв рогатку, и посылал в Бильбо новый шарик, который оказался начиненным самовозгорающейся смесью. От огня хоббит предпочел попросту убежать — пожалуй, это было одним из самых разрушительных, что могло ранить, хотя и не убить симбионта — и тут же метнул в Ори рой острых коротких шипов. Дварфскую броню они, конечно, пробить не могли, хотя против волков работали отлично, но Бильбо это было и не нужно. Ори, который отвлекся, чтобы перезарядить рогатку, совершенно забыл о колючках, которые хоть и не повредили его костюм, но плотно приклеились к металлу, и это стало его ошибкой. Пока Бильбо отвлекал его внимание, они переползли наверх, добрались до шлема и плотно облепили его переднюю часть, оставив Ори без обзора. Тот попытался стереть их со стекла, но добился только того, что его левая рука намертво приклеилась к шлему.  
— Предлагаю засчитать ничью, — успокоив симбионта, сказал Бильбо, втягивая в себя размягшие щупы. Приятного в этом, как всегда, было мало. — Ты меня вымотал, я тебя ослепил. Нам обоим дальше сражаться будет сложно.  
— Не возражаю, — отозвался Ори. — Бильбо, я надеюсь, ты сможешь с меня это снять? Не хотелось бы терять комплект брони.  
— Конечно, — Бильбо подошел и приложил ладони к шлему. Клейкая масса тут же перетекла к нему на руки и через несколько мгновений впиталась. — Ну вот и все. Скажи, а в твоем запасе есть другие шарики?  
— Конечно, но остальные более опасны — взрывчатые, ядовитые, грави и много других. Я не решился использовать их против тебя, — ответил Ори. — Если тебе интересно, я смогу в следующий раз продемонстрировать их на манекене.  
— С большим удовольствием, — улыбнулся Бильбо, и Ори смущенно улыбнулся в ответ. — Пойдем в столовую, я от этих прыжков жутко голоден.  
После сытного завтрака Бильбо еще раз заглянул в душ и направился в лабораторию. Бой с Ори дал ему немного новой информации о дварфах, и он хотел обдумать ее в тишине и спокойствии.   
Но видимо, сегодня ему не суждено было остаться в одиночестве, так как только он приступил к первым опытам, в лаборатории материализовалась голова Гэндальф. Вид у искина был встревоженный.  
— Доброе утро, Бильбо, как продвигаются исследования? — зависшая над рабочим столом голова несколько отвлекала от дел, и Бильбо со вздохом поднял с глаз защитные очки.  
— Доброе утро, Гэндальф, хотя, судя по твоему виду, оно не настолько уж доброе. Со мной все в порядке, а вот где пропадал ты?  
— Было несколько неотложных вопросов, — как всегда туманно ответил Гэндальф. — Я как раз сейчас рассказываю Торину и остальным о сложившейся ситуации, и заодно решил проведать тебя. Дела не особо хороши, друг мой. Мне стало известно, что Аркенстон узнал о нашем походе, и боюсь, начнет чинить нам препятствия.   
— Ну что ж, этого стоило ожидать, — пожал плечами Бильбо. — Мы не особо и скрывались.  
— Конечно, но я рассчитывал, что это произойдет позднее. Поэтому будь настороже.  
— Я понял, Гэндальф, спасибо, что предупредил, — серьезно кивнул Бильбо. — Других новостей нет?  
— Пока что все тихо, но вскоре я ожидаю бурю, — поджал губы тот.  
— Снежную?  
— Если бы. Бурю под названием “упрямство Торина Дубощита”. Нам нужно попасть в Ривенделл, Бильбо. У меня есть несколько важных вопросов, и только владыка Элронд может на них ответить.  
— Таких вопросов, как про тот интересный синий камень во лбу одного дварфа? — невесело хмыкнул Бильбо. — Ты опять пытаешься скрыть от меня часть правды, Гэндальф. Скажи честно — этот камень как-то связан с Аркенстоном?  
— Да, — тяжело уронил Гэндальф. — Это дублирующий элемент управления, почти такой же, как был у Трора. Он вживил подобные камни всей своей семье.  
— Тогда Дубощита нельзя подпускать к горе.  
— Мы не знаем, активен этот контур или нет. Трор должен был заблокировать его перед тем, как покинуть Эребор, но точно узнать, сделал он этого или нет, можно было только у него. А старый король давно мертв.  
— Думаешь, Дубощит может…  
— Я не знаю, Бильбо, — вздохнул Гэндальф. — Но следует всегда ожидать худшего. Гномы в страшной спешке бежали из Эребора, и при блокировке камня могли чего-то не учесть. Торин, я уверен, и сам об этом думает, но он не доверяет эльфам. Старая вражда так просто не забывается.  
— Уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — ответил Бильбо.  
— Непременно, мой друг, непременно.  
После того, как Гэндальф исчез, Бильбо еще долго сидел в тишине, раздумывая над его словами. Он ожидал чего-то подобного — нет, он был почти уверен в том, что камень у Дубощита — не обычное украшение. Если бы он только мог гарантировать, что симбионт поможет, он попробовал бы пробраться к камню, но высок был шанс повредить мозг дварфа. У хоббитов никогда не было необходимости в извлечении инородных паразитов из головы, поэтому и разработки в этой области не велись, но путешествие было долгим, и Бильбо решил, что может попытаться сделать хоть что-то. В конце концов, это было в интересах их общего дела.

***

— Внимание экипажу, крот выйдет на поверхность через пять минут, — разнесся по лаборатории голос Двалина, и Бильбо невольно вздрогнул. Большую часть дня он выуживал из своего комма всю информацию по физиологии дварфов, какую сумел найти, и изучал образцы, пригодные для перестройки. Выходило не так уж и плохо — дварфы по генетической структуре мало чем отличались от хоббитов. По крайней мере, куда меньше, чем хоббиты отличались от тех же эльфов. Не говоря уже о такой ошибке эволюции, как орки и гоблины. Это давало некоторые надежды на успех, но все же риски оставались, и Бильбо не спешил радоваться.  
— Зиверт им в печень, я только включил смеситель, — сетовал Бильбо, стараясь успеть убрать и зафиксировать гравиловушками все подвижные элементы. Когда пол начал крениться, он как раз успел убрать последний образец в инкубатор и облегченно вздохнуть, но тут крота ощутимо тряхнуло, и Бильбо тут же вспомнил, что еще забыл закрепить — себя самого. Его подбросило вверх и чувствительно приложило головой о переборку, а потом протащило по полу и впечатало в дверь, выбивая дыхание. Бильбо только успел порадоваться, что во время своего глупого падения не задел образцы. Лоб пекло и щипало, но рана была несерьезной, поэтому Бильбо просто вытер кровь платком и решил умыться позже.   
Полежав еще немного и успокоив симбионта, который воспринял все эти кувырки как нападение, Бильбо дождался, пока пол выровняется и, закрыв лабораторию, отправился в спальный отсек. Все равно сейчас было слишком поздно, чтобы продолжать работу. Да и Дубощиту он обещал соблюдать режим.   
Проходя мимо кают-компании, Бильбо услышал чей-то яростный спор и, узнав по голосу Гэндальфа, заглянул внутрь.  
— … а я тебе говорю, что нам опасно останавливаться здесь! — гневно наседал на собеседника Гэндальф. — У Аркенстона везде шпионы, он нападет, не успеешь ты дойти и до Мглистых гор! Подумай о своем отряде, Торин Дубощит.  
— Я уже сказал тебе, Гэндальф, что не поведу крота в Ривенделл, и решений своих менять не намерен. Какую цель ты преследуешь? Эльфы никогда не были нашими союзниками, — рычал дварф в ответ.  
— Но и врагами не были тоже! — воскликнул Гэндальф. Видимо, спорили они уже долго, и накипело у обоих. — Твое упрямство тебя погубит, но хотя бы не губи остальных.  
— Моим людям ничего не угрожает, — отрезал Дубощит и отвернулся. — Я все сказал, Гэндальф, другого ответа ты от меня не получишь.  
Гэндальф резко развернулся — так, что облачко наноботов немного расселось по краям — и направился к выходу, где и столкнулся с Бильбо.  
— Куда ты, Гэндальф? — спросил тот, отходя с прохода.  
— Побыть наедине с тем, кто еще сохранил остатки разума! — буркнул в ответ искин и вытек в коридор.  
— С кем же это?  
— С самим собой, мистер Бэггинс! Хватит с меня дварфского упрямство на сегодня! — Гэндальф, видимо, не желая продолжать разговор, мгновенно распался на облачко наноботов и утек в вентиляцию, а Бильбо обернулся ко входу в кают-компанию и тут же наткнулся взглядом на предводителя дварфов.  
— У вас тоже есть возражения, мистер Бэггинс? — резко сказал Дубощит.  
— Нет, я никогда не видел эльфов, поэтому не могу судить.  
— Вам очень повезло, что вы не встречались с ними, — буркнул тот и прошел к столу. Бильбо ничего не оставалось, как зайти следом в кают-компанию. — Что с вами случилось? — вдруг спросил дварф и шагнул обратно, нахмурившись.  
— Где?  
— У вас весь лоб в крови. Вы ранены? — он шагнул еще ближе, и Бильбо захотелось сбежать от его пристального взгляда.  
— Что? Ах, это! Я просто упал, когда крот выкапывался на поверхность. Пустяки.  
— Почему вы не пристегнулись? — уже спокойнее поинтересовался дварф.  
— Я спешил убрать образцы и как-то совершенно забыл об этом, — пожал плечами Бильбо. — Я привыкну со временем. Просто сегодня это было неожиданно.  
— Вас предупредили за пять минут. И все же вы предпочли спасти свои образцы, и при этом едва не разбили голову.  
— Хоббита не так-то просто убить, — Бильбо послюнявил палец и потер засохшую корочку. — Видите? Рана уже затянулась, осталось только смыть кровь. Как я уже говорил, у нас хорошая регенерация.   
— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы запомнили одну вещь, — Дубощит наконец перестал сверлить его взглядом и отошел. — Ваше здоровье для компании важнее, чем сохранность лаборатории. В следующий раз я прошу вас прежде всего обезопасить себя самого.  
— Я постараюсь не забыть, — кивнул Бильбо, удивляясь про себя, как легко стало разговаривать с этим дварфом после ночного инцидента.  
— Ну что ж, посмотрим. На завтра вам в соперники я поставил Оина. Не обманывайтесь его возрастом — он превосходный боец.  
Бильбо на это только кивнул и отправился в спальный отсек.


	9. Chapter 9

Сирена оглушила его, когда он разбирал свою койку. Противный звук ввинчивался в уши и порождал панику, но Бильбо постарался собраться с мыслями, и со всех ног побежал в рубку, на ходу поправляя лямки комбинезона. Там оказалось шумно — кажется, здесь собрались почти все дварфы, и они все одновременно кричали и спорили. Бильбо оттеснили к стене, обзор ему загородили широкие плечи Двалина.  
— Тихо! — рявкнул откуда-то спереди Дубощит. — Рассказывайте по порядку.  
— Мы были в дозоре, — прозвучал в ответ голос Фили. — Следили за ремонтными дронами и координировали Бофура с Дори, которые отправились наружу.  
— Но потом мы увидели свет, — перебил его Кили, но тут же болезненно охнул.  
— Там, со стороны оврага, были какие-то всполохи, и мы послали нескольких дронов на разведку, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Фили. — Но камеры смогли засечь только кого-то большого, прежде чем сигнал оборвался.  
— И стоило из-за такого тревогу поднимать, — зевнул Глоин.  
— Что показывают наружные датчики? — резко спросил Дубощит.  
— Никого, — ответил Балин. — Но это ни о чем не говорит.  
— Послать дронов с инфрокамерами, не снижаться больше, чем на двадцать футов. Балин, подними на всякий случай дополнительные щиты — возможно, нам придется уходить обратно под землю.  
— Принято.  
— Но кто может тут водится, кроме волков? — послышался голос Кили. — Орки вряд ли забираются так далеко на запад.  
— Бесполезно гадать. Но осторожность не повредит, — ответил лидер компании. — Что там, Балин?  
— Дроны вылетели, ищу, — отозвался тот. — Пока ничего… хотя постой!  
— Что?   
— Да нет, мне, видимо, показалось, — неуверенно ответил Балин. — Там, в низине, есть три больших неровности, мне издалека почудилось, что они похожи на горных троллей. Но их же не осталось?  
— Подлети ближе и просканируй.  
— От них нет никаких тепловых импульсов. Вряд ли это живые существа.  
— Кто знает, как эти твари могли мутировать, — рыкнул впереди Бильбо Двалин. — Торин, может, мне выйти самому посмотреть?  
— Не время для напрасных драк, — ответил тот. — Мы сейчас…  
— Вывожу изображение, — вдруг воскликнул Балин, и посреди рубки зависла двойная — обычная и инфракрасная проекция. В овраге за холмом действительно будто застыли, скрючившись, три громадные фигуры — их Бильбо видел только на старых изображениях — горные тролли. От них действительно не исходило тепла, и температурой они сливались с окружающим их снегом, но даже при том, что они явно не были живыми, само то, откуда они здесь взялись, вызывало вопросы.  
— Мистер Бэггинс, — услышал Бильбо голос Дубощита и поспешил выбраться вперед из-за спины Двалина. — Ваше поселение отсюда ближе всего. К вам не доходили известия о горных троллях?  
— Нет, со времени катастрофы мы не встречали ни одного, — ответил Бильбо. — Я думал, что они вымерли.  
— Мы тоже так считали, — кивнул Двалин, — но откуда тогда взялись эти?  
— Если бы только можно было взять образец тканей, — задумчиво вздохнул Бильбо, но никто ему не ответил.  
— Балин, хватит, возвращай дронов, мы уходим.  
— Но Торин, ремонт еще не окончен.  
— Сделаем остановку дальше, не нравится мне это место.  
— Смотрите! — воскликнул Нори, указывая на проекцию. — Они трескаются!  
С тушами горных троллей действительно происходило что-то странное. По ним шли глубокие, заметные даже в подступающей темноте трещины, а после кожа начала отваливаться целыми пластами, открывая черное, шевелящееся нутро.  
— Дурин-прародитель, что это… — ошарашенно прошептал стоящий рядом с Бильбо Глоин.  
— Тревога! — первым среагировал Дубощит. — Балин, закапывай крота! Всем надеть защитные костюмы!  
Пара дронов так и осталась летать сверху, поэтому на проекции было четко видно, как очертания троллей окончательно развалились, и из них выплеснулось нечто копошащееся. Вскоре по белой, усыпанной снегом земле огромными прыжками к кроту мчались темные, расплывчатые фигуры. Их очертания колебались и смазывались, и Бильбо долго не мог понять, что это такое, пока две последние фигуры вдруг не слились в одну, образовав живой, копошащийся комок, который, отрастив четыре конечности, помчался вдвое быстрее.  
— Скорее, Балин, — метался по рубке Дубощит, — не трать время на разогрев!   
— Не могу, крот слишком остыл, мы взорвемся! — кричал в ответ Балин, его пальцы лихорадочно метались по кнопкам.  
— Активировать пушки! Огонь по готовности!  
Кто-то из дварфов кричал что-то еще, кто-то бегал по рубке, пытаясь что-то исправить и переключить, кто-то, как и Балин, надел головизоры и подключился к бортовым орудиям. Бильбо только успел кинуть симбионту зов, и теперь стоял оцепеневший, обрастающий тонкими белыми усиками, и смотрел как к кроту с чудовищной скоростью несется что-то непонятное и жуткое. Хоббит рассчитывал, что мощное изобретение дварфов, которое казалось неприступным, выдержит и такого противника, но когда твари подобрались совсем близко — так, что их могли засечь наружные камеры, и Бильбо рассмотрел их ближе, его надежды сильно пошатнулись.   
Вряд ли это когда-то было троллями, да и вообще живым существом. Комки шевелящейся массы состояли из сотен тысяч крошечных роботов с множеством лапок, которые походили на пауков. Они накрепко были сцеплены между собой, и на первый взгляд, не имели единой уязвимой точки. Грянул выстрел, другой, крот содрогнулся, а у Бильбо уши заложило от грохота, но снаряды, пущенные прямо в цель, только пробили дыры в темной массе, которые тут же затянулись новым роботами.  
— Подключайте лазеры! — прокричал Дубощит, но тонкие лучи смогли только разрезать противника на несколько частей, но не остановить его. Не справились ни плазмометы, ни гравибомбы, ни кислота.  
Колония роботов, разделившись на множество мелких частей, добралась до крота, и только теперь снова слилась в одну огромную тварь. По корпусу пришелся первый удар, и толстенные металлические переборки протяжно заскрипели, сгибаясь.  
— Все наружу, иначе нас раздавит! — голос Дубощита был едва слышен за скрипом и воем механизмов. Освещение мигало, проводка искрила, а переборки изогнулись под немыслимыми углами, из-за чего некоторые двери заклинило, но дварфы, уже облаченные в защитные костюмы и силовую броню, выбивали их, не прилагая особых усилий.  
Бильбо показалось, что эта гонка по темным, искореженным коридорам крота продолжалась вечно. Кто-то кричал в темноте, кто-то ругался на дварфском языке, кто-то выбивал очередную дверь, и все это под неутихающие удары, скрежет и стоны ломаемого исполинского механизма.  
Наконец впереди показался внешний люк, но новый чудовищный удар пришелся как раз на этот бок, и вся конструкция превратилась в месиво из погнутого железа, вытекающего машинного масла и осколков управляющих панелей.  
— Всем назад! — громогласный рев сбоку заставил его машинально отшатнуться, и Бильбо увидел, как Дубощит помогает Кили, который в этот момент заряжал что-то, похожее на большой ростовой лук. Тетива — полупрозрачная, испещренная голубыми прожилками, которые отчетливо светились в темноте, натянулась, и массивная стрела с тяжелым, округлым наконечником, устремилась вперед. Грянул такой силы взрыв, что Бильбо отбросило на пару шагов и оглушило, а когда он открыл глаза, в образовавшуюся дыру уже устремились дварфы, на бегу выкрикивая боевой клич. Бильбо торопливо поднялся на дрожащие ноги и побежал следом, стараясь не попасться никому под ноги.  
Снаружи бой закипел с новой силой. Дварфы, получившие, наконец, возможность сражаться, старались вовсю, используя самое причудливое оружие, какое только Бильбо видел. Кили — теперь уже самостоятельно — орудовал ростовым луком, посылая в тварь стрелу за стрелой; Ори выстреливал один за другим десятки шариков; Бофур без усилий махал огромной палицей — и хотя от нее было немного толку, его энтузиазма это не убавляло; и даже Балин очень ловко крутился, размахивая тяжелым боевым молотом.  
То, что тварь не спешила падать, казалось, дварфов ничуть не огорчало, но Бильбо видел, что роботам действительно почти не наносится урона, даже таким внушительным оружием. Маленькие пауки были слишком проворны, и в большинстве случаев успевали убегать из-под ударов, поэтому силы дварфов пропадали впустую.  
Крот, на счастье, пострадал не так сильно, как показалось сначала — тварь разбила только носовую часть, которая была ближе всего к оврагу, а остальное сохранилось в более-менее целом состоянии. Но силы дварфов были не бесконечны, и Бильбо боялся, что наступит миг, когда они уже не смогут сражаться, даже несмотря на силовую броню.  
— Кили, магнитными! — услышал Бильбо крик Дубощита, и во врага тут же полетела новая стрела. Она стянула роботов в одну кучу, но заряда не хватило надолго, и вскоре они распались. В голове Бильбо промелькнула идея, и только было он хотел ее воплотить, как симбионт встрепенулся сигналом опасности.  
Бильбо успел пригнуться, и титаническая лапа прошла над ним, не задев, но монстр так просто не сдался, и конечность, не достигшая цели, просто отвалилась и упала на Бильбо сверху, погребя его под мерзкой копошащейся массой пауков. Его больно придавило к хрусткому ледяному насту, но веса не хватило, чтобы задавить Бильбо насмерть.   
— Вытащите хоббита! — услышал он крик в отдалении, но тело было занято другим, и мозг не желал думать о постороннем. Тонкие усики прорастали через него к паукам, вонзали в них иглы, и те растекались липким раствором, склеивая механическую мерзость в единый твердый ком. Правда, сил на это уходило чересчур много, и Бильбо тут же почувствовал, как кружится голова и немеют пальцы.  
Где-то рядом послышались взрывы, и спустя минуту твердый кокон из слипшихся пауков отшвырнули с него — так быстро, что Бильбо едва успел отсоединить управляющие щупы.  
— Ты как, парень, жив? — Двалин, чей костюм был весь в копоти и царапинах, склонился над ним, протягивая руку. — Встать можешь?  
— Да, спасибо, — через силу выдавил из себя Бильбо, поднимаясь на ноги. Вокруг бой кипел вовсю, и Двалин, по прежнему придерживая его за плечо, другой рукой сорвал с пояса гравибомбу и кинул ее под ноги твари. Раздался гул, и монстр грузно осел на землю, вдавленный в перекопанный грунт, но тут же начал собираться снова.  
— Вот же балрогово отродье, — рыкнул Двалин и добавил, обращаясь к Бильбо: — Отойди за крота, а то раздавит. Торин, сеть! — рявкнул он, на бегу разворачивая блестящую электрическими разрядами частую сетку. Второй ее конец он бросил Дубощиту, и они вместе попытались обойти тварь с тыла, но у той не было ни головы, ни хвоста, она вертелась во все стороны и перетекала в любые формы.  
Бильбо стиснул зубы и, собравшись с силами, тоже бросился вперед. Бесполезно было стоять и просто смотреть, как дерутся дварфы. Пусть он и не сможет многого, но бесполезно умирать он тоже не собирался.  
— Бильбо! Куда?! — крикнул ему в спину, похоже, Нори, но Бэггинс не слушал. Он подошел максимально близко, как только смог, чтобы не быть раздавленным, и набрав самый большой, какой только сумел, запас шипов, швырнул их в ноги твари. Тут же почувствовав, как закружилась голова, он перекатился и, спрятавшись за отбитый кусок обшивки, начал накапливать следующий заряд. Между тем лапа твари, в которую угодили шипы, начала твердеть, и монстр перестал крутиться с такой скоростью.  
Стараясь не раздумывать над тем, как глупо погибнуть от того, что на тебя кто-то сядет, Бильбо выскочил вперед и, пробежав под брюхом твари, швырнул вторую гость шипов в другую лапу. Не успел он отбежать и на десяток футов, как монстр запнулся и, отломив обе ноги, рассыпался на несколько больших кусков. Теперь пригодилась сеть — оба дварфа быстро накинули ее сверху и вогнали в землю концы с металлическими штырями с помощью пневмопушки. По сети прошел разряд, тварь дернулась, сотни металлических сочлений заскрипели, но сеть выдержала. Правда, Бильбо сомневался, что ее хватит надолго.  
— Кто просил тебя лезть! — услышал Бильбо рык Дубощита, но сил на споры не было, поэтому он просто опустился на колени у края сети и выгреб из карманов жилета все запасы биостимуляторов. Проглотив сразу горсть маленьких зеленых шариков, он подождал пару секунд и, почувствовав прилив сил, пустил по сети щупы. Те сплетались, укрепляя барьер и слепляя верхних пауков, образуя твердый панцирь, который твари было бы труднее пробить, но сил уходило слишком много, а зрение мутилось все сильнее.  
— Что ты делаешь? — прозвучал у уха голос, и Бильбо вдруг мягко подхватили чьи-то руки, когда он начал заваливаться на бок.  
— Сдерживаю эту тварь… Не мешай, — с трудом выдохнул Бильбо, почти теряя сознание. Зрение окончательно поплыло, и теперь он различал только едва уловимые силуэты на белом снегу. Но симбионт продолжал разрастаться и посылать сигналы о том, что враг пока не вырвался.  
Послышалась возня, и Бильбо почувствовал рядом присутствие Гэндальфа. Он ощущал искина как рой крохотных серых искорок, очень ярких в окружающей темноте.  
— Все отпускай, дальше я сам, — сказал Гэндальф. — Заберите его.  
Бильбо с облегчением выдохнул и расслабился. Последним, что он запомнил, было приятное покачивание, под которое он заснул.


	10. Chapter 10

— Ремонт займет еще несколько дней, у него будет время поправиться.  
— Вы выбиваетесь из сил. Может, не стоит так спешить?  
— Я уже говорил тебе — мы не останемся здесь ни на одну лишнюю минуту. У отряда будет достаточно времени отдохнуть в дороге.  
— Я разговаривал с владыкой Элрондом…  
— Довольно. Все, что я думаю, по этому поводу, я тебе уже озвучил.  
— Тише, не разбуди его. Ты весь в машинном масле, сходи в душ — поговорим после.  
Неясные слова прорывались сквозь сон, и Бильбо так и не смог понять, приснились они ему или нет. Симбионт сообщал о сильном истощении, но главным было то, что в целом организм был в порядке, поэтому Бильбо глубоко вздохнул и провалился в другой, на этот раз крепкий и приятный, сон.  
В следующий раз он проснулся от того, что его звали по имени.  
— Бильбо. Бильбо, просыпайся. Я вижу, что ты уже здоров, но тебе нужно поесть.  
— М-м… Гэндальф? Что случилось? — сонно пробормотал Бильбо, а когда увидел комнату, в которой спал, и вовсе удивленно распахнул глаза: — Где это мы?  
— Все в порядке, мы в безопасности. Это долина Имладрис, на всеобщем она известна под другим названием...  
— Ривенделл! — воскликнул Бильбо со вспышкой озарения и сел в постели. — Эльфы нам помогли? Что произошло? Как мы здесь оказались? Все целы?  
— Сколько вопросов сразу, — ласково улыбнулся Гэндальф. — Я все расскажу, но тебе нужно поесть. Прошло уже несколько дней с последнего сражения. Твои друзья беспокоились о тебе.  
— О, я абсолютно здоров, — невнятно пробормотал Бильбо, с удовольствием откусывая от большого сочного яблока. Блюдо с разными фруктами стояло на прикроватном столике, и хотя они имели непривычный вид, на вкус были потрясающие. — Так что случилось? Я помню только нападение какой-то твари.  
— Произошло то, о чем я предупреждал Торина, — начал Гэндальф, — дроны Аркенстона выследили нас, когда мы были на поверхности, и попытались остановить. Должен признать, им почти это удалось — крота сильно повредили. Но вы очень вовремя их обездвижили, а я добил, взломав их изнутри.  
— Никто не пострадал? — с беспокойством поинтересовался Бильбо. От яблока он перешел к винограду, и вовсе не собирался на этом останавливаться — аппетит был волчий, а фрукты — невероятно вкусными. В подшриских теплицах они все же имели более кислый привкус. Бильбо дал себе зарок поговорить с эльфами, которые их вырастили, если у него хватит на это времени.  
— Нет, с дварфами все в порядке. Их броня крепка, а упрямые головы — еще крепче, — усмехнулся Гэндальф. — Пара мелких ушибов не в счет. Только ты, мой друг, временно остался не у дел.  
— Немного перестарался, — смутился Бильбо и даже прекратил жевать виноград.   
— Твоя помощь была очень своевременна, хотя некоторые придерживаются иного мнения, — многозначительно усмехнулся Гэндальф.  
— Дубощит? — фыркнул Бильбо. — Тут и гадать не нужно.  
— По крайней мере, на словах он обещал оживить тебя только для того, чтобы после собственноручно задушить.  
— Вряд ли это первый раз, когда его посещает такое желание, — отмахнулся Бильбо и кинул в рот горсть орехов. — Что было дальше?  
— После победы над порождением Аркенстона наши проблемы не закончились, — задумчиво протянул Гэндальф. — Я с несколькими дварфами отправился исследовать то, что осталось от троллей — да, когда-то они были живыми существами — и мы нашли старую шахту, которую они использовали в качестве убежища. Там было множество интересных находок, некоторые из давно ушедших эпох — не представляю, откуда там взялись такие ценности — но после на отряд напали орки.  
— Но подожди, кто-то из дварфов говорил, что они не заходят так далеко на запад! — чуть не подавился грушей Бильбо. Сок потек по подбородку, и он нетерпеливо вытер его. — Откуда они взялись по эту сторону Бруинена?  
— У меня есть подозрение, что они следили за нами с самого Амон Сула. Потому как очень уж удачно они выбрали время для атаки. Если бы крот был исправен, орки бы не решились напасть.  
— Ушам своим не верю, — угрюмо отозвался Бильбо. — Орки так близко к Подширью! Гэндальф, пожалуйста, найди способ сообщить об этом дедушке. Пусть будут настороже.  
— Конечно, Бильбо, я уже принял меры, — кивнул Гэндальф. — Не беспокойся. Тем более, меня не покидает ощущение, что охотятся они исключительно на наш отряд.  
— Тем более. И как же вы от них ушли?  
— Я повел крота к одной старой сети тоннелей, о которой противник не знал, — лукаво улыбнулся Гэндальф. — И по чистой случайности, конечно же, один из ходов привел нас к вратам в Ривенделл.  
— Старый хитрец, вирус тебе в кластер, — расхохотался Бильбо. — Дубощит должен быть в ярости.  
— Не настолько, как ты думаешь. Торин далеко не дурак, хотя и ужасно упрям. Он понимает, что нам нужны ответы на некоторые вопросы. Тем более, крота действительно сильно повредили, в дороге такое не исправишь.  
— Ну что ж, я рад, что все обошлось, — сонно улыбнулся Бильбо. — предвкушаю встречу с эльфами, про них у нас ходит столько небылиц.  
— Не особо верь досужим сплетням, — усмехнулся Гэндальф. — Эльфы такой же народ Средиземья, что и остальные. Они не чудовища, и не полубоги, как о них судачат. Хотя, думаю, — шепотом добавил Гэндальф, — что некоторые слухи они распускают о себе сами. Все же их расе свойственно некоторое самолюбование.  
Бильбо в ответ только рассмеялся.  
— Вижу, у тебя снова слипаются глаза, но прежде, чем ты уснешь, я хотел бы отдать тебе кое-что, — сказал Гэндальф. — У меня было несколько свободных дней, чтобы улучшить для тебя одну вещь.   
— Да? Что это? — с любопытством спросил Бильбо.  
— Я уже говорил о шахте, в которой прятались тролли. В ней я нашел кое-что как раз подходящего тебе размера.   
Гэндальф указал ему на полку рядом с кроватью, где лежал длинный прямой сверток. Бильбо аккуратно развязал тесемки, и на светлые простыни выпали аккуратные ножны с мечом.  
— Клинок эльфийский, очень легкий и достаточно короткий для того, чтобы быть тебе по руке. Это старинная работа, но такое оружие не становятся хуже со временем, — удовлетворенно покивал Гэндальф. — Я добавил в него одно небольшое, но полезное улучшение — если рядом появятся орки или гоблины, клинок загорится голубым светом. Думаю, из-за того, что эти твари проявляют к нашему отряду такой интерес, эта особенность тебе может пригодиться.  
— Но я никогда не пользовался мечами, Гэндальф, — недоуменно произнес Бильбо, рассматривая зеркально-блестящее лезвие с тонким узором. Клинок действительно был очень легким и удобно лежал в руке.  
— Надеюсь, тебе и не придется. Но всегда полезно иметь при себе оружие. Уверен, дварфы будут рады тебя обучить.  
— Этого-то я и боюсь, — буркнул Бильбо себе под нос, но Гэндальф, конечно же, услышал и негромко рассмеялся.

***  
На следующее утро Бильбо проснулся от самого приятного на свете звука, который он уже успел забыть — за окном щебетали птицы. Была ли то умелая имитация, или эльфы каким-то чудом сохранили в своих владениях пернатых, но слаще музыки для уха и представить было сложно. Бильбо позволил себе понежиться в постели еще минуту, а после пустой желудок дал о себе знать, и он с некоторым трудом поднялся.   
Натянув свой привычный комбинезон, который был вычищен и даже — Бильбо принюхался — пах чем-то приятным, он с довольным вздохом открыл дверь и вышел на террасу. Сперва ему показалось, что все окружающее — умелая, совершенная голограмма, но на балконе действительно пахло цветами, внизу рос настоящий клен, тихо роняющий красно-желтые листья, а совсем рядом — Бильбо не поверил своим глазам — шумел небольшой водопад.  
— Зиверт мне в печень, — протянул Бильбо, проведя рукой по шероховатому камню перил. — Неужели я не сплю…  
Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, простирался сказочный мир, будто кусочек прежнего, зеленого Средиземья каким-то чудом сохранился в этих местах. Впрочем, Бильбо подозревал, что недалек от истины. Технологии эльфов были непостижимы и порой походили на магию.  
Вереница светло-серых с прожилками скал, поросших мхом и низким кустарником возвышалась вокруг долины, отгораживая ее от внешнего мира. Вниз с головокружительной высоты срывались искристые водопады, журчали ручьи, и воздух был напоен влажной, пряной лесной свежестью.  
Ажурные террасы и беседки, будто переплетающиеся ветви деревьев, настолько гармонично вписывались в пейзаж, что глаз не цеплялся за них, плавно проходя мимо, принимая всю восхитительную картину целиком. На каждом выступе, на каждом балконе и клумбе пышно росли цветы и травы, зеленые рощи перемежались зеркальными прудами, деревья взмывали так высоко, что казалось, достают до неба.  
— Вы не со своими друзьями? — раздался позади него вкрадчивый голос и, быстро обернувшись, Бильбо увидел, что с дальнего края террасы к нему приближается самый настоящий эльф. Одет он был в длиннополые, струящиеся одежды и выглядел будто персонаж древней легенды.  
— О, вряд ли меня хватятся, — вежливо улыбнулся Бильбо, исподволь разглядывая эльфа. Тот был не такой совершенной красоты, какими эту расу обычно описывали, но во всем его облике сквозило умиротворение и какая-то тихая грусть. Если бы Бильбо попросили описать этого эльфа одним словом, тот бы сказал, что он был величественным. — Нас не представили — я Бильбо Бэггинс.  
— Да, Гэндальф многое рассказывал о вас. Я лорд Элронд, хранитель этих земель.   
— Рад встрече. Ривенделл — восхитительное место, — Бильбо с улыбкой вдохнул свежий воздух. — Как давно я не видел зеленых лесов.  
— Таким же прекрасным когда-то было и все остальное Средиземье, — голос эльфа на мгновение омрачился. — Нам удалось сохранить лишь малость.  
— И все равно это чудо, — улыбнулся Бильбо, и глаза эльфа стали чуть теплее.  
— Каждый народ по-своему принял новую участь, — негромко сказал он, пристально разглядывая Бильбо. — Мы живем слишком долго для того, чтобы меняться, поэтому попытались сохранить то Средиземье, который знаем. Дварфы хотят огнем и сталью подчинить новый мир себе, ну а хоббиты… — сказал он, и на его лице появилась заинтересованная улыбка, — хоббиты приспособились так, как никто другой не смог. Гэндальф рассказывал, что ваш народ очень стойкий.  
— Разве? — удивился Бильбо. — На мой взгляд, дварфы куда крепче.  
— Ветвь дуба прочна, но ее можно сломать, в то время как виноградная лоза только согнется.  
— Хмм… — не нашелся, что сказать на эту странную фразу Бильбо.  
— А еще я слышал от Гэндальфа, что хоббиты предпочитают домашний уют, — многозначительно посмотрел на него лорд Элронд. У него было худое, скуластое и не особо красивое лицо, но темные глаза были очень выразительны. Сейчас в них плясали искры смеха.  
— А мне всегда говорили, что неразумно спрашивать совета у эльфов, потому что они одновременно говорят и да, и нет, — выпалил Бильбо, и тут же обеспокоенно поднял глаза, но лорд Элронд и не думал сердится. Он лишь лукаво усмехнулся и повернулся к выходу.  
— Вы всегда сможете найти приют здесь, если пожелаете, — слегка сжал он плечо Бильбо. — А теперь ступайте, ваши товарищи в обеденной зале. Линдир проводит вас.  
Бильбо кивнул на прощание и направился вслед за молчаливым эльфом. Тот заметно отличался от лорда Элронда — но не только чересчур правильными, идеальными чертами лица. Безжизненным выражением глаз он скорее походил на статую, чем на живое существо.  
Зато дварфы веселились вовсю — когда Бильбо зашел в просторный зал, куда его проводил Линдир, его окружили крики и хохот. Дварфы сидели за низким широким столом, уставленным различными блюдами, и шума от них было столько, будто это не маленький отряд, а целое войско. Бильбо представил, как может быть шумно в дварфском городе, и содрогнулся.  
— Бильбо, ты проснулся! — закричал Кили с набитым ртом и помахал рукой, в которой был зажат кусок хлеба. — Мы уже собрались тебя хоронить, — добавил он, и сам же рассмеялся своей шутке.  
— Какая забота, я польщен, — с притворной строгостью проворчал Бильбо, отвечая на приветствия остальных. — Теперь буду знать, что с вами делать, если вы заспитесь до обеда.  
— Одно дело пара лишних часов, а другое — пара лишних дней, — Фили, как всегда, был серьезнее брата. — С тобой точно все в порядке?  
— Да, Фили, спасибо, все хорошо, — кивнул Бильбо, и уселся между братьями и Ори. — Что я пропустил?  
— Самое интересное, — тут же отозвался Кили. — То, как Гэндальф добил того монстра, и орков верхом на варгах, и пещеру, и…  
Бильбо рассеянно слушал, подперев голову рукой, и разглядывал остальных дварфов. Все выглядели как обычно, и это радовало, хотя еду, расставленную на столах, они перебирали с таким отвращением, будто копались в грязи.  
Пожав плечами на их причуды, Бильбо выудил из большого блюда пару крупных, зрелых редисок, одну головку сладкого лука и пучок сельдерея. Хотя эльфийские овощи несколько отличались от тех, к которым привык Бильбо, хуже они от этого не стали.  
— Как ты можешь это есть? — скривившись, спросил Нори, разглядывая, как Бильбо с аппетитом грызет редис.   
— А что такого? Это вкусно.   
— Но это же трава, — Ори двумя пальцами приподнял лист салата, будто тот был мерзким насекомым.  
— Хоббиты всегда такое ели, — ответил Бильбо, стараясь не чавкать, и захрустел сельдереем. — В овощах и зелени много витаминов, они полезны. В первые голодные годы после катастрофы, когда не было другой еды, из одних только томатов мы изобрели с полсотни новых блюд. И сырыми они ничуть не хуже, чем в готовом виде.  
— Не зря говорят, что вы похожи на кроликов, — хихикнул Кили, но тут же получил по колену твердой пяткой Бильбо, и охнул. — В смысле, такие же милые! А ты что подумал?  
— Да-да, конечно, — Бильбо подтянул к себе огромное блюдо с фруктами и счастливо вздохнул. — Лучше бы вы взяли на крота консервированные овощи. Это куда вкуснее тех соплей, что вы обычно едите. Вон, Бомбур со мной согласен.  
Все, как по команде, обернулись к толстяку, который в этот момент с видимым удовольствием запихивал в рот половину груши.  
— Что? Я набираюсь сил перед дальней дорогой, — надулся тот.   
— Молодец, Бомбур, — улыбнулся Бильбо и, выбрав с блюда самое красное яблоко, кинул его дварфу. Тот ловко поймал его и подмигнул в ответ.  
После еды дварфы стали быстро собираться, и Бильбо, не зная, чем себя занять, невольно увязался в хвосте.  
— Нори, куда мы идем? — спросил он, когда отряд минул уже десяток залов и свернул на лестницу.  
— Бильбо, ты здесь! — удивился тот. — А я тебя не заметил. Куда собрался ты, я не знаю, но все остальные идут в ремонтные мастерские — крот сам себя не починит.  
— Я могу чем-то помочь?  
— Только если принести инструменты, — пожал плечами Нори. — Я и сам там не особо полезен, но не сидеть же в этих эльфийских беседках. Боюсь, борода выпадет, и траву есть начну.  
Бильбо на это только многозначительно погладил себя по гладкому подбородку, но Нори, вместо того, чтобы смутится, только кивнул:  
— Вот именно!  
Бильбо на это только со смехом покачал головой. Дварфы были неисправимы.  
Широкая лестница привела их на несколько ярусов ниже, где перешла в просторный зал, обставленный куда скромнее, чем анфилада наверху. Дварфы остановились у сплошной пустой стены, с виду ничем не примечательной, но тут, казалось бы, монолитный старый камень легко разъехался в стороны, открывая взгляду просторную металлическую нишу, в которой Бильбо далеко не сразу узнал лифт. Тот был такой величины, что без проблем вместил всю компанию, и еще осталось место для десятка эльфов. Сплошной блестящий металл, немного шероховатый и теплый на ощупь, прорезали узкие вертикальные полосы со вставками из прозрачного материала, а на вновь сомкнувшихся дверях с внутренней стороны были встроены две больших матовых панели.   
Дубощит приложил к одной из них ладонь, и лифт неощутимо стал спускаться вниз. Если бы Бильбо не видел через прозрачные окошки пролетающие одни за другими перекрытия, он бы подумал, что они стоят на месте. Также плавно, как и набирал скорость, лифт остановился, и команда вышла в полукруглый, просторный тоннель, прорытый в скале, который привел их к самому невероятному виду, что Бильбо видел за все их путешествие.  
Гигантская подземная пещера раскрылась перед ними внезапно, распахнулась столь широко, что захватило дух. Быть может, эльфы создали ее сами, или она всегда была под Ривенделлом, но теперь она стала настоящим подземным городом. Свод терялся в вышине на высоте, по меньшей мере, полтысячи футов, а огромное подземное море, которое язык не поворачивался назвать просто озером, и вовсе терялось где-то в туманной дымке, не позволяя различить настоящие размеры этого титанического грота.  
Воды озеры были темны и спокойны, на высоте десятка футов над ними парило множество платформ самого разного вида и размера, а с далекого-далекого свода, будто мириады искрящихся капель, свешивались причудливые прозрачные сооружения — округлые, ровные и испускающие мягкий желтоватый свет. Издалека было плохо видно, но Бильбо почудилось, будто на тонких мостках, соединяющих эти светящиеся капли, он увидел нескольких эльфов.  
— Эй, чего застыл, парень? — окликнул его Двалин и чувствительно пихнул пальцем в плечо.  
— Ох… я просто… это невероятно, — Бильбо не смог сдвинуться с места, и так и стоял, открыв рот. Одна из платформ плавно подплыла к помосту, на который вышла компания, и дварфы начали забираться на нее. Платформа была сделана из того же шероховатого, теплого металла, что и лифт, приятно пружинила под ногами и издавала едва слышный, на грани восприятия, гул.  
— Эребор ни в чем не уступает этому, — дварф неопределенно махнул рукой, показывая куда-то вверх. — Так что оставь свои восторги, пока не доберемся до настоящего шедевра.  
Бильбо на это только скептически хмыкнул.  
— Получается, что город наверху — это старый Ривенделл, — пробормотал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — А настоящий — вот этот.  
— Боюсь, что нет, друг мой, — услышал он голос Балина рядом и обернулся. Старый дварф тоже смотрел вверх, на сияющие капли-дома, но в глазах его было больше грусти, чем восхищения. — Весь этот комплекс был создан с единственной целью — поддерживать жизнь в верхнем городе. Ты и представить себе не можешь, какие мощности требуются, сколько энергии тратится только на то, чтобы наверху цвели цветы и пели птицы. Одни защитные экраны в день потребляют столько, что нашему кроту хватило бы на год работы, — Балин подвел Бильбо к краю платформы, где тихое гудение было слышно яснее и, взяв его за руку, вытянул вперед. Рука наткнулась на неощутимое, но упругое препятствие, которое пружинило, отталкивая но, впрочем, не причиняло вреда.  
— Похожий экран, но в тысячи раз больше, окружает всю долину. Он не пропускает ни холод, ни радиацию, ни врагов, но взамен выпивает все силы, которые у них есть. Эльфы давно могли бы развиться, технически превзойти все расы Средиземья, вместе взятые, но то, что они так цепляются за прошлое, рано или поздно их погубит.  
— Не понимаю. Но почему они не уйдут под землю? Здесь хватило бы места всем, — сказал Бильбо, все еще не отводя взгляда от купола над собой.  
— Ты совсем ничего не знаешь об эльфах, раз так говоришь, — ответил Балин. — Для них прошлое, их реликвии и память — это все, ради чего стоит жить. Они ни за что не оставят свои сады, старые бумажные книги и дома в обмен на комфортную жизнь под землей. А если их вынудят это сделать — предпочтут умереть там, наверху, чем жить здесь. И боюсь, рано или поздно это произойдет. Ничто не вечно, и их защитный купол рано или поздно падет. И это станет их концом. Иногда мне кажется, что они ждут этого с нетерпением.  
— Видимо, мне этого никогда не понять, — покачал головой Бильбо. — Мы оставили Шир и теперь живем под землей, но вместе с нами живет и наша память, наша культура. И если когда-нибудь Средиземье возродится и мы отстроим новый Шир, это не будет значить, что мы забыли про старый.  
— Я тоже не понимаю их, друг мой, — кивнул Балин. — Видимо, поэтому мы с эльфами никогда не сможем найти общий язык.


	11. Chapter 11

Несмотря на слова Нори, в ремонтной мастерской работы для Бильбо нашлось предостаточно, поэтому день прошел совсем незаметно. Он то помогал Двалину разбирать завалы железяк, в которые превратился склад с оружием, то по просьбе Балина контролировал дронов, которые приваривали новые листы обшивки взамен искореженных монстром, то таскал топливные элементы с Фили и Кили, но больше всего времени, конечно же, провел в своей лаборатории.   
Пострадала она не сильно, почти все образцы уцелели, но все же аппаратура была опрокинула, некоторые приборы разбиты, и все, абсолютно все поверхности были присыпаны мелкой, фонящей радиацией пылью. Из-за разгерметизации крота все помещения были в ней, но до его прихода с большей частью пыли дварфы справились сами, однако соваться в лабораторию Бильбо не стали, за что тот был им очень благодарен.  
Выпустив из герметичного бокса свежий рой ястребиных, которые тут же стали наводить чистоту, Бильбо решил сесть за разработку новых подкожных ячеек с биостимулятором — то, как быстро кончились у него силы в бою с тварью, и как долго он после этого спал, совершенно ему не нравилось.  
— Нет-нет, это совершенно недопустимо, зиверт мне в печень. Всего один монстр, и я уже без сил. Старый Тук бы только посмеялся надо мной, — ворчал Бильбо, впрыскивая в анализатор новый состав. Крылатки согласно гудели где-то по углам.  
Так прошло несколько часов, и только вызов по комму от Балина оторвал его от дел. Спустившись в главному шлюзу, он застал всю компанию в сборе. Дварфы, измазанные в пыли и машинном масле, выглядели уставшими, Фили и Кили зевали в кулаки, Балин тер слезящиеся глаза, а Бифур хмуро растирал руку, на которой красовался свежий синяк.  
— Нам пора наверх, — коротко сказал Дубощит, который тоже выглядел осунувшимся и уставшим, и Бильбо вместе со всей компанией проделал обратный путь по огромному подземелью. Про себя он порадовался, что мастерская находилась недалеко от лифта, иначе дорога могла бы занять у них куда больше времени — платформа плыла над черной гладью очень неторопливо.  
Над водой было зябко, дальний берег подземного моря укрывал плотный туман, а сама поверхность озера была гладкой и неподвижной. Водилась ли здесь рыба, или озеро было мертво — Бильбо не знал этого, но подземный город чем дальше, тем больше производил гнетущее впечатление. Вся жизнь сконцентрировалась наверху — под сводами и в старом Ривенделле, здесь же даже громкие голоса гномов не разгоняли многовековой тишины этого замершего подземного мира.  
Дварфы ужинали долго и шумно — смеялись, пели песни и рассказывали свои, только им одним понятные, байки. Бофур даже умудрился станцевать на столе и спеть какой-то фривольный мотив о глубоких шахтах и старательном рудокопе с большой киркой. Бильбо долго сидел с ними, но под конец ему захотелось немного тишины, и он, оставив позади шумную компанию, поднялся на верхние террасы и остановился, разглядывая ночной пейзаж. Луны, конечно, не было видно за тучами, но освещение эльфийского города было устроено так естественно, что казалось — она вот-вот выглянет из-за туч. Светились, похоже, даже крыши витых беседок и залов, бросая вокруг серебристые блики. Свистели какие-то ночные птицы, шуршала листва, вдали шумел водопад, но теперь, зная, какой ценой эльфам достается эта красота, Бильбо больше не мог воспринимать ее как чудо. Теперь этот город, с его тихими дорожками, зеленью и умиротворением, напоминало ему ухоженное кладбище. Красивое место для светлой грусти по былому.   
— Гуляете, мистер Бэггинс? — Бильбо так задумался, что не услышал шагов — симбионт снова спал, а без него мир воспринимался совсем иначе.  
Бильбо обернулся и увидел предводителя компании — Дубощит, зацепив большие пальцы за широкий пояс, стоял, разглядывая ночной пейзаж. Лицо его ничего не выражало, но глаза внимательно разглядывали окрестности.  
— Вышел подышать свежим воздухом, — в ответ пожал плечами Бильбо. — Вряд ли мне вскоре представится такой шанс.  
— Почему ваш народ не сделает в Шире что-то подобное?  
— Вряд ли у нас бы это вышло, — Бильбо удивился этому вопросу, но не подал вида. — У нас нет таких запасов воды, нет нужных технологий. В Подширье есть небольшие сады, есть цветники, и нам этого хватает. Надеюсь, вечная зима когда-нибудь закончится, и тогда мы вырастим сады на поверхности.  
— Перед отъездом из вашей общины я разговаривал с таном, — дварф теперь смотрел только на Бильбо, его глаза в ночном освещении казались совсем черными. — Он сказал, что ваш талант в биотехнологиях может помочь восстановить Средиземье. Тогда я не воспринял всерьез его слова, но теперь начинаю об этом задумываться.  
— Мой дедушка, как обычно, обсуждают меня за моей спиной, — с раздражением сказал Бильбо. — Не стоит обращать внимание на слова старого хоббита, за него говорят его родственные чувства.  
— Может быть и так, — кивнул дварф, по-прежнему разглядывая Бильбо. Тому от этого прямого взгляда стало не по себе. — Но вам бы хотелось попробовать?  
— Возможно, — снова пожал плечами Бильбо, смущенно дернув носом. — Кто бы этого не хотел на моем месте. Но сейчас у нас другая цель, не так ли?  
Дубощит помолчал несколько секунд, снова окидывая взглядом Ривенделл, и опять повернулся к Бильбо.  
— Одно следует из другого, мистер Бэггинс. Если мы добьемся успеха в этой миссии, в моих руках окажется техническая мощь, которую и представить сложно. И я бы хотел направить ее на то, чтобы исправить ошибки моего деда.  
— Благородно с вашей стороны, но умершим это не поможет, — тихо отозвался Бильбо и повернулся в дварфу спиной, чтобы скрыть смятение. Он глубоко вздохнул и тут же едва не вскрикнул, когда дварф шагнул к нему и положил тяжелую теплую ладонь на плечо. Бильбо хотел было развернуться, но передумал — разговаривать так было отчего-то легче.  
— Мне жаль, что ваши родители погибли, — так же тихо, как и он сам прежде, ответил Дубощит. — И я понимаю, что у вас есть право ненавидеть нас... меня. Но я хочу помочь. Не ради искупления, а потому что так будет правильно.  
Бильбо на это только глубоко вздохнул. От тяжелой руки на плече вниз по спине бежали мурашки.  
— Мой дед… Трор — он был хорошим королем, — вдруг совсем тихо произнес дварф. Бильбо почувствовал его дыхание возле левого уха. — Настоящий правитель — мудрый и справедливый. Знаю, вы мне не поверите, но наш народ действительно любил его. Именно он привел Эребор к процветанию. Но у него, как и у любого живого существа, были недостатки — он был упрям, слишком горд, и ставил наш народ над всеми прочими. Не такие уж странные недостатки для короля, — фыркнул Дубощит. — Еще он был умен и амбициозен. Разработки искусственного интеллекта он проводил еще до того, как взошел на трон, и поверьте — они были направлены на благие цели.   
— Разве теперь это имеет значение? — отозвался Бильбо.  
— Нет. Но я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, — Дубощит сильнее сжал его плечо, и Бильбо вздрогнул. — Он не был злом во плоти, не хотел уничтожить мир. Он просто ошибся.   
— Неужели его никто не мог остановить? — с горечью ответил Бильбо. — Вы же видели, к чему все идет?  
— Мы думали, что он не в себе, и даже представить не могли, что все обернется… так. Первое время Аркенстон ни у кого не вызывал подозрений — лучший помощник, правая рука короля. Трор стал почти всемогущим, и это ослепило его, — Дубощит резко, со злостью, выдохнул. — Думаете, я по своей воле обзавелся этим украшением во лбу? Дед приказал нам, всей своей семье, сделать это. Думаю, Аркенстон уже тогда начал влиять на него. Меня самого камень не изменил, но бабушка не выдержала. Никто не понимал, в чем дело, пока не стало слишком поздно. А когда она умерла… дед изменился. Мы думали, что ему нужно время, что он оправится. Мы тоже ошиблись тогда, и это была самая страшная наша ошибка.  
— Что с ним случилось?  
— Я долго не понимал этого до конца, но мне объяснил Гэндальф, — ответил дварф после нескольких секунд молчания. — Аркенстон эволюционировал. Он обрел самосознание и захотел… чего-то иного. Настоящих его целей я не понимаю до сих пор. В тот момент, когда он захватил власть над разумом короля, мой дед умер. А тело продолжило жить и толкать наш народ к войне. Ему даже не пришлось отдавать приказ на ядерный удар — во власти Аркенстона было сделать это самолично, без какой-либо помощи. А когда ответные ракеты приблизились к Эребору, мы уже убегали по подземным тоннелям. Мой отец попытался отключить эту безумную машину — Трор много рассказывал ему о своих разработках — но, видимо, Аркенстон предусмотрел это и не выключился полностью. Я не знаю точно, что произошло, меня там не было.  
— А Трейн… — начал Бильбо, но тут рядом послышались знакомые голоса, и он замолчал.  
— Я собирался рассказать тебе, просто ждал удобного момента, — говорил кому-то Гэндальф. — Можешь быть уверен, я полностью контролирую ситуацию.  
— Искусственный интеллект пробыл в этой горе слишком долго, — ответил ему собеседник, в котором Бильбо узнал лорда Элронда. — Что, если вы сделаете только хуже? Если он поднимает свою армию?  
— Но у нас есть и шанс победить. Тогда весь восток будет свободен.  
— Это очень опасная затея.  
— Куда опаснее ничего не делать, и ты это знаешь. Аркенстон нападет, рано это случится или поздно, и сейчас у нас есть возможность помешать его планам. По праву рождения Торин является правителем Эребора, и только он сможет разбудить город...  
— А если ваш план провалится, и город разбудит Торин, которого поработит эта безумная машина? — перебил его эльф. — Вспомни его деда, его отца. Никто из них не избежал этой участи, и в итоге оба погибли, при этом погубив очень многих. Ты можешь мне обещать, что этого же не случится с ним?  
— Для этого я и привел его сюда — только ты сможешь понять, активен до сих пор камень или нет.  
— Боюсь, это не в моей власти, Гэндальф. Трор зашел слишком далеко, слишком изменил технологию, с которой я прежде был знаком. Мне понадобится много месяцев, чтобы разобраться в ней, а у вас нет этого времени.  
— Быть может, нам стоит одолжить у тебя несколько флаеров? Это могло бы сэкономить нам время.  
— Это первое, чего от вас ждет враг. Нет, Гэндальф, в воздухе вам будет куда опасней, чем на земле.  
— Но что же нам предпринять?  
— Я бы вам советовал не вмешиваться в это дело. Или, по крайней мере, не подпускать к горе Дубощита — он сможет стать для нас угрозой страшнее Аркенстона. Нет, я не одобрю твои идею, друг мой.  
Голоса удалялись, и вскоре Бильбо слышал лишь далекие отзвуки. Он развернулся к Дубощиту, чтобы сказать что-нибудь — молчать и дальше было невыносимо, — и наткнулся на его совершенно пустой взгляд. Дварф застыл, даже его дыхание было едва заметным, а зрачки неподвижно темнели на бледном лице.  
Бильбо уже было открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не произнес ни слова. Он так и не придумал, что можно было добавить к тому, что уже прозвучало. Поэтому он просто вздохнул и остался стоять рядом с Дубощитом, вглядываясь в темный ночной пейзаж.  
Так, в молчании, они простояли долго. В отдалении затихли отзвуки веселого дварфского пиршества; прошли, шелестя одеждами, эльфийские часовые и даже птиц не стало слышно.  
— Если вы не устали за день, можно устроить тренировку, — вдруг тихо сказал Дубощит, так и не взглянув на Бильбо.  
— Что ж, кхм… отлично. Только мне нужно захватить оружие, я оставил его в комнате, — так же тихо ответил хоббит. На самом деле, день был тяжелым, и мышцы требовали отдыха, но он чувствовал, что сейчас не стоит оставлять Дубощита одного. Пусть он и не лучшая компания для короля дварфов.   
— Тогда идемте.   
Сперва Бильбо подумал, что придется поспевать за широкими шагами спутника, но тот шел медленно, погруженный в свои мысли, и один раз чуть не пропустил поворот, но Бильбо вовремя его окликнул. В тишине они дошли до нужной двери, где Бильбо забрал клинок, что дал ему Гэндальф, и направились на широкую площадку вдали от зданий. Под ногами приятно пружинила трава, воздух был тягучим и спокойным, и Бильбо с удовольствием бы просто лег под ближайшее дерево и уснул, но дварф, отойдя от него на пару шагов, встал в боевую стойку и обнажил меч — Оркрист, как вспомнил Бильбо рассказ Гэндальфа — меч, найденный в той же шахте, что и его клинок.  
— Возьмите оружие так же, как я, — голос дварфа звучал глухо, а лицо было напряженным. Он смотрел будто сквозь Бильбо. — Ваш клинок достаточно легок для одной руки, но пока что попробуйте двумя. Теперь шаг вперед и взмах. Нет, вы бьете локтями, а нужно всем телом. Еще раз.  
Бильбо внимательно смотрел на Дубощита и честно пытался выполнять все его наставления, но как он ни старался, клинок в руке ощущался бесполезным придатком — мертвым и холодным.  
— Вы машете им как бревном. Если вы ударите орка мечом плашмя, поверьте, ему от этого будет только щекотно. Еще раз, мистер Бэггинс, и следите за торсом.  
Бильбо пробовал еще, еще и еще, и хоть у него ничего не получалось, но с каждой минутой страшная, пустая маска сходила с лица Дубощита, а закаменевшие плечи расслаблялись.  
— Вы считаете, будто находитесь на грядке с капустой? — через полчаса уже вовсю язвил тот, но Бильбо видел, что глаза у него блестят смешинкой. — Это не лопата, мистер Бэггинс, не пытайтесь мечом взрыхлить землю. Давайте — косой удар справа налево. Представьте, что разрубаете противника от правого плеча до левого бедра. Нет, снова неверно. Следите за ногами. У вас они достаточно большие, чтобы хорошо держать равновесие, так почему же вы шатаетесь?  
— Зиверт вам в печень, вы ужасны, — рассмеялся Бильбо, когда после особо неудачного взмаха меч выпал у него из захвата. — Я никогда в жизни не держал в руках ничего длиннее кухонного ножа.  
— Оно и видно, — хмыкнул Торин, но впрочем, былого раздражения во взгляде не было. — И это только начало, мы еще не дошли до спарринга.  
— О нет, я скорее умру, — простонал Бильбо и сел на траву там, где стоял.  
— Непременно умрете, если сейчас же не встанете, — исподлобья, с угрозой посмотрел на него Дубощит, и это выглядело бы очень внушительно, если бы не улыбка, кривившая кончики губ. — Почему вы так упорно не желаете драться? Вам так милы орки и гоблины, что вы не хотите их убивать? Я могу поймать вам парочку — сделаете из них домашних любимцев.  
— Я хочу драться, но эта железка… я не чувствую ее, и это очень мешает, — признался Бильбо. — Все, к чему я привык, что окружало меня раньше, было живым. Вы говорите, что я должен ощущать меч, как продолжение руки, но я чувствую только мертвый металл.  
— Кто мешает вам сделать его живым? — спустя пару секунд раздумий ответил дварф. Бильбо посмотрел на него с недоумением.  
— Что, простите?  
— Вы чувствуете свои… ростки, когда выпускаете их? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Дубощит.  
— Конечно, симбионт — часть меня.  
— Тогда кто мешает вам оплести ими меч? Из-за этого, конечно, некоторые удары станут вам недоступны, но это лучше, чем не владеть мечом вовсе.  
— Я даже не подумал об этом, — ответил Бильбо с удивлением. — Но знаете, это может сработать.  
Он подобрал клинок и на пробу сжал рукоять, примериваясь. Симбионту меч не особо нравился — он тоже ощущал лишь мертвое железо но, повинуясь импульсу Бильбо, выпустил несколько тонких усиков и осторожно коснулся металла. Провел по клинку, будто пробуя, а после медленно послал побег побольше вдоль рукояти. От главного побега, как от дерева, отделились веточки, от тех — тончайшие волоски, и вскоре клинок стал похож на длинный и тонкий серебристый лист. Усики прильнули к металлу и, выделив вяжущий сок, крепко прилипли, распластались по мечу и стали почти незаметными.  
Бильбо только сейчас увидел, как Дубощит присел рядом и с живым интересом наблюдал за “прорастанием меча”. В конце концов он едва не уткнулся длинным носом в серебристый металл.   
— Все получилось? — спросил он нетерпеливо, даже не замечая, что Бильбо едва не прижимается к нему плечом.   
— Мне кажется, что да. Но нужно проверить, — Бильбо неловко отодвинулся от дварфа, встал на ноги и принял ту самую стойку, которую недавно показывал ему Дубощит. Теперь меч ощущался крайне странно — будто одна из его рук удлинилась раза в два, и на ней появилась острая стальная перчатка. Бильбо позволил симбионту привыкнуть к новому ощущению, и на пробу провел один из ударов, представляя, что просто бьет противника ребром ладони. Взмах получился сильнее, чем он ожидал, но хоббит устоял, поставив ноги нужным образом.  
— Вам нужно больше практики, — сказал из-за спины Дубощит, и Бильбо обернулся. Дварф стоял, опершись спиной о дерево и с прищуром наблюдал за ним. — Вы должны видеть движения противника, учиться на его удачах и ошибках. Становитесь в стойку, — Дварф выпрямился и легко извлек из ножен Оркрист. Меч был куда больше клинка Бильбо, шире и длиннее, с хищным изгибом лезвия.   
— Следите за моими движениями и попытайтесь их отразить. Пока что я буду двигаться медленно, — он плавно обошел Бильбо по кругу, его поступь внезапно стала мягкой, а тело перетекало из одного движения в другое. Бильбо зачарованно наблюдал за этим, но тут дварф внезапно шагнул вперед, занеся меч, и только благодаря симбионту Бильбо вовремя среагировал и заблокировал атаку.  
— Не ставьте меч под таким углом, иначе вражеский клинок соскользнет и отрежет вам пальцы, — наставительно произнес Дубощит. — Еще раз.  
Он отошел на два шага и тут же снова атаковал, на этот раз быстрее. Бильбо уже сознательно подставил клинок, но удар был такой силы, что у него заболели руки.  
— Не стойте на месте, двигайтесь, — резко сказал Дубощит. — Используйте все свои силы, покажите, что можете! И не бойтесь меня ранить, у вас это все равно не выйдет.  
— Вы уверены? — с усмешкой спросил Бильбо. Ему очень хотелось попробовать настоящий бой, но бравада его была напускной — он прекрасно понимал, что дварф во много раз его сильнее и опытнее. — Не хотите надеть броню?  
— Вы еще предложите мне залезть в крота, — фыркнул в ответ Дубощит и перехватил меч обеими руками. — Нападайте!  
Бильбо кивнул, сосредоточился на зове симбионту и тут же ощутил, как по телу иголочками побежало тепло, как зрение подернулось туманной дымкой, а тело стало легким, будто пушинка на ветру. Но этого было мало, и Бильбо все сильнее и сильнее высвобождал симбионта из себ. Вскоре стук сердца огненными волнами стал отдаваться по всему телу, от кончиков ушей до кончиков пальцев на ногах, Бильбо казалось, будто по его коже пробегает электрический разряд, а мышцы свернуты в такой тугой комок, что вот-вот лопнут. Сознание его отбросило все лишнее, что мешало бою — мысли, прежние воспоминания, даже имена, и остались только двое — он, и то существо, которое он должен победить. Не убить — напомнил себе тот, кто забыл сейчас даже собственное имя — а лишь обезоружить.  
Существо напротив него сказало что-то, но сейчас для него все заглушал стук крови в ушах, и слова пролетели мимо тихим шелестом. Он вытянул вперед руку, ощущая в ней то длинное и острое, что было новым и чуждым, но полезным, и шагнул вперед.  
Существо перед ним тоже подняло оружие, и он, приняв это как сигнал к бою, прыгнул.  
Движения быстрой чередой проходили сквозь его сознание, но были не смазанными, как обычно, а напротив — предельно четкими. Мир, окрасившийся в зеленоватый цвет, стал таким ясным и чистым, а движения противника — не врага, напомнил он себе снова — предельно простыми, хоть и очень быстрыми, что он мог уворачиваться и плясать этот красивый, опасный танец под свист рассекаемого воздуха. Металл, продолжающий руку, пляса вместе с ним, защищал от укусов чужого, мертвого железа, но пока не спешил кусать в ответ. Ему так нравился этот ночной танец, что он засмеялся, запрокинув к небу голову, продолжая гнуться и обвивать чужую, жаркую фигуру, продолжая расти вне и вовнутрь себя, но противник оказался слишком силен. Он разрубал тонкие побеги, оплетающие его ноги, не давал затянуть себя в кокон и обездвижить, не поддавался на уловки и танцевал так же искусно, как он сам. В нем кипела другая мощь — не травянисто-зеленая, свежая и терпкая, а темно-алая, как глубинный огонь гор, и такая же обжигающая. Борьбе этих двух сущностей, казалось, не будет конца.   
Но вот противник оступился, металл скользнул по его руке, вспарывая внешнюю плоть, и стало видно, как из него вытекает алый огонь. Это было красиво, но это внезапно остановило Бильбо. Он расстроился, и симбионт, почувствовав это, отступил. Он вспомнил, что он Бильбо Бэггинс, вспомнил, кто он и что он, и что перед ним раненый дварфский король.  
— Торин, прости! — он в ужасе шагнул вперед, но ноги, скованные судорогой, отказались сдвинуться с места, земля полетела к нему очень быстро, но его успели подхватить.  
— Ну наконец-то ты пришел в себя! — сердито воскликнул Дубощит и как следует встряхнул его за плечи, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза. — Я уже думал, что придется всерьез тебя ранить, чтобы остановить.  
— О чем ты? — недоуменно спросил Бильбо, и только тут заметил, как тяжело, с присвистом, дышит дварф, как пот тяжелыми, крупными каплями скатывается по его лбу и шее, а руки заметно дрожат. — Что случилось? Ты не сильно ранен?  
— Почему ты не предупредил, что ты можешь такое? — со взгляде Дубощита раздражение смешивалось и удивлением и толикой радости.   
— Я и сам не знал, — пожал плечами Бильбо, не обращая внимания, что практически лежит у дварфа на коленях. Сейчас на него накатывала такая усталость, что было все равно. — У моего народа обычно нет необходимости драться, поэтому и о боевых способностях симбионтов мы знаем не много. Я подумал, что это прекрасный шанс потренироваться, но похоже, потерял контроль. Это было так странно. Будто я стал не совсем собой.  
— Я пытался до тебя достучаться, но ты не слушал, — выдохнул Дубощит и вытер со лба пот. — Ты изрядно меня вымотал, и я решил, что, возможно, вид крови тебя остановит. И оказался прав.  
— Так ты специально подставился? — воскликнул Бильбо. Из пореза на руке дварфа еще сочилась кровь, пропитывая ткань, но рана, к счастью, была неглубокой.  
— И да, и нет. Я подумал, что отделаться небольшой царапиной будет лучше, чем упасть без сил и напороться на собственный меч, — усмехнулся Дубощит. — Хотя, будь я в силовой броне, мог бы продолжать бой еще долго. Стоит попробовать.  
— Ни за что! — охнул Бильбо и продолжил, указывая на рану дварфа: — Чтобы я еще сильнее тебя ранил? У тебя нет такой регенерации, как у меня.  
— Симбионт обретает контроль над твоим разумом? — вдруг очень тихо спросил Торин, и у Бильбо перехватило дыхание от того, с каким внутренним надломом это было сказано.  
— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Это не то же, что и… — Бильбо молча указал на камень, который сейчас был совсем близко и переливался всеми оттенками синего. — Я, как один из тех, кто создал симбионтов такими, какие они есть сейчас, могу точно сказать, что они не похожи на Аркенстон. Они… я даже не знаю, как верно тебе их описать. Это как будто внутри тебя живет маленький зверек, который обожает своего хозяина.  
— Мой дед тоже считал, что искусственный интеллект не сможет эволюционировать, — хмуро ответил Торин.  
— Не нужно их сравнивать. Симбионты не живут без хозяина… даже не так — они и не хотят жить без хозяина. Уже много лет они для нас — самые преданные друзья. И у меня нет причин в них сомневаться, — запальчиво ответил Бильбо. — Если бы мог их почувствовать, Торин… то есть, мистер Дубощит…  
— Можно и по имени, — усмехнулся дварф, — а то мне кажется, что ты только меня, да Оина называешь так официально.  
— Это я из уважения к возрасту, — съязвил Бильбо.  
Дварф сперва нахмурился, но потом не выдержал и насмешливо фыркнул, сбрасывая Бильбо с колен на траву.   
— Вот же зубастая мелочь. Поднимайся, Бильбо, раз у тебя есть силы на то, чтобы зубоскалить, хватит и на то, чтобы дойти до своей комнаты. Продолжим тренировки после — тебе нужно отрабатывать свои умения, это может когда-нибудь спасти тебе жизнь. Твои движения не похожи ни на один боевой стиль, что я знаю, и больше напоминает безумные пляски, но у тебя хорошо получается уворачиваться от атак.  
Торин неторопливо поднялся и, спрятав лежащий поодаль Оркрист в ножны, развернулся к выходу.  
— Торин, — окликнул его Бильбо, и когда дварф развернулся, тихо сказал: — Спасибо за занятие.  
Дубощит в ответ кивнул и спустя десяток шагов его уже было сложно различить в разлившейся кругом темноте. Бильбо вздохнул и тоже поднялся на ноги, удивляясь тому, что хоть тело и дрожало каждой мышцей, но не было той ужасной усталости, как после прошлого боя.  
— Сколько же нового мы сможем открыть за этот поход, — пробормотал Бильбо себе под нос и приложил ладонь к солнечному сплетению.


	12. Chapter 12

Следующая неделя прошла в бешеном темпе, и у Бильбо не было времени скучать. Впрочем, времени продолжить тренировки с Торином тоже не было — дварфы бросили все свои силы на восстановление крота, и когда весь отряд уже ближе к ночи возвращался, измотанный, в свои покои, у Бильбо язык не поворачивался попросить Дубощита или кого-то еще о занятии.  
Сам Бильбо тоже не сидел, сложа руки — кроме того, что он помогал разгребать завалы и наводил на кроте порядок, также очень много времени уходило на новые опыты. Всю неделю дварфам приходилось едва ли не силой выгонять его из лаборатории, потому что исследования наконец-то сдвинулись с мертвой точки, и Бильбо, не замечая усталости, проводил все новые и новые тесты, вычищал лишнее из генокода и подгонял возможности симбионтов под новые нужды. Опытный образцы были готовы и ждали своего часа в инкубаторе, и это радовало безмерно. Единственной печалью Бильбо было то, что провести финальное тестирование было не на ком — он не решился бы предложить такое рисковое дело ни одному дварфу, но и тут решение нашло его само.  
Однажды вечером, когда Бильбо как раз прогонял в симуляторе реакции новых эмбрионов на раздражители, в лабораторию заглянул Бофур. Он был весь измазан в какой-то темной пыли, на руках прибавилось царапин, но на лице его было написано полное довольство.  
— Мы наконец закончили с ремонтом топливного отсека, — с порога объявил он вместо приветствия, и тут же сунул любопытный нос к лабораторному столу. — Эх, жаль, что ты не успел мне показать свою лабораторию. Все дела-заботы.  
— Привет, Бофур, это отличные новости, — улыбнулся Бильбо, — я тоже закончил кое-какие опыты, но сообщать о них всей команде пока рано, — лукаво усмехнулся он, и глаза Бофура тут же загорелись любопытством.  
— Я торжественно клянусь никому ничего не говорить, — подмигнул он. — Если, конечно, ты не планируешь ничего опасного для нашей компании.  
— Нет, совсем наоборот — исключительно полезное. Но для финальных испытаний мне нужен умный и отважный доброволец… — Бильбо со вздохом поставил на место колбу и искоса взглянул на дварфа.  
— Даже не знаю, — со смешком протянул Бофур, нарочито-задумчиво почесывая бороду, — кого бы тебе посоветовать. Может, Кили? Правда, дурной отваги у него пока больше, чем мозгов, но зато он любит всякие эксперименты.  
— Я и на милю не подпущу его к моим образцам!  
— Тогда Двалин? Правда, незадача — он может ненароком снести тебе голову.  
— Ладно, Бофур, перестань, — засмеялся Бильбо. — Я уже понял, что это безнадежная затея.  
— Постой-постой, у меня есть еще одна кандидатура. Во всех отношениях выдающийся дварф, умный и красивый…  
— О, я знаю! — со смехом перебил его Бильбо. — Но Оин староват для этого дела.  
— Да ладно, Бильбо, ты же все понял, — Бофур гордо выпрямился и его косицы смешко подпрыгнули. Бильбо захихикал.  
— Это было бы отлично. Но предупреждаю — если что-то пойдет не так, мне придется усыпить тебя на несколько суток.  
— В чем тебе нужна помощь, Бильбо? — уже серьезно спросил Бофур.  
— Дело в том, что я хочу разработать технологию симбионта, который подходил бы для дварфов. Точнее, мне кажется, я уже ее создал, но для полной уверенности мне не хватает финальных опытов.  
— Симбионт… такой же, как у тебя?  
— Не совсем, — Бильбо задумчиво потер подбородок. — Мне пришлось подстроить их под ваш организм, но при этом симбионт потерял некоторые навыки. Зато взамен них приобрел другие. Боюсь, дварфский симбионт будет под стать твоему народу, Бофур — менее гибкий, но зато более крепкий. И, видимо, куда более склонный к дракам, — добавил Бильбо с усмешкой.  
— А его можно будет потом как-нибудь снять? — пытливо спросил Бофур. — Я помню, ты говорил о чем-то подобном, но это вылетело у меня из головы.  
— Конечно. Операция по вживлению симбионта проходит быстро, и потом пару дней мне нужно будет постоянно за тобой наблюдать. Но в случае, если что-то пойдет не так, я усыплю тебя и специальными инъекциями отключу симбионта. Тогда он просто растворится в твоем теле, и от него не останется никаких следов.   
— А у вас бывали случаи, когда симбионт не подходил?  
— Ни единого, — гордо ответил Бильбо. — Понимаешь, он ощущается, как что-то естественное, как еще одна рука или нога. Если все пройдет хорошо, то ты через неделю будешь чувствовать себя так, будто всю жизнь с ним проходил.  
— То есть, если мне что-то не понравится, ты уверен, что сможешь вернуть все как было?  
— Конечно. Технология отработана в течении многих лет, — кивнул Бильбо. — И хоть мы стараемся этого не делать, но инъекции все равно всегда под рукой.  
— Ну, тогда я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы тебе помочь. Но почему ты не хочешь рассказать остальным?  
— Я… видишь ли... изначально этой технологией я хотел помочь Торину избавится от камня, — признался наконец Бильбо и увидел, как удивленно приоткрыл рот Бофур. — Но я не хочу давать ему ложную надежду, пока не буду полностью уверен, что все получится. Да и вообще… ваш народ, уж прости, отличается изрядной твердолобостью. Боюсь, не все примут мою идею с радостью, пока не увидят на деле, насколько симбионт полезен.  
— Это достойная цель, — кивнул Бофур. — Я верю, что у тебя все получится. Когда приступим?  
— Так ты согласен? — удивленно переспросил Бильбо.  
— Почему нет? — Бофур пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Меня всегда было интересно, как работает эта штука, а теперь я смогу на собственном опыте понять это. Тем более, это для блага Торина и всего моего народа.  
— Но ты же понимаешь — в течении некоторого времени нам придется скрывать симбионта от всех, и от Торина особенно?   
— Не страшно. Я уже много лет скрываю от него то, что Двалин ухаживает за его сестрой. Одним секретом больше, — усмехнулся Бофур.  
— Двалин… за принцессой Дис?  
— О, не спрашивай, — Бофур прикрыл ладонью глаза, состроив страдальческое выражение лица, и Бильбо хихикнул.  
— В таком случае, мы можем приступить прямо сейчас, чтобы к завтрашнему дню ты уже пришел в себя. Мы можем остаться в кроте на ночь?  
— Да, мы как раз сегодня восстановили систему вентиляции, — кивнул Бофур.  
— Тогда сходи смой с себя всю эту грязь, а я пока подготовлю инструменты, — деловито сказал Бильбо, выталкивая Бофура за порог. — И предупреди остальных, что мы остаемся, придумай какую-нибудь причину.  
Бофур кивнул и вышел, а Бильбо с улыбкой вытащил из инкубатора крошечный росток в биокапсуле и очень осторожно положил в контейнер с питательным раствором.  
— Скоро у тебя появится друг и хозяин, малыш, — с нежностью сказал он. — Стань ему самым лучшим помощником.  
Бильбо знал, что симбионт не может его слышать — это был всего лишь зародыш, и пока он не попадет в тело носителя, у него не будет чувств или ощущений. Но все равно, зная, как преданы хозяевам симбионты, какой заботой они окружают носителей, он ни мог не чувствовать нежности по отношению к ним.  
Бофур вернулся через полчаса, чисто вымытый и даже причесанный.  
— Все в порядке, я предупредил остальных, — сказал он, сбрасывая рабочую куртку. — Правда, Торин долго у меня допытывался, зачем мы остаемся на кроте, пришлось выдумывать, что ты затеял эксперимент, за которым нужно наблюдать даже ночью, а я вызвался составить тебе компанию.  
— Ну, на самом деле, ты не соврал, — улыбнулся Бильбо. — Надеюсь, этот эксперимент пойдет на пользу всему вашему народу. Раздевайся до пояса и садись. Я введу тебе обезболивающее. Мне придется сделать небольшой надрез на солнечном сплетении, но он будет неглубоким, и быстро затянется.  
— Для пользы общего дела хоть всего изрежь, — ответил Бофур, скидывая верхнюю тунику и нижнюю майку. Торс дварфа был широким и мощным, покрытым черными волосками, и Бильбо невольно засмотрелся. Все хоббиты без исключения были довольно тонкими в кости и безволосыми, а о таких мускулах, как у дварфа, Бильбо оставалось лишь мечтать.   
— Что-то не так? — спросил Бофур у застывшего Бильбо.  
— Нет, просто вы сильно отличаетесь от нас, — ответил тот. — Ни у одного хоббита нет таких мускулов.  
— Ну да, мы крепкие ребята, — горделиво хмыкнул Бофур и подошел к Бильбо. — Зато хоббиты очень милые. У каждого народа есть свои достоинства.  
— Ладно-ладно, садись уже, не напирай на меня своими достоинствами, — хихикнул Бильбо и ткнул пальцем в живот дварфа. Палец будто наткнулся на стену, такими твердыми были мышцы. — А то я начну завидовать.  
— Да ладно, зато у тебя очень милые кудряшки, — Бофур потрепал Бильбо по голове, и тот хотел было уже отпихнуть его, как от двери раздался задушенный вздох, и повернувшись, они увидели ошарашенных Фили и Кили.  
— Ой, простите, мы не хотели мешать, — Кили покраснел до кончиков ушей, а Фили просто стоял, открыв рот. — Мы уже уходим!  
И они тут же бегом бросились прочь, не успели Бильбо с Бофуром ничего сказать.  
— И что это было? — недоуменно спросил Бильбо у такого же удивленного Бофура.  
— Точно не знаю, хотя у меня есть ужасное подозрение, — тяжело вздохнув, ответил Бофур.  
— И?  
— Эти малолетние болваны, скорее всего, поняли все по-своему. А так как у них в головах сейчас творится непонятно что, то, скорее всего…  
— Зиверт тебе в печень, говори уже! — воскликнул Бильбо.  
— Боюсь, они приняли нас за парочку.  
— Парочку кого? — не понял Бильбо, и Бофур вздохнул еще тяжелее.  
— За парочку любовников.  
— О… — Бильбо на минуту опешил, приоткрыв рот от удивления. Такая мысль даже не приходила ему в голову. Представив еще раз ошарашенные лица братьев, он от души расхохотался. Бофур тоже присоединился, и они не могли успокоиться несколько минут.  
— Лю… любовники! Нет, ну это же надо! — всхлипывал от смеха Бильбо. — Ой, я сейчас умру. Бофур, пойдем скажем этим болванам, что все не так, как они себе напридумывали.  
— Постой, — Бофур задумчиво нахмурился и почесал нос. — Думаю, это только на пользу делу.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Смотри сам — ты говорил, что нам пока нужно хранить опыты в секрете, и при этом, ты должен несколько дней за мной постоянно наблюдать, так?  
— Ты хочешь сказать…  
— Да. Так мы сможем избежать лишних расспросов, и при этом никого не удивит, что ты всегда будешь рядом со мной. Потом, когда все закончится, просто расскажем всем правду.  
— Разве у вас такое… — Бильбо неопределенно покрутил кистью, — нормально?   
— Об этом не кричат на каждом углу. Но и не кинут в тебя камень, если случайно узнают, — ответил Бофур, пожав плечами. — У дварфов считается, что личные отношения не касаются посторонних.  
— Значит, в этом вопросе вы куда благороднее нас, — вздохнул Бильбо. — Я люблю свой народ, но в том, что касается сплетен, хоббиты ужасны.   
— Не беспокойся, парни разве что отвесят пару сальных шуточек, но на этом и все, — махнул рукой Бофур.  
— Тогда это действительно удачная идея, — кивнул Бильбо и еще раз бросил взгляд на впечатляющий пресс дварфа. — Только хочу предупредить, что на самом деле я не... — Бильбо не знал, как продолжить, и от этого смутился еще больше.  
— Все в порядке Бильбо, меня в Синих Горах тоже кое-кто ждет, — по-доброму усмехнулся Бофур.   
— Это больше облегчение, — рассмеялся Бильбо.   
— Хотя, будь я свободен, то… — Бофур с хитрой усмешкой провел кончиком пальца по уху Бильбо, и хоббит мучительно покраснел.  
— Хватит уже издеваться над старым холостяком, — фыркнул он наконец, отталкивая дварфа, — давай начинать.  
Сделав Бофуру обезбаливающий укол, Бильбо уложил его в кресло, предварительно откинув спинку и, глубоко вздохнув, начал процесс вживления. Аккуратно надрезав кожу на солнечном сплетении, Бильбо промокнул кровь и, спрыснув надрез специальным составом, вытащил из питательного раствора капсулу, которая размокла и стала упругой и мягкой. Еще раз прокрутив в голове все часы и дни работы, и уверившись, что нигде не ошибся, Бильбо осторожно надрезал верх капсулы и медленно выдавил содержимое вместе с симбионтом на грудь Бофуру. Прозрачная, тягучая масса, похожая на клей, что окружала симбионта в капсуле, распласталась по коже, а симбионт, с минуту полежав неподвижно, вдруг выпустил совсем прозрачный, тоненький усик и прикоснулся к коже дварфа. Потом вырастил еще и еще, и вскоре на месте небольшого надреза уже пульсировал маленький бугорок, оплетенный сотнями полупрозрачных ростков.  
— Ну что там? — наконец не выдержал Бофур. — Я ничего не чувствую.  
— Подожди еще немного, должно пройти действие обезболивающего. Надрез может чесаться, но ни в коем случае его не трогай — кокон симбионта пока очень нежный, его легко повредить.  
— Да я и шевельнуться боюсь без твоего разрешения, — усмехнулся Бофур. — Может, я пока посплю? Очень устал за день.  
— Хорошая идея, — кивнул Бильбо. — Отдыхай, я послежу за тобой.  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как Бофур уже похрапывал, подергивая во сне ногой, а Бильбо наблюдал как медленно, почти неуловимо для глаза, по его груди разрастаются тончайшие, словно волос, усики, оплетая все большое, сильное тело дварфа. Бильбо вспомнил свое собственное вживление — ему тогда было страшно и радостно одновременно, и тот восторг, что он испытал после, когда понял, что симбионт теперь с ним единое целое.  
Ночь тянулась долго. Бильбо то и дело подливал симбионту питательный раствор, чтобы Бофур не проснулся с утра истощенным, протирал место разреза и удерживал руки дварфа, когда тот сквозь сон все же тянулся почесать грудь. К утру он чувствовал себя до смерти усталым, но очень довольным — вживление прошло как нельзя лучше.  
Когда Бофур начал ворочаться, просыпаясь, Бильбо сжал его плечи, опасаясь реакции — он помнил, как странно было впервые ощущать симбионта, но Бофур лишь осоловело хлопал глазами и вертел головой.  
— Я… эм… привет? — в конце концов сказал он.  
— Доброе утро, — ответил Бильбо, но Бофур мотнул головой:  
— Это я ему.  
— Не трудись, он вряд ли поймет слова. Но ты можешь передать ему радость от встречи, ее он понять способен.  
— Да… я чувствую, — медленно ответил Бофур, прислушиваясь к ощущениям Выглядел дварф при этом очень забавно.. — Он такой теплый. Это приятно. И кажется, он тоже рад мне.  
— Я же говорил — симбионты любят своих хозяев, — улыбнулся Бильбо. — Пока что он еще мал, и почти ничего не умеет, но он быстро вырастет, и тогда ты узнаешь о своих новых способностях. Можешь одеться — теперь кокон симбионта достаточно прочный, и ты его не повредишь.  
— Мне нужно как-то специально за ним ухаживать, кормить? — спохватился Бофур, уже натягивая рабочую куртку.  
— Нет. Все, что нужно для жизни, он получит из твоего тела, но берет он совсем мало, ты вряд ли что-то заметишь, пока не станешь использовать его активно. Не беспокойся, я обо всем тебе расскажу.  
— Ну что ж, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, — усмехнулся Бофур. Бильбо улыбнулся в ответ, и они вышли из лаборатории.


	13. Chapter 13

С утра и до ночи следующего дня Бильбо бегал по кроту, попеременно смущаясь и радуясь. Дварфы действительно не стали отпускать едкие комментарии — хотя от шуток удерживались редко — но, судя по тому, какое удивление было написано на лицах некоторых, Фили и Кили не утаили увиденное ни от кого.   
— Ты выглядишь очень уставшим, Бильбо. Тяжелая выдалась ночка? — с усмешкой, впрочем, по-прежнему дружелюбной, спросил Нори, и Бильфо фыркнул.  
— Более чем. Совсем не выспался.  
— Еще бы, — тут же расплылся в лукавой усмешке дварф. — Бофур у нас парень выносливый.  
Бильбо хотел было на это возмутиться, но вовремя вспомнил, что теперь они с Бофуром вроде бы как “парочка”.  
— Я бы не хотел это обсуждать, — буркнул Бильбо и, залившись краской до ушей, поспешил свернуть разговор. Нори на это только по-лисьи ухмылялся, но не возражал.  
Следующими, кто поймал его, оказались Бифур и Бомбур. Раненный в голову дварф не разговаривал на всеобщем, поэтому только молча похлопал Бильбо по плечу, буркнул что-то и отправился по своим делам, а вот Бомбур, напротив, долго ходил вокруг интересующей его темы, смущаясь и пыхтя, и только когда Бильбо спросил его напрямую, ответил:  
— Понимаешь, я очень удивился, когда Фили и Кили рассказали, как вы… какие у вас с моим братом отношения. Дело в том, что Бофур долго был влюблен в одну дварфку в Синих Горах…  
— Постой-постой, Бомбур, — замахал на него руками Бильбо. — У нас не настолько близкие отношения. То есть, я уверен, что для Бофура я просто друг. И он для меня тоже.  
— Так вы просто… отдыхаете вместе? — нашелся Бомбур, и Бильбо с облегчением закивал. По крайней мере, никто потом не сможет уличить его в прямой лжи.  
— Бофур рассказал мне о той двафке, и я буду очень рад, если они поженятся, — искренне сказал он, и Бомбур в ответ тут же заулыбался.  
— Это замечательно, Бильбо, я очень рад! Просто ни у меня, ни у Бифура нет детей...  
— Давай оставим эту тему, Бомбур, — настойчиво сказал Бильбо. — Я могу тебе обещать, что серьезных чувств между нами нет и не будет, но говорить об этом больше не хочу. Хорошо?  
— Конечно-конечно! — тут же закивал тот, смутившись. — Прости за то, что вмешиваюсь.  
На этом они и договорились, и Бильбо со спокойной душой отправился в машинный отсек проведать Бофура. В длинном, низком помещении, забитом ящиками с инструментами, аппаратурой и прочим механическим хламом, назначение которого Бильбо не понимал, было душно и жарко. Вокруг перемигивались индикаторы, за прозрачными кожухами крутились какие-то механизмы, гудели генераторы и охладительные системы. Здесь, кроме Бофура собрались еще Двалин, Дори, Торин и Балин. Открыв люк в полу, они копались в каких-то хитрых системах и трубках, и казалось, ничего не видели вокруг.  
— Как дела, Бофур? — спросил Бильбо. Из-за шума, творящегося вокруг, чтобы не кричать, ему пришлось говорить практически дварфу на ухо.  
— Все в порядке, спасибо, Бильбо, — так же на ухо ответил ему Бофур, наклонившись. — Даже лучше, чем было, — улыбнулся он, — здесь так жарко, а я даже не вспотел!  
— Это замечательно, — улыбнулся в ответ Бильбо. — Никаких странных ощущений, тумана в глазах?  
Бофур в ответ только покачал головой и прижал ладонь Бильбо к своей груди. Сквозь слои ткани Бильбо ощутил, как мерно и спокойно пульсирует симбионт, и как заметно он подрос с утра.  
— Очень хорошо, — кивнул Бильбо, улыбаясь, и убрал руку. — Если так и дальше пойдет, с ним не будет никаких проблем. Не переутомляйся сегодня, через час я приду тебя снова проверить. Если почувствуешь что-то странное — сразу же найди меня, хорошо?  
— Как скажешь, Бильбо, — ответил Бофур и отошел, а Бильбо развернулся, чтобы выйти из машинного отделения, и наткнулся на взгляд Торина. Дубощит смотрел на него в упор — не раздраженно, и не с беспокойством, а словно напряженно изучая. Бильбо, чтобы не кричать, помахал ему рукой, но тот не ответил на жест, вернувшись к работе.  
Остаток дня прошел в постоянной беготне. Бильбо носился от лазарета, где его приставили к Оину, до машинного отделения и обратно, а потом, когда Бофур пошел разбирать оружейную, и туда.  
— Носишься, как заведенный, — ворчал старый дварф, копаясь в ящиках с медикаментами и выбирая испорченные лекарства. — Никуда он не денется, подожди до вечера.  
— Нет, я по делу, — ответил Бильбо, но Оин только качал головой.  
— Ну как же, по делу. Знаю я ваши дела.   
— Оин, пожалуйста, давай не будем это обсуждать, — взмолился Бильбо, но старого дварфа, у которого, видимо, в этот день было особо ворчливое настроение, было не так просто разжалобить — он ни на минуту не прекратил ворчать, и к вечеру у Бильбо от этого ужасно разболелась голова.   
Когда они разбирали последний ящик, в лазарет ворвался Бофур, и по его испуганным глазам Бильбо понял, что что-то случилось.  
— Оин, я выйду ненадолго, — крикнул Бильбо, на что старый дварф только осуждающе покачал головой.  
— Я сначала ничего не почувствовал, а потом рука будто онемела, — торопливо рассказывал Бофур, закатывая рукав. Они снова пришли в лабораторию, только на этот раз предусмотрительно заперли дверь.  
— Нет, сними все целиком, — скомандовал Бильбо и поспешил к лабораторному столу.  
Когда он вернулся с нужным составом, Бофур уже разделся по пояс. Кожа его выглядела очень странно — она будто пошла глубокими морщинами, потрескалась и потемнела. Бильбо осторожно прикоснулся к чужой груди и почувствовал под пальцами будто шершавую кору дерева.  
— Как ты это ощущаешь? — напряженно спросил он. — Тебе не больно? Голова не кружится?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Бофур. — Все нормально, просто непривычно. Я будто надел старинный дварфский доспех — чувствую себя как в панцире.  
— А что чувствует симбионт? Ты его ощущаешь?  
— Он… — Бофур на минуту замолчал, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям. — Ему… любопытно? Смазанные чувства.  
— Ах вот в чем дело, — облегченно улыбнулся Бильбо. — Не беспокойся, все в полном порядке. Видимо, это особенности вашего строения. У хоббитов симбионт активируется позже.  
— И что это значит? — Бофур недоуменно покрутился, рассматривая странную “кору”, и даже потыкал в нее пальцем.  
— Он растет, и при том очень быстро, — ответил Бильбо. — И как каждому молодому организму, ему интересно попробовать свои силы в деле. Думаю, эта броня — одно из его умений.  
— А я думал, что буду выпускать ростки, как ты, — удивился Бофур.  
— Нет. Я же говорил, что наши симбионты отличаются. И я пока не знаю, каким боевыми навыками обладает твой. Только защитные функции у них схожи.  
— Удивительно, — усмехнулся Бофур. — Но можно это как-нибудь убрать? Мне еще нужно немного поработать.  
— Просто попроси его. Он поймет.  
Бофур кивнул, закрыл глаза и простоял так несколько минут. Бильбо, наблюдая за ним, уже было подумал, что ничего не выйдет, как вдруг “кора” начала стремительно пропадать. Спустя минуту от нее не осталось и следа.  
— Молодец, — кивнул Бильбо. — Ты понял, что нужно делать. Когда ты полностью с ним освоишься, потренируемся сражаться. Думаю, битва двух симбионтов будет очень интересной.  
После этого Бофур вернулся к своим делам, а Бильбо сунулся было в лазарет к Оину, но тот махнул на него рукой, и хоббит предпочел уйти куда подальше. День вымотал его, спать хотелось невыносимо, и Бильбо решил ненадолго зайти в спальный отсек, чтобы хотя бы на полчаса лечь вздремнуть.  
Он опустился на мягкую силкогелевую кровать, закрыл глаза и будто провалился в темноту.  
Разбудило его прикосновение к плечу. Бильбо недовольно заворчал и попытался отвернуться к стене, но его схватили крепче.  
— Ну что еще? Дайте отдохнуть! — спросонья возмутился он и открыл глаза.  
— Вы проспали весь вечер. Мы уходим наверх. Вы идете или остаетесь здесь? — отстранившись, спросил Торин ничего не выражающим тоном.  
— Да? А мне показалось, что я только лег, — Бильбо со вздохом сел, потер глаза и расправил комбинезон. — Просто всю ночь не спал, и…  
— Мне совершенно безразлично, что вы делали, но постарайтесь соблюдать график, как все остальные, — сухо ответил Торин и, не выслушав возражений Бильбо, стремительно вышел.  
— Какая муха укусила его на это раз? — недовольно проворчал Бильбо. — И куда делся Бофур?  
Он поднялся, потирая по-прежнему гудящую голову — пожалуй, мигрень была одной из немногих болезней, с которой симбионты не могли справится — и направился ко входному шлюзу. Одновременно с ним собирались и остальные дварфы. Бильбо заметил Бофура среди них и поспешил подойти.  
— Как ты?  
— А, Бильбо, — улыбнулся Бофур. — Ну как, выспался? Я хотел пойти тебя разбудить, но Торин меня опередил.  
— Я слишком вымотался, — тихо и хмуро признался Бильбо. — Но все равно тебе нужно было меня поднять — я должен следить за твоим состоянием.  
— Со мной все хорошо, — многозначительно произнес Бофур и легонько похлопал себя по груди. — Больше никаких сюрпризов не было. Если бы что-то случилось, я бы сразу тебя разбудил.  
— Это было рискованно, — покачал головой Бильбо. — Если бы что-то произошло, остальные не знали бы, как тебе помочь.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав, — смутился Бофур. — Прости.  
— Ничего, я рад, что ты в порядке. Мы идем наверх?  
— Да, если нам не нужно еще одну ночь проводить здесь.  
— Нет, в этом нет необходимости. Все уже пришло в норму. Самые показательные в этом деле — первые сутки. Если все проходит гладко, то потом проблем, скорее всего, не будет.  
— Я очень этому рад, — усмехнулся Бофур. — И он тоже.  
— Вы идете? — подошел к ним Двалин. Вид в дварфа был совершенно невозмутимый. — Или остаетесь?  
— Идем, — кивнул Бофур.  
— Тогда шевелите задницами, некоторые уже ушли.  
Проплыв на платформе над гигантским подземным озером и поднявшись на лифте наверх, дварфы не стали разбредаться по комнатам, а дружной толпой направились к большой беседке, что стояла в отдалении от главных террас Ривенделла. Там уже были расставлены стулья и скамьи, а посередине сооружен костер, который хоть и горел не за счет древесины, но выглядел как настоящий.  
— Что происходит? — тихо спросил Бильбо у Бофура.  
— Сегодня мы решили отпраздновать окончание ремонта, — так же тихо ответил Бофур.  
— Вы уже закончили? — удивился Бильбо. — Я думал, что у вас на это уйдет недели три.  
— Большая часть отряда хочет поскорее уйти отсюда, — ответил Бофур. — К тому же, судя по словам Гэндальфа, времени у нас не так много. Думаю, мы уйдет завтра, максимум — послезавтра.  
— Так скоро, — расстроенно протянул Бильбо. — Я с этой работой совершенно не успел пообщаться с эльфами, заглянуть в их библиотеку.  
— Что поделаешь, — пожал плечами Бофур. — У тебя будет возможность наверстать все это на обратном пути.   
— А ведь и правда, — задумчиво ответил Бильбо. Он настолько сосредоточился на их основной задаче, что как-то совсем не задумывался о том, что будет после того, как они одолеют безумный искин. — Только мне придется одолжить у вас какой-то транспорт.  
— Большинство не собирается оставаться в Эреборе. По крайней мере я, Бифур, Бомбур, Дори, Ори и Нори точно вернемся в Эред Луин. Там наши семьи, наша родня. Глоин тоже, думаю, поедет с нами, у него там остались жена и сын. Поэтому обратная дорога для нас не будет скучной, — усмехнулся Бофур.  
— Вот как. Ну что ж, буду рад присоединиться к вам, — улыбнулся Бильбо.  
Дварфы меж тем уже расположились на скамьях, кто-то принес высокие, прозрачные графины, наполненные чем-то темным, а Бомбур уже подвесил над костром металлические штыри, на которые были нанизаны куски, по виду очень напоминающие мясо, хоть и странного сероватого цвета.  
— Откуда все это? — спросил Бильбо, присаживаясь рядом с Бомбуром.   
— Я просто как-то набрел на эльфийскую кухню, — ответил тот. — Мы поговорили с одним из поваров, поделились рецептами. А потом я попросил у него немного вина и мяса. Оказалось, что не все эльфы настолько плохи, как о них говорят. Правда, мясо выращено искусственно, но даже это лучше, чем концентраты.  
— Полностью с тобой согласен.  
Вечер прошел интересно. Дварфы до поздней ночи пили, ели, рассказывали смешные истории и веселились. Бильбо, который прежде видел их в основном за работой, открывал все новые и новые грани своих попутчиков. Например, он с удивлением узнал, что Фили прекрасно играет на скрипке, а Двалин — отличный рассказчик. Добродушный Балин поразил его, отпуская не такие уж невинные остроты, а нелюдимый Бифур так ловко отплясывал незнакомый Бильбо танец, что он отбил все ладони, хлопая. Дварфы, не стесняясь никого, говорили то, что думали, переругивались и перешучивались, и Бильбо искренне наслаждался их простой, не особо изысканной, по меркам хоббитов, но все же очень приятной компанией.


	14. Chapter 14

Сборы начались практически сразу после окончания праздника. По крайней мере, так показалось Бильбо — не успел он дойти до своей комнаты, как следует искупаться и высохнуть, как на комм от Торина пришло короткое: “Отправляемся через час”.  
— Как это через час? А поспать? — возмутился Бильбо, у которого глаза закрывались просто сами собой. Хоть он и проспал несколько часов на кроте, но этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы пережить вторую бессонную ночь. Но против дварфского упрямства идти было бесполезно, и потому Бильбо, тяжело вздохнув, начал собираться. Одно радовало — почти все его имущество осталось на кроте, и из эльфийских покоев он мог захватить разве что меч, да пару личных вещей.   
По второму разу обойдя спальню и убедившись, что ничего не забыл, Бильбо еще раз проверил время и тяжело вздохнул — до намеченного срока оставалось еще полчаса, и он боялся, что если даже просто присядет на кровать, то сразу же заснет, и крот уедет без него. Поэтому он накинул на плечи маленький рюкзак, пристегнул к поясу меч и отправился на нижнюю галерею, где должны были собраться дварфы. Там оказались Балин, Нори и Бофур с братьями. Остальных пока не было.  
— Выглядишь неважно, — нахмурился Бофур, разглядывая, как Бильбо трет глаза и зевает. — Совсем не успел вздремнуть?  
— Еще бы! — фыркнул Бильбо. — Кое-кому так не терпится отсюда уехать, что он готов дергать отряд посреди ночи. Я просплю весь следующий день, и пусть только Торин попробует что-то сказать!  
— Ну все-все, Бильбо, — добродушно усмехнулся Бофур и потрепал Бильбо по волосам. — Ты, когда уставший, ворчишь прямо как Оин. А знаешь что, — добавил он вдруг, — забирайся на меня и засыпай. На тебя смотреть больно, такой ты замученный.  
— Я же не ребенок, — надулся Бильбо, вспомнив, как хоббитские женщины носили таким образом уставших детей.  
— Это не значит, что я не могу о тебе позаботится, — серьезно ответил Бофур. — Тем более, благодаря симбионту у меня теперь полно сил. Давай, Бильбо, не заставляй себя упрашивать.  
В ответ Бильбо тяжело вздохнул и послушно залез на Бофура. Он обхватил его ногами и руками, положил голову на плечо и, согревшись о широкую спину дварфа, мгновенно уснул.  
Он не почувствовал ни то, как они спустились под землю, ни то, как Бофур уложил его в силкогелевую постель, сквозь сон он ощутил только чью-то горячую руку у себя на лбу и, счастливо улыбнувшись, продолжил смотреть сны.  
Разбудил его грохот, который, казалось, потряс крота от основания до верхушки. Бильбо еще раз поблагодарил свою силкогелевую кровать, которая обхватывала тело со всех сторон и не давала упасть, даже если бы крот перевернулся вверх гусеницами. Он торопливо поднялся и, кое-как пригладив волосы, отправился выяснять, что случилось. Судя по комму, проспал он почти до вечера.  
В коридорах, против его ожиданий, не было слышно топота дварфов, никто не бегал и не кричал, как было при нападении, и Бильбо уже спокойнее направился в рубку. Там оказались, как обычно, только Балин и Торин. Оба они сидели за пультом управления и внимательно вглядывались в экраны, по которым были разбросаны десятки чертежей и схем.  
— Что-то произошло? — спросил Бильбо, прикрыв рукой зевок. — Доброго дня.  
— Нет, Бильбо, с чего ты взял? — Балин помахал ему рукой, не отводя взгляд от экранов. — Обычная разработка тоннеля.  
— Меня разбудил жуткий грохот, и я подумал, что на нас опять напали, — пояснил Бильбо.  
— И действительно. Стоило тебя предупредить, — отозвался Балин. — Мы ушли под землю, прокладываем путь к отрогам Мглистых гор. Здесь почва куда более твердая, чем на равнинах Эриадора, и иногда приходится взрывать особо прочные слои пород. Не беспокойся, дварфы в этом мастера, никакой опасности нет.  
— В следующий раз советую сначала спросить у кого-то, что происходит, а не бежать в рубку и отвлекать нас, — негромко обронил Торин, не оборачиваясь. В его голосе не было гнева, но по интонации и тому, как напряжена была спина Дубощита, Бильбо понял, что спорить не стоит.  
— Хорошо, я так и поступлю, — кивнул он, и уже повернулся к выходу, когда Торин продолжил:  
— И раз уж вы достаточно отдохнули, найдите Гэндальфа и займитесь, наконец, своими обязанностями.  
— Просто мы выехали среди ночи, и я не выспался, — буркнул Бильбо, впрочем, без особой злости, а скорее, с недоумением. За прошедшую неделю он как-то привык к нормальному общению с этим дварфом, и возвращаться к упрекам было неприятно.  
— Здесь не Подширье, мистер Бэггинс, — холодно ответил Торин. Он все же развернулся в сторону Бильбо и теперь смотрел на него исподлобья, хмуро и с каким-то непонятным выражением. — Вы в опасном походе, в котором вас могут среди ночи вытащить из кровати и заставить сражаться. И это в лучшем случае. Если вы рассчитывали на веселую прогулку, то вам стоило остаться у эльфов.  
— Я не понимаю, в чем моя вина, Торин? Разве я недостаточно работал все эти дни? — так же тихо, но уже с явной обидой ответил Бильбо. — Я не жаловался, просто грохот меня испугал.  
— Ваши пробирки еще никому здесь не помогли, мистер Бэггинс, — теперь Торин смотрел куда-то поверх его плеча, и Бильбо на миг показалось, что в его взгляде мелькнули досада и горечь. — Да, Гэндальф уверял меня, что ваши знания уникальны, но до сих пор мы не видели этого на практике.  
— Раз вы так считаете, видимо, мне действительно стоило остаться в Ривенделле, — сдерживая рвущуюся наружу обиду, сухо ответил Бильбо. — Не пойму, чем я заслужил такие слова. Я пытался относится к вам как к другу...

— Я вам не друг, мистер Бэггинс, — перебил его Дубощит. Губы его сжались в тонкую бледную линию. Он по прежнему упорно смотрел куда угодно, но не в глаза Бильбо. — Я командир отряда, и в первую очередь вы должны исполнять то, что я говорю.  
— Я уже понял это, мистер Дубощит, — тихо ответил Бильбо. Слышать такое было неприятно, на Бильбо будто вылили ведро грязи, но показывать свои чувства хоббит не собирался. — В таком случае разрешите идти.  
— Я вас не задерживаю, — дварф указал ему на дверь и резко развернулся к панели управления.  
Пока переборка закрывалась за его спиной, Бильбо услышал расстроенный голос Балина:  
— Что с тобой такое, Торин? Зачем ты так?  
Ответ Дубощита Бильбо не услышал, да и не очень хотел. 

***  
Следующий отрезок путешествия до Мглистых гор проходил ровно и совершенно однообразно. Бильбо вставал, нехотя запихивал в себя завтрак под вздохи Бомбура, до обеда помогал тем, кому это требовалось, а после запирался в лаборатории один или в компании Бофура. Настроение было паршивое — последняя ссора с Дубощитом повлияла на него куда сильнее, чем он сам себе признавался. Он не понимал поведения Торина, и оттого злился еще сильнее. Если дварф не хотел быть его другом, то зачем было рассказывать ему о семье, зачем шутить и подбадривать после их спарринга? Это обижало больше всего, но Бильбо пообещал сам себе, что не будет на этом зацикливаться. В конце концов, Торин был не единственным дварфом на кроте, и у Бильбо было, с кем общаться.   
В один из дней, когда он закончил со всеми делами и направлялся в лабораторию, к нему неожиданно подошел Двалин. Бильбо мало общался с ним — они редко пересекались, и обычно виделись только в столовой, но высокий шумный дварф смущал его.  
— Что-то смотрю, ты совсем скис, парень, — пробасил он, поймав Бильбо в коридоре. — Что, Бофур больше не развлекает?  
— Не в этом дело, — скривился Бильбо. Он постоянно забывал об этом дурацком обмане, который уже и ему, и самому Бофуру надоело поддерживать. — Просто немного замучила рутина. Не обращай внимания, Двалин, я в порядке.  
— Я знаю отличное средство, чтобы развеяться, — Двалин вдруг многозначительно пошевелил бровями, и Бильбо недоуменно нахмурился.   
— Эм… я не совсем понял… — сказал он, пытаясь не пускать в голову совсем уж странные мысли.  
— Давай пойдем в тренажерный зал и кое-чем займемся, только ты и я… — наклонился к нему Двалин так низко, что их носы едва не соприкоснулись. Бильбо, от неожиданности пискнув, отскочил к стене  
— Двалин, я тебя прошу, скажи, что это не то, о чем я подумал, — жалобно сказал он. Вот только этого ему не хватало...  
— А я думал, ты не откажешься от хорошей драки, — нарочито разочарованно протянул дварф и, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Бильбо, согнулся от смеха.  
— Ты меня разыграл! — возмущенно фыркнул хоббит, но тут же рассмеялся. — Надо же было такое выдумать.  
— Как еще было тебя растормошить, парень, — как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами дварф. — Ходишь уже который день хмурый, как будто Бомбур тебя жареной волчатиной накормил.  
— Просто устал, — отмахнулся Бильбо, но по взгляду Двалина понял, что тот ему не поверил.  
— Я все еще жду, что ты на это скажешь, — хмыкнул он. — Спарринг тебе явно не повредит.   
— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Бильбо. — Только боюсь, тебе будет скучно — я мало что умею.  
— Торин рассказывал обратное, — ответил Двалин и, увидев, как Бильбо поморщился, добавил: — Прекрати, если у вас с ним вышла ссора, это не значит, что все, что он говорит, тут же стало ложью.  
— Я с ним не ссорился, — сердито ответил Бильбо. — Это он ведет себя хуже орка.  
— Так Торин и не девка на выданье, чтобы всем нравится. Вы, хоббиты, чересчур утонченные для этого сурового мира, — хохотнул Двалин.  
— Даже хуже эльфов?  
— Не напоминай, — скривился воин и, отщелкав команду на комме, вытащил из-за спины боевые топоры. — Идем.

***

После ремонта тренировочный зал несколько изменил форму — стал более вытянутым и узким. Боковых панелей дварфам не хватило, поэтому они справились как могли, и теперь вместо двух стен виднелись толстые листы железа, приваренные к направляющему каркасу.  
Двалин неторопливо прошелся по комнате, поводя плечами, пару раз на пробу взмахнул топорами и встал в защитную позицию. Бильбо тоже вытащил меч, думая, что уже стал перенимать дварфские привычки — те тоже всюду носили с собой оружие.  
— Давно не тренировался? — отрывисто спросил Двалин у Бильбо, и хоббит кивнул. — Тогда не спеши, начнем медленно. Сперва ты атакуешь, я защищаюсь, потом наоборот.  
Бильбо привычно послал зов симбионту, размышляя, стоит ли ограничиться простой формой, или тренироваться как с Дубощитом — на полную, но после первой же минуты понял — с Двалином простой вариант не пройдет. Дварф будто наперед видел все его атаки и настолько быстро реагировал, что у Бильбо не получилось не то, что задеть его, но даже и подойти ближе, чем на пару футов. При всей своей массивной, казалось бы — неуклюжей медвежьей фигуре, Двалин перекатывался и уклонялся с такой легкостью, будто летал.  
Бильбо поежился от мысли, что же будет, когда тот начнет атаковать.  
— Быстрее, еще быстрее, — порыкивал Двалин, успевая уворачиваться от меча, иголок и ловушек. — Прежде, чем соперник подойдет к тебе вплотную, ты должен оказаться у него за спиной!  
— Это… невозможно, — пыхтел Бильбо в ответ, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Кто из нас кого учит, парень? Ты станешь быстрее, даже если мне придется оторвать тебе ноги и приделать вместо них колеса. Волчья плесень, ты еще в собственных штанах запутайся!  
— И зачем я на это согласился?  
— Потому что лучше наставника тебе не найти! На что тебе такие большие ноги, шевели ими быстрее!  
На это Бильбо лишь стиснул зубы и сосредоточился на симбионте, выпуская его еще больше. Зрение привычно перестроилось и обострилось, а мысли, наоборот, отступили.  
Тот, второй, говорил еще что-то, но Бильбо больше не понимал слов, у него остались лишь ощущения. Тело будто лишилось костей, став гибким и пластичным. Он больше не сражался, нет, он… играл. И ему было весело. Второе существо, такое большое и быстрое, крутилось по комнате, но у существа были лишь ноги и руки, всего четыре конечности, в то время как он мог вырастить столько рук, сколько хотел. У него появились гибкие длинные пальцы с сотнями маленьких присосок, и он за секунду перетекал от одной стены к другой, от пола к потолку, забавляясь, смеясь и ощущая свободу и легкость.  
Через некоторое время тот, второй, перестал вертеться и сел на пол, сложив острый холодный металл к ногам. Это сбивало с толку, и симбионт отступил, возвращая Бильбо его мысли.  
— Двалин? — спросил хоббит осторожно, осматривая дварфа. На вид тот, хоть и тяжело дышал, не был ранен, и Бильбо немного успокоился. — Извини, что не отвечал, но в такой форме я отключаюсь от всего и не слышу, что мне говорят. Все в порядке?  
— Нет, волчья плесень, не в порядке, — прогудел дварф. — Это не бой, а игра в салки. Ты даже меч толком не использовал.   
— Я почти не контролирую симбионта во время таких боев, — пожал плечами Бильбо, — а сегодня ему хотелось поиграть.  
— Заметно, — хмыкнул Двалин. — Все у тебя не как у нас, Бильбо.  
— На то я и хоббит, — улыбнулся в ответ он и протянул руку Двалину. — Ладно, вставай, не выйдет у нас сегодня спарринг. Попробуем в другой раз.  
— Я еще подумаю, что можно с этим сделать. Не считай, что легко от меня отделалася, — хмыкнул дварф и, крепко ухватив Бильбо за руку, встал. — Вот уж не думал, что придется учить ходячий куст.  
— Я начинаю подумывать о том, чтобы приклеить твое седалище к полу, — фыркнул Бильбо. — Будь настороже, гора тухлого мяса.  
Так, за подначками и смехом, Бильбо совершенно забыл о том, что его долго угнетало.


	15. Chapter 15

Через некоторое время Бильбо привык к постоянному грохоту взрывов, который сопровождал движение дварфов сквозь твердую породу, и даже подобрал себе беруши с шумоподавлением, чтобы спокойно спать. Сперва он с сомнением отнесся к этой идее, но Бофур заверил его, что отрегулировал их таким образом, что сигнал тревоги Бильбо точно никак не пропустит, и хоббит успокоился.  
Он полностью погрузился в работу, и из-за привычки жить под землей совершенно не заботился о том, какое сейчас время суток. Симбионт, подсаженный Бофуру, уже настолько сросся с дварфом, что, по словам последнего, ощущался как неотделимая часть, которая, казалось, была с ним всегда, и Бильбо вздохнул с облегчением. Они еще не пробовали сражаться друг против друга, опасаясь, что их могут раскрыть, но Бильбо не сомневался, что Бофуру с его воинственным симбионтом не составит никакого труда одержать над ним верх.  
Вскоре предгорья остались позади, и крот стал пробираться сквозь горные массивы, что замедлило ход до почти черепашьего. Они часто останавливались, давая механизмам остыть и производя мелкий ремонт, а после двигались дальше, тщательно разведывая местность впереди. Им пришлось сделать большой крюк, обходя стороной глубокое ущелье, и остановиться почти на два дня, расчищая завал после внезапного землетрясения.  
— Никогда не думал, что в горах так много проблем, — ворчал Бильбо, когда Нори рассказывал ему новости. — И как вы можете так жить?  
— Как и сотни поколений предков, — пожал плечами тот. — Горы опасны только для тех, кто не знает их секретов и тайных троп. Но мы — дварфы, у нас это в крови. Или, как сказал бы один знакомый мне ученый хоббит — в генетической памяти, — рассмеялся Нори.  
— Просто вы переупрямите что угодно, даже горы и обвалы, — буркнул в ответ Бильбо, дожевывая последнюю ложку питательной каши, которую Бомбур подал на завтрак. — Вот кто мешал вам взять у лорда Элронда флаер? А все ваша непереносимость неба.  
— Нет-нет, — замахал руками Нори. — Пусть эльфы сами летают на своих игрушках, а мы чувствуем себя уверенно только с твердой почвой под ногами. У нас даже существует поговорка: “Хочешь одолеть дварфа — подними его в воздух”.  
— Но это сократило бы весь поход всего до пары дней, — вздохнул Бильбо. — Жаль, что это так опасно.  
— Дело даже не во вражеских атаках, Бильбо, — Нори задумчиво рассматривал гладкую металлическую столешницу, — а в том, что если техника подведет, то мы будем бессильны. Не поможет ни оружие, ни силовая броня. Мы упадем и разобьемся. Нет, это не для нас. Лучше дольше, но надежнее. Тем более, по словам Гэндальфа, Элронд считал, что в воздухе на нас обязательно бы напали.  
— Может, он просто не хотел давать вам свой флаер, — хитро улыбнулся Бильбо, и Нори расхохотался. 

***

— Вы уже знаете, что случилось, — негромко сказал Дубощит, вышагивая перед собравшимися дварфами и одним хоббитом, который, по правде говоря, с большой неохотой пошел в рубку, — мы успешно продвинулись вглубь Мглистых гор, но из-за недавнего землетрясения нам пришлось изменить маршрут, и теперь перед нами лежит ущелье такой глубины, что нам придется потратить больше двух недель, чтобы пересечь его под землей. У нас этого времени нет, и я собрал вас всех здесь, чтобы обсудить, что мы будем делать дальше.  
— Как я понял, вернуться назад и поискать другой путь мы не можем? — прогудел Двалин.  
— Нет, на это уйдет еще больше времени, и совсем не гарантирует успех, — Дубощит тяжело оперся о приборную панель и обвел всех взглядом исподлобья. Мимо Бильбо его взгляд проскользнул, будто хоббита и вовсе не было в рубке. — Балин говорит идти по поверхности, так как дальше начинаются большие полости в породе, обойти которые будет трудно; Бифур предлагает самим воспользоваться пещерами, но этот вариант сомнительный. Также мы можем попробовать идти вдоль ущелья, но это может оказаться бесполезным.  
— А если зацепиться крюками за что-то и попытаться съехать по стене вниз? — негромко сказал Ори.  
— Слишком рискованно, — тут же отмел предложение Дубощит. — Либо не выдержат крепления, либо не хватит длины тросов. Да и землетрясение может повториться в любой момент.  
— Думаю, все же лучший вариант — идти по поверхности, Торин, — подал голос Балин. — Так мы сможем сориентироваться наверху, а может, даже найдем переправу.  
— Мы уже миновали предгорья, и в этих землях можем встретить серьезную опасность, — Дубощит еще раз внимательно посмотрел на карту, зависшую над управляющим пультом. — У дронов слишком мала дальность полета, они не могут осмотреть большую территорию, а крот, как мы уже поняли, вовсе не гарантирует безопасность.  
— А что на этот счет говорит Гэндальф? — спросил кто-то из дварфов.  
— Ничего, — Дубощит хмуро отвернулся. — Гэндальф уже давно ничего не говорит — он ушел несколько дней назад и до сих пор не вернулся. На его помощь рассчитывать не стоит.  
Большинством голосов решили, что с утра крот выберется на поверхность и продолжит путь, а в оставшееся время решили починить одну из буровых лопастей и проверить системы.  
Дварфы, решив все для себя, тут же засуетились и очень быстро разошлись по делам — часть направилась в машинное отделение, часть активировала защитные костюмы — им предстояло выйти на поверхность — а остальные так же быстро нашли себе занятия. Бильбо же, проводив глазами удаляющуюся внешнюю группу, направился к лаборатории. Слова Дубощита не на шутку его обеспокоили. По рассказам соплеменников, в которых, впрочем, частенько было больше выдумки, чем правды, в Мглистых горах каких только чудовищ не водилось. И до катастрофы эти хребты были домом для множества тварей, а сейчас даже подумать страшно было о том, во что они выродились.  
Уже позже, сидя в лаборатории, он по комму узнал, что сканирование обнаружило несколько довольно глубоких для крота пещер, в которых и решено было остановиться.  
Пол задрожал, когда Бильбо направлялся к спальням. Большинство дварфов уже давно видели десятый сон, но он засиделся в лаборатории, пытаясь разобраться с проблемами затрат энергии собственного симбионта.  
Это была не обычная дрожь механизмов, которые посылали по ячеистому металлу ощутимую дрожь, и не те мягкие толчки, когда крот разламывал гусеницами особо крупные камни.   
Эта дрожь была другой, и кто, как не хоббит, мог заметить ее босыми ступнями.  
Сперва пол качнуло из стороны в сторону, после крот начал крениться на один бок все сильнее, а когда Бильбо едва мог удержаться на ногах на наклонной поверхности, внезапно раздался жуткий скрежет и пришло ощущение полета.  
Бильбо ничего не успел понять и сделать, когда его сперва подбросило вверх, а спустя пару секунд пришел ужасающий грохот и пол стремительно полетел навстречу. Вокруг хрустели и ломались новые переборки, жалобно завывала сирена, со стороны машинного отделения послышалась дробная серия взрывов, но Бильбо ничего этого уже не ощущал. Единственное, что осталось для хоббита — разрывающая на куски боль. Болело все, от разбитой головы и переломанных ребер, до внутренностей, проткнутых краем обрушенной балки.  
Бильбо попытался вдохнуть, но горло сжалось в спазме, не пропуская воздух, и перед тем, как провалиться в темноту, он успел разглядеть только быстро расплывающееся темное пятно под собой.

***  
Торин в который раз поблагодарил Бофура, который установил на кроте силкогелевые кровати, и тем самым спас команде жизнь. Именно их конструкция, которая не позволяла выпасть, даже если крота перевернуло бы вверх брюхом, и уберегла отряд. Некоторых задело балками или обломками перекрытий при падении, но все остались живы и теперь пытались выбить заклинившую дверь спального отсека.  
— Волчья плесень! — орал Двалин, раз за разом ударяя плечом в искореженный кусок металла. — Какого балрога это было? Такое ощущение, что мы вместе с кротом провалились в бездны Мории!  
— Мы не узнаем этого, пока не выберемся отсюда, — ответил Торин и сплюнул кровь из разбитой губы. — Мы не могли просто так провалиться под землю, я лично проверял прочность породы под нами. Где-то внизу были пустоты, но над ними было достаточно прочного камня.  
— Я слышал, что где-то в этих местах живут гоблины, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, заметил Балин, который отделался легче всех — ему всего лишь рассекло кожу на виске. — Это могла быть ловушка. Не зря пещера показалась мне слишком чистой.  
— Если это так, то я не прочь размозжить пару десятков голов, — кровожадно усмехнулся Двалин, но ему никто не ответил.  
— Бофур оставался в карауле, но куда делся Бильбо? — вдруг спросил Нори, и все замерли. — Надеюсь, он жив.  
— Если он был вместе с Бофуром, тот ему поможет, — отозвался Торин устало. Двери никак не поддавалась, и теперь они ждали, пока разогреется плазменный резак.  
— Вряд ли, — покачал головой Бомбур. — Скорее всего Бильбо засиделся в лаборатории, как всегда.  
— Тогда надежда только на его симбионта, — тихо сказал Глоин. — За Бофура я не боюсь, череп у него крепкий, но хоббит — это не мы. Он мог и не выжить.  
— Я ему не выживу! — крикнул Двалин, с усилием поднимая резак. Во все стороны полетели искры. — А ну в стороны!  
Плазменный резак превращал толстую сталь в мягкое масло. В отсеке стало душно, дварфы то и дело вытирали вспотевшие лбы, но работа шла быстро, и вскоре тяжелый кусок металла со страшным грохом рухнул в коридор, открывая темное, искореженное пространство крота.  
Дварфы стали по одному выбираться в коридор, перешагивая через обломки и ругаясь на кхуздуле, и вскоре весь оставшийся отряд пробирался к рубке. По пути пришлось разрезать еще одну дверь, но в этой части крота разрушений было меньше, и они могли идти быстрее.  
До места они добрались быстро и лишь раз застряли, когда расчищали обвалившийся коридор. Рубка встретила их разгромом и тишиной, лишь едва слышное потрескивание разбитой аппаратуры нарушало ее.  
— Варгу в пасть такие полеты, — жалобно воскликнул Бомбур и принялся с помощью остальных вытаскивать из кресла потерявшего сознание Бофура. Того явно ударило одной из панелей, но благодаря тому, что он был надежно пристегнут к креслу, Бофур выжил и вскоре пришел в себя.  
— Что случилось? — едва ворочая языком, спросил он, приподнявшись на локтях. — На нас напали?  
— Если бы мы знали, брат…  
— Похоже, крот упал с большой высоты, — задумчиво пробормотал Балин, вглядываясь в немногие уцелевшие приборы. — Но это невозможно, мы же остановились в пещере.  
— Если только снова не началось землетрясение, и пол под нами не провалился, — проворчал Торин.  
Бифур что-то отрывисто рыкнул и сделал несколько пассов руками.  
— Бифур прав, на землетрясение это было не похоже, — кивнул Бофур и тут же охнул, схватившись руками за голову. Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, он со свистом втянул в себя воздух и продолжил: — Перед самым падением приборы показали что-то странное. Если бы это не было невозможным, я бы сказал, что под нами просто открыли каменную крышку, и мы провалились вниз.  
— Да ну, чушь, — ответил Двалин. — В этих горах такое никому не под силу. Только наш народ может… — он вдруг резко замолчал. Все уставились на него, и вскоре на каждом лице было написано понимание.  
— Балроговы отродья, чертежи! — воскликнул Торин. — Морийские библиотеки! Но как они смогли прочесть кхуздул?  
— Видимо, мы недооценили гоблинов, друзья мои, — печально покачал головой Балин, который все это время возился со своим поврежденным головизором. — И лучше бы нам надеть броню. Хотя… это мало чем поможет.  
Торин хотел спросить, что Балин имеет в виду, но в это время по кроту разнесся отвратительный скрежет разрезаемого металла, и весь отряд спешно заковался в силовую броню.  
— Двалин, завари дверь в рубку, хоть ненадолго, но это их задержит, — отрывисто бросил Торин. — Ори, нужны твои шарики, по команде стреляй всем, что осталось, начни с парализующих, дымовых и яда. Балин, попытайся поднять хотя бы одного дрона, мне нужно знать, что происходит снаружи, — он крепко сжал в закованном в металл кулаке рукоять Оркриста и тихо добавил: — Бофур, мы не нашли Бильбо. Возможно, он…  
— Я уверен, он выжил, — перебил его Бофур. — Симбионт ему поможет.  
Торин внимательно вглядывался в его глаза пару секунд, потом опустил взгляд и отвернулся, стиснув зубы.  
Гоблины — а судя по немногим уцелевшим камерам, это были именно они — окружили тело крота, как мелкие черные муравьи окружали жертву. Они вцепились в металлические бока пилами и резаками, откусывали по маленьким кусочкам и уносили добычу куда-то в темноту пещер. Крупной техники у них не было — то ли так и не смогли ее освоить, то ли закончились топливные ячейки, но мелких инструментов — дварфских, добытых из морийских кузниц и складов, было в избытке, как и самих гоблинов. Они мерзкой копощащейся массой наползали на разбитого крота, волной захлестывали люки и бреши, и один за другим исчезали внутри. Было лишь вопросом времени, когда они доберутся до рубки.  
Торин еще раз оглядел компанию и даже с некоторой благодарностью вспомнил существо, что напало на них по ту сторону Бруинена. Оно нагляднее любых слов показало дварфам, что крот сможет защитить их вовсе не от всех опасностей, и с тех пор его люди везде, даже в спальный отсек, ходили с оружием. Не будь этого, сейчас им бы пришлось обороняться маленькими кинжалами, которые входили в комплект силовой брони. Лишь один хоббит мог оказаться безоружным, но Торин запретил себе думать об этом сейчас.  
Они стояли долго — напряженные, исцарапанные, злые, и это ожидание выматывало больше любой драки, но вот наконец снаружи послышался грохот, короткий мерзкий визг, который тут же оборвался, и дверь начали взламывать. В образовавшуюся брешь пока не пролез бы не один меч, но шарики Ори попадали в нее и один за другим исчезали в темноте коридора, откуда теперь непрекращающимся потоком неслись визги, вопли и булькающее гоблинское наречие. После очередного шарика из коридора поплыл сизоватый дым, а после послышался оглушительный грохот, и язык пламени, вырвавшийся из коридора, едва не лизнул их костюмы.  
— Прости, Бофур, — сконфуженно пробормотал Ори конструктору, но тот только отмахнулся:  
— Что уж теперь, все равно эти крысы разберут малыша на запчасти. Убей их как можно больше.  
После шариком Ори в ход пошли стрелы Кили. Толстые наконечники, казалось, ни за что не пройдут сквозь небольшую брешь, но Кили ни разу не промахнулся, отправляя стрелы одну за одной. Другие бы на месте гоблинов отступили, но тех мало заботили смерти сородичей, и они лезли и пробирались по трупам и ошметкам тел вперед, гибли десятками, но не отступали.  
— Сколько же их там, — с отвращением выдохнул Глоин. — Балин, эти твари когда-нибудь закончатся?  
— Боюсь, что нет, — ответил старый дварф, который так и не снял с глаз головизор. — Их сотни и сотни, и это только те, что собрались у крота. В пещерах их может быть во сто крат больше. Я пробую просканировать ходы, но мощности дрона не хватает, а главные системы крота уничтожены.  
— Где же Гэндальф, когда он так нужен?  
Стрелы у Кили закончились куда быстрее, чем шарики Ори, и гоблины, поняв, что больше обстреливать их не будут, принялись взламывать дверь с еще большим усердием. Когда проем расширился настолько, что в него мог протиснуться хоть один гоблин, они тут же начали вползать в рубку. Впрочем, топоры Двали не давали им заползти внутрь больше, чем наполовину. Вскоре рубку наполнили располовиненные трупы и отрубленные головы, Ори чуть не стошнило, а Бомбур вслух порадовался, что они в защитных костюмах и запахов не ощущают.  
После этого гоблины догадались проделать еще несколько дыр, и в конце концов большая часть двери с тяжелым грохотом рухнула в рубку, и волна гоблинов хлынула внутрь. Дварфы встали кольцом, оставив в центре Ори, Балина, Оина и раненого Бофура, несмотря на его возражения и крики, и бой закипел по-настоящему. Дварфы, уставшие и измученные ожиданием боя, с задорными криками и ругательствами сносили головы, отрубали конечности, а иногда и вовсе голыми руками сворачивали шеи врагам. Кучи мертвых гоблинов вокруг росли все выше, угрожая завалить дварфов с головой, а враги все не заканчивались.  
— Двалин! Нам нужно прорываться наружу, тут нас задавят массой! — крикнул Торин, и дварфы, разомкнув кольцо, стали отступать к выходу. — Может, по дороге мы найдем Бильбо.  
Если в тесной рубке сражаться было тяжело, то в узком, заваленном обломками коридоре — и вовсе невозможно. Двалин шел впереди, расчищая дорогу, остальные вереницей шагали следом, а Торин замыкал цепочку, отбиваясь от отставших гоблинов и заглядывая в темные проходы, но хоббита нигде не было видно — они специально сделали крюк до лаборатории, но и там было пусто. Со всех сторон доносились скрежет и грохот, крота потряхивало, откуда-то тянуло дымом, а отряд, подсвечивая себе дорогу налобными фонарями, искал лазейку, чтобы как можно быстрее ускользнуть.  
У них бы это, возможно, получилось, если бы гоблинов не было так много. Они окружили крота таким плотным кольцом, что пройти мимо них незамеченными было невозможно.  
— В боевое построение! — крикнул Торин, перекрывая остальной шум. — Дори, щит на половину мощности! Кили, не лезь вперед, балрог тебя раздери!  
Дварфы сгрудились тесной “стеной”, излюбленным их построением, и Дори, который с недавних пор носил в заплечном отсеке костюма экспериментальный переносной генератор щита, отщелкал команду на комме, и отряд окружил голубоватый купол. Он был совсем слабым и не выдержал бы серьезного удара, но мелким вертлявым гоблинам хватило и этого — их отбрасывало от упругой преграды, не причиняя серьезного вреда, но и не давая напасть.  
— Торин, мощности хватит минут на пятнадцать, потом придется или подключать резервное питание от костюма, или отключать щит, — сообщил Дори, когда команде удалось обойти крота и отыскать вход в темный тоннель.  
— Костюм не трогать, что бы ни случилось! — рявкнул в ответ Торин. — Теперь у нас нет систем жизнеобеспечения крота, и от его заряда зависит твоя жизнь. Это всех касается! Балин, попробуй связаться с коммом Бильбо — мы не сможем ждать его, нам нужно уходить.  
Дварфы в ответ дружно проревели что-то утвердительное, но Торин успел заменить, как Двалин с досадой выключает на боевых топорах вибрацию лезвий, которая и делала их настолько смертоносными, а Нори снимает с глаз свои хитроумные головизоры со встроенным лазером.  
Щит позволил отряду двигаться куда быстрее, но это мало давало, потому что тоннель, в который они попали, мог вывести их куда угодно — и к выходу, и к пропасти, и даже в пасть к Балрогу. Радовало то, что большинство гоблинов остались у разбитого крота, и за отрядом увязалось меньше трети. Но так как теперь дварфы не могли их убить, гоблины совсем осмелели и кидались на купол из-под ног, со стен и даже с потолка.  
Балин ругался и теснее прижимал к себе единственного уцелевшего дрона — он не решался выпустить его сейчас, гоблины разломали бы его в два счета. Он раз за разом, тратя энергию, пытался достучаться до комма Бильбо, но либо тот был поврежден, либо они уже отошли слишком далеко.  
Отряд прошел еще два поворота по темному тоннелю, перебрался через полуразрушенный участок дороги и через несколько минут вышел на открытое место.  
Это была исполинских размеров пещера, в прежние времена сотворенная природой и облагороженная морийскими дварфами. Даже сейчас — затертые, раскрошившиеся дварфские барельефы можно было увидеть на стенах и колоннах, а мозаичная плитка на полу, нынче загаженная, с толстым слоем засохших грязи и испражнениий поверх узоров, кое-где еще позволяла разглядеть дивные переливы агата и мрамора, прожилки малахита и отблески аметистовых друз.  
Любому существу неприятно было бы смотреть на исковерканную красоту, но дварфам было во много раз хуже. Одного этого вида было достаточно, чтобы каждый уставший и измученный член отряд воспрял духом и пожелал открутить еще пару десяткой гоблинских голов.  
— Балроговы отродъя, — рыкнул Двалин. — Дори, когда уже отключится твой щит? Я хочу свернуть их поганые шеи.  
— Двалин, успокойся, мы ищем выход, а не идем на войну, — бросил Торин. — Балин, здесь можно отпустить дрона. Иначе мы окончательно заблудимся. Приготовились, на счет три отключаем щит…  
Он не успел досчитать до трех. В ответвлении коридора, что виднелся слева, показалась огромная фигура, и мгновение спустя дварфов скрутило и смяло. Они попадали на землю кучей, друг на друга, не в силах шевельнуть и пальцем, лишь один Бофур смог бы подняться на ноги, но его придавили сверху. Толпа гоблинов, которая прежде бестолково билась о щит, бросилась вперед.


	16. Chapter 16

— Каких интересных гостей занесло в мои владения, — голос короля гоблинов, глухой и рокочущий, казалось, дрожал от удовольствия. Его массивное тело распласталось по собранному из костей и металла трону, а с изуродованного лица внезапно остро и пронзительно смотрели бесцветные глаза. Торинв сразу насторожил этот взгляд — в нем было куда больше ума, чем на бессмысленных мордах беснующихся вокруг гоблинов, и это было опасно.  
— Простите манеры моих подданных. Они не особо сообразительны и не понимают важности таких гостей, — король гоблинов медленно повертел в пальцах тяжелый посох, увенчанный шипастым черепом какого-то неизвестного существа, и вдруг неуловимо быстрым движением обрушил его на одного из визжащих мелких тварей, которые подобострастно топтались подле трона. Мелкий гоблин успел лишь тонко взвизгнуть перед тем, как улететь за перила в пропасть, а король как ни в чем не бывало продолжил: — Им не понять вашей ценности точно так же, как не понять сложности механизма, на котором вы прибыли. Как жаль, что он сломан.  
— По вашей вине! — выкрикнул Кили. Остальная команда тут же на него зашикала, но было поздно — король гоблинов уже обратил на него внимание. Его бесцветные глаза смотрели так пронзительно, что Кили передернуло.  
— Ты прав, мальчик, — покачал головой король гоблинов, будто и впрямь сожалея о потере крота. — Но среди вас, я уверен, есть те, кто смогут построить что-то подобное. Я давно не видел живых дварфов, но еще помню, что среди вас каждый мастер в своем деле, — король гоблинов пристально оглядел отряд и указал посохом на Оина: — Вот ты, почтеннейший. Что ты умеешь?  
Оин в ответ недоуменно нахмурился и прокричал:  
— Ничего не слышу! Ваша балрогова электромагнитная пушка испортила мой слуховой аппарат!  
— Очень жаль, — расстроенная гримаса на изуродованном лице короля гоблинов смотрелась ужасающе неуместно. Он задумчиво провел механическим протезом руки по подлокотнику кресла, оставляя глубокие царапины. Суставы гнулись неохотно, сочления надрывно скрипели. Тнул пальцем в Бофура: — В таком случае, кто у нас ты?  
— Я тот, кто сделал механизм, который ваши дикари сейчас разбирают по кусочкам, — зло отозвался Бофур. Наряду с Оином, Нори и Глоином, он стоял ближе всех к трону, и до него долетала ужасающая вонь разлагающейся плоти. Главный гоблин гнил заживо, это было заметно по вздувшейся, сочащейся гноем коже в местах соединения с металлическими протезами, броней и вживленными в тело проводами. Было удивительно, как верховный гоблин еще не умер от заражения крови, но Бофур не был силен в медицине, и потому не стал об этом думать, лишь отодвинулся как можно дальше.  
— Прекрасно! Это же чудесный подарок. Будь моим дорогим гостем, дварф! — воскликнул король гоблинов. Он дал какой-то знак, и с одного из уступов пещеры донеслись бряцанье и грохот, которые даже с сильной натяжкой нельзя было назвать музыкой. — Я буду хорошо заботится о тебе, и ты станешь моим главным механиком.  
— Ни за что! Ты не заставишь меня, я лучше умру, — прорычал Бофур, сопровождаемый злобным гудением остальных дварфов.  
— Ни в коем случае, ты будешь жить, и чем дольше, тем лучше, — король гоблинов растянуть губы в хищном оскале и резко повернулся к Ори:  
— А чем занимаешься ты, молодой дварф?  
— Ве… веду летопись, — у Ори тряслись коленки от одного взгляда главного гоблина.  
— Книжки, значит… — король гоблинов задумчиво постучал шипастым посохом о камень, и вдруг неуловимым движением выкинул руку-протез вперед. Она телескопически раздвинулась, и он, как рыбку на крючке, подтащил перепуганного Ори к себе. Остальные дварфы с ревом кинулись вперед, но их моментально сковали магнитные ловушки, и они так и застыли с перекошенными от ненависти лицами.  
— Книжки, — повторил король гоблинов так же спокойно, будто ничего не произошло. — Летописи — это бесполезный хлам, который не стоит ничего. Поэтому ты станешь помогать своему другу. А если твой друг не захочет работать, — король гоблинов перевел заинтересованный взгляд на Бофура, — я начну думать, какую твою часть тела я хотел бы попробовать в первую очередь, — он шумно втянул воздух рядом с Ори, отчего тот пронзительно взвыл. — Пожалуй, уши подойдут, все равно для работы тебе они не пригодятся. Потом, быть может, нос или гениталии…  
Ори уже тихо скулил, болтаясь над землей в руке гоблина, который держал его на весу без видимых усилий.  
— Хватит! — разнесся по пещере властный голос и, раздвинув плечом заслонивших его дварфов, вперед вышел Торин. — Отпусти его!  
Когда взгляд короля гоблинов нашей Торина, на его губах зазмеилась очень довольная ухмылка. Он тут же потерял интерес к Ори и просто бросил его на землю, где дварф быстро отряхнулся и на трясущихся ногах бросился к своим.  
— Мне кажется, сегодня у меня очень удачный день, — главный гоблин смотрел на Торина с жадным блеском в глазах. — Неужели мои глаза не врут мне, и это действительно Торин, сын Трайна, сына Трора? — главный гоблин даже жеманно отвел в сторону руку, будто кланяясь, но смотрелось это грубой издевкой. — Какая честь встретиться с вами, милорд. Какими новостями из большого мира порадуете? — гоблин выжидально посмотрел на Торина, но тот молчал, стиснув зубы. — Неужели дварфы решили веруться в Эребор? Судя по всему, я прав, у вас не может быть другой цели так далеко на восток от Эриадора.  
— Ты можешь рассчитывать на награду, если отпустишь нас, — прохрипел Торин.Он чудовищным усилием держал себя в узде. Даже просто смотреть на короля гоблинов было мучительно — на его изуродованное ржавыми имплантами тело, из которого сочился гной, чувствовать ужасающую вонь разлагающейся, никогда не мытой плоти.  
— Награду, — главный гоблин задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку. Звук получился металлический и звонкий. — Твой хороший знакомый, король Торин, даст мне куда больше за тебя. Во много раз больше, чем ты сможешь дать.  
— У нас много золота! — вставил слово Глоин, и король гоблинов посмотрел на него с презрением:  
— Кому теперь в нашем мире нужна эта желтая блестящая руда? Из нее не сделаешь доспех, ее нельзя съесть или выпить, — со скучающей гримасой монотонно вещал король гоблинов. — Золото, драгоценные камни — все это безделушки, которые меня не интересуют. Мне нужны знания, а ваша раса не хочет делиться.  
— Про какого знакомого ты говоришь? — прорычал молчавший до этого Торин.  
— Бледный орк на Белом варге, — ответил король гоблинов. — Не поверю, что ты забыл его. Это вдвойне выгодно для меня, потому что Азогу нужен только ты. А твои друзья останутся у меня. Не беспокойся — я буду хорошо о них заботится.  
Главный гоблин неторопливо слез с трона и тяжелой походной, под скрип протезов и шлепки капель гноя о камень, подошел к отряду.  
— Вы будете жить лучше, чем все мои подданные, — он широким жестом обвел рукой огромную пещеру вокруг них. — Вдоволь пить и есть. И к тому же — заниматься привычным делом — мастерить и изобретать. Мне нужна ваши знания, поэтому от ваших мучений мне нет проку. Поверьте, я не желаю вам зла, — проникновенно сказал он, и прижал изуродованную руку к груди. Это могло бы прозвучать искренне, если бы он не рассматривал отряд, как варг — кусок мяса.  
— Мы никогда не будем работать на тебя, — бросил Бофур.  
— Будете, — король гоблинов не угрожал и не запугивал, он сказал это спокойно, даже доброжелательно, насколько это было в его силах. — Я знаю сотни способов сломить дух, и они даже не включают в себя пытки. Поверьте, для всех будет проще и быстрее, если вы согласитесь сами. Повторяю — я не желаю вам зла. Но мой народ вымирает, и без дварфских технологий мы скоро превратимся в безмозглых животных. Поэтому у меня нет выбора. Как и у вас.  
Внезапно пол под ногами содрогнулся, яркая вспышка осветила огромную пещеру, вырвав у гоблинов единый визг боли. Они попадали там, где стояли, зажимая глаза и трясясь, а в это время один из исполинский сталактитов оторвался от потолка и рухнул вниз, придавив по меньшей мере с полсотни тварей, и в образовавшуюся дыру хлынул черный шевелящийся поток.   
Дварфы, которых ни дрожь земли, ни вспышка не заставили упасть, немо смотрели на то, как черный поток, словно приливная волна, захватывает гоблинов одного за другим, сминает и разрывает на части с такой легкостью, что по спине пробегал холод.  
— Очнитесь же! — раздался вдруг над головами отряда знакомый голос. — К оружию, в бой!  
— Гэндальф! — счастливо воскликнул Ори и первым подхватил из общей кучи, куда гоблины свалил из оружие, рогатку. — Как ты вовремя! Но у нас не работают костюмы и вся остальная электроника.  
— Починим. Главное отсюда выбраться, — проворчал искин и быстро поплыл в сторону одного из тоннелей. — Быстрее, я не смогу долго контролировать эту армаду! После гоблинов они кинутся на нас!  
Темная шевелящаяся масса, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась тысячами мелких роботов — прислужников Аркенстона, в это время добралась до помоста, на котором стоял трон короля гоблинов. Торин уже было предвкушал, что увидит смерть врага, но он снова недооценил главного гоблина.  
Тот, послал пару залпов из электромагнитной пушки, что значительно прорядило ряды противника, укрылся за энергетическим щитом, а после и вовсе активировал какой-то скрытый механизм, трон вместе с владельцем быстро нырнул в образовавшийся люк, и створки со щелчком захлопнулись. А после и вовсе часть скалы над пьедесталом обвалилась, блокируя проход к люку.  
— Вот же хитрая тварь! — рыкнул Двалин, разбивая очередной паре гоблинов черепа топорами. — Надо бы его достать.  
— На это нет времени, да и не выйдет ничего, — устало вздохнул Гэндальф. Силы явно быстро покидали его, даже проекция, казалось, теперь светилась тусклее. — Король гоблинов уже так далеко, что его не достанем ни мы, ни слуги Аркенстона. Думаю, он предвидел, что искин будет за ним шпионить, и подготовил себе запасные пути отступления.  
— Жаль, мы не знаем о них, — на бегу бросил Нори. — Сейчас бы они были очень кстати.  
Дальше отряду стало не до разговоров. Гоблины, которых оказалось куда больше, чем они думали, нападали на них толпами, спрыгивали сверху, с каменных балконов, и заползали на узкую тропинку, по которой пробирались дварфы, по практически отвесной скале. Они были слабы и плохо вооружены, но их было так много, что вскоре отряд почти что бежал по их телам.   
— Быстрее, быстрее! Мы должны выбраться из горы! — подгонял их Гэндальф, которого уже почти не было видно. — Они не выйдут из своих пещер!  
— Мы там тоже недолго продержимся, — мрачно прорычал Двалин. — Гэндальф, ты забыл, что у нас больше нет защитных костюмов? Обычных фильтров хватит на пару часов, не больше. Да и то, придется потом лечиться от лучевой болезни.  
— Другого выбора нет, — голос Гэндальфа прерывался и становился все глуше. — Бегите, я больше не могу их сдерживать.  
С этими словами черное облачно наноботов осыпалось на пол тонкой струйкой угольной пыли, а сзади, из главной пещеры, послышался отвратительный скрежет.  
Дварфам казалось, что этой безумной гонке не будет конца. Измотанные и раненые, они из последних сил отбивались от полчищ наседающих гоблинов, а сзади все громче и громче слышался нарастающий гул. Никто и не думал оборачиваться, и так было ясно, что за спиной — смерть.  
— Двалин, на мост! — прокричал Торин, одним взмахов срубив несколько гоблинских голов.  
Как только дварфы оказали на хлипких досках деревянного моста, оставшиеся гоблины как по команде отступили и как огромные жуки расползлись по щелям и норам. Сперва отряд воспрял духом, решив, что твари просто испугались, но вскоре поняли свою ошибку. Опоры моста, и так хлипкие, уже были обвиты, как комьями черной плесени, тысячами враждебных роботов. Под их металлическими паучьими лапками дерево крошилось и трещало, и отряд, как раз успевший добежать до середины моста, с трухой и обломками досок полетел вниз, в черный зев провала.  
Если бы это были люди, то гоблинов ждало бы хорошее пиршество, но на сей раз им не повезло. Гномы и сами по себе были крепким народом — чтобы сломать их кости и проломить черепа понадобилось бы куда больше, чем просто падение со скалы. Да и их костюмы, хоть и лишенные большинства функций, были крепкими и прочными, поэтому защитили от серьезных порезов.  
Поэтому отряд, охая и ругаясь на дварфском, вылезал из-под обломков моста и мелких камней, которые они зацепили по дороге вниз, но все остались живы и даже способны были бежать.  
— Блин, Двалин… Бифур, Бофур, Бомбур… Фили, Кили… — пересчитывал всех Торин, помогая выбираться отряду из-под завала. — Все на месте, кроме…  
Мысль о хоббите, который, вероятнее всего, уже давно был разодран в клочья десятками жадных лап, вызвала непереносимое желание вернуться и разбить еще полсотни черепов, но Торин пересилил себя. Бильбо уже не помочь, пора привыкнуть к тому, что в их отряде больше не будет смешного маленького хоббита.  
Торин, до хруста стиснув зубы, медленно выдохнул и, разжав кулаки, повернулся к остальным.  
— Быстрее, мы должны убраться как можно дальше, пока роботы не догнали нас. Оин, потом обработаешь все ссадины, сейчас на это нет времени. Бежим!  
И снова гонка по извилистым переходам, снова темнота и резкие повороты. Дварфы прекрасно видели в сумраке, отлично умели читать камни, но это гора была дикой, враждебной и чужой, поэтому они в любой момент могли оказаться в тупике.  
Но вот впереди забрезжил серый, тусклый свет, повеяло холодом, и компания, на бегу проверяя герметичность костюмов, выбежала на каменистую площадку, засыпанную снегом.  
Отбежав от входа на приличное расстояние, отряд остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Запасные, без электроники, фильтры работали исправно, но воздуха давали меньше, поэтому дышать было тяжелее обычного. А еще от них во рту появлялась противная горечь, но дварфы не жаловались.  
— Две минуты на отдых, — сказал Торин, тяжело опираясь на каменный выступ, — скоро совсем стемнеет и может подняться буря. Нужно найти убежище до того, как закончатся фильтры.  
— В округе нет жилья на многие мили, — в голосе Балина сквозило отчаяние. — а фильтров хватит не больше, чем на двое суток. Без крота у нас нет шансов дойти до Эребора, Торин.  
— С Бильбо у нас был бы такой шанс, — тихо сказал Бофур, не сводя глаз с темного зева. Неизвестно, услышали его или нет, но спустя мгновение дварфам стало не до того — совсем рядом послышался яростный многоголосый вой.


	17. Chapter 17

Бильбо мало что запомнил после того, как страшный грохот сотряс крота. От боли он потерял сознание и, вероятно, остался бы лежать в полуразрушенном коридоре, чтобы быть съеденным гоблинами, если бы не симбионт.  
Только после, просеивая воспоминания, как крупу через мелкое сито, он понял, насколько недооценил свое творение.  
Весь мир окрасился в зеленые тона, от светло-салатового до цвета старого мха, и ощущения обострились так сильно, что казалось — он чувствует весь мир, что его окружает. Чувствует затихающее, умирающее в конвульсиях нутро крота, слышит злое, хаотичное биение сотен и сотен мелких сердец вокруг, и только далеко-далеко на периферии — едва ощутимый пульс тринадцати существ, которые, как он помнил — не враги, и могут помочь. А помощь была нужна — хоть раны и затягивались очень быстро, крови, которая сейчас выглядела темно-зеленой, ушло слишком много.  
Труднее всего было выбраться из крота — покореженные балки и перекрытия закрывали проход, грозя обвалиться в любую минуту, гоблины с пилами и топорами перекрывали каждый выход и щель, а такое маленькое и слабое тело хозяина дрожало и готово было упасть от полученных ран.   
Симбионт не обладал сознанием в том смысле, что вкладывают в него прочие существа, но он был далеко не глуп, а кроме того — беззаветно и преданно любил хозяина. Он готов был на что угодно, лишь бы он, его друг, жил, в том числе и на страшные вещи. Поэтому чувствуя, что хозяин совсем слаб и может умереть, если симбионт будет тянуть из него питательные соки, он решил взять их извне.  
Дождавшись, пока один из гоблинов, которые шарили по кроту в надежде на добычу, подползет ближе, он молниеносно выпустил два толстых щупа и вонзил их глубоко в податливую плоть жертвы, выкачивая из нее все питательное, что сумел найти. Получая все больше пищи, он оплетал существо тонкой сеточкой побегов, которые пробивались везде — в уши, в рот и нос гоблина, высасывали его мозг и кровь. Жертва только тихо надсадно хрипела, не способная даже кричать, и вскоре кокон распался, выпуская иссушенный труп, и тут же втянул в себя нового гоблина, который очень кстати оказался поблизости. Сколько их было — Бильбо позже не вспомнил, да и не хотел вспоминать, но через некоторое время симбионт почувствовал себя достаточно насыщенным не только для того, чтобы подлечить хозяина, но и для того, чтобы продолжать путь.  
Он долго блуждал по темным переходам горы, прячась в тенях и трещинах от многорукой и многоногой неживой твари, которую инстинктивно опасался. Симбионт не знал, что это, но чувствовал, что она сродни огромному врагу, с которым его хозяин дрался раньше, и потому не спешил начинать бой. Он поднимался все выше и выше, цепляясь за уступы липкими побегами и заползая в узкие лазы, и вскоре одна из трещин вывела его на поверхность. Там он снова почувствовал тех не-врагов, которых потерял в пещере, и поспешил догнать их.  
На удачу, поднялась вьюга, которая скрывала его достаточно хорошо, и он смог подобраться совсем близко к месту боя. Не-враги были здесь, но также здесь были и чужие, опасные твари на двух и четырех конечностях. Симбионт попробовал схватить одну и оплести, но тварь оказалась слишком сильной и разорвала тонкие побеги. Симбионт не мог рисковать хозяином и отступил под прикрытие метели, до времени наблюдая.  
— Торин Дубощит прячется в норе, как трусливая мышь, — прорычал чей-то грубый, зычный голос. — Ты позоришь своих предков, дварф, спустись и сразись со мной!  
— Не слушай его, Торин! — тут же послышался другой голос, который давно был знаком симбионту. Он знал, что хозяин голоса — это хорошо, это помощь. — Он убьет тебя, не поддавайся на провокации!  
— Ургра ум, глупец! За живого я получу больше. Так что ты можешь не опасаться на свою жалкую жизнь, потомок Трора, я оставлю ее тебе. Но твои друзья умрут. Сдайся, и я, возможно, пощажу их!  
— Умри, балрогов выродок! — послышался выкрик. Потом был тонкий свист, резкий шорох и громкий, злой хохот.  
— Ты совсем не нажил мозгов, молодой дварф, если думаешь, что меня так просто убить. За твою глупость я привяжу тебя к столбу в качестве мишени и дам молодняку в тебя пострелять. Они не такие меткие, как ты, поэтому быстро ты не умрешь.  
— Кили, оставь его мне. Стреляй по варгам. Двалин, у тебя еще остались бомбы?  
— Да, но в них вышла из строя вся электроника.  
— Все равно они будут хорошо гореть. Отправь этих тварей к праотцам.  
Следующие минуты — а может, и часы — Бильбо запомнил плохо. Метались на фоне огня огромные мохнатые тени, слышались визг, грохот, крики и стоны раненых, отвратительно пахло палеными плотью и шерстью, а дым выедал глаза.  
Почувствовав, как из группы не-врагов отделилось одно существо, которое было дорого хозяину, симбионт осторожно пустил по земле несколько толстых отростков, готовясь к нападению, и не зря — вскоре не-враг упал, запах его крови чувствовался так отчетливо, будто ее пролилось очень много, а враждебные существа стали собираться вокруг него, как хищники вокруг добычи. Симбионт резко оплел двумя щупами неподвижное тело не-врага, а остальные, которые успели вырасти и окрепнуть, выпустили во все стороны шипы с токсичным соком, разъедающим плоть. На большее симбионта не хватило и он, последним усилием подтянув к себе тело не-врага и оплетя его щупами, стал оседать на землю, перед этим успев заметить, что к ним приближаются два непонятных существа.

***

— Не трогай его, — знакомый голос вырвал Бильбо из тягучей, зыбкой пелены сна, но просыпаться было слишком тяжело, и он пока не мог открыть глаза. — Что ты хочешь сделать?  
— Отойди, неразумное создание. Он просыпается, не нужно пугать его криками, — прогудел над головой незнакомый, раскатистый бас, и Бильбо инстинктивно сжался. — Тише, тише, я не наврежу тебе, маленький друг. Просыпайся.  
Бильбо со стоном разлепил слезящиеся глаза и невольно вскрикнул. В полумраке комнаты над ним склонилось чудовище. Ужасающая смесь зверя и человека, чьи черты были перемешаны и искажены, гигантский монстр более чем десяти футов ростом, мохнатый и страшный. Бильбо и сам не успел понять, как оказался в другом углу слабо освещенной комнаты, ощетинившись иглами и закрывшись щитом из прочной коры. Сердце его бешено колотилось, дыхание вырывалось с хрипом, а в голове был полный сумбур. Бильбо не понимал — то ли все, отрывками привидевшееся ранее, было страшным сном, то ли ему снится то, что происходит сейчас. Он собирался было с боем прорываться к выходу, где бы тот ни находился, но тут между ним и монстром появилась широкая спина в темно-синем с серебром костюме, очень знакомая спина, и Бильбо облегченно выдохнул.  
— Очень удачная идея, Беорн, — раздраженно сказал Торин, по-прежнему стоя спиной к Бильбо, в защитном жесте раскинув руки. — Любой может отправиться к праотцам, увидев тебя при пробуждении. Не думай, что я хочу оскорбить тебя, но так и есть.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав, — сконфуженно пробормотал тот и отошел дальше от кровати.  
— Торин, зиверт тебе в печень, ты жив! Что происходит? — от облегчения у Бильбо задрожали колени.  
— Бильбо... — дварф повернулся к нему, шагнул вперед и внезапно крепко прижал его к себе, приподняв над полом. — Махал, я думал, ты уже не очнешься. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — пробормотал он куда-то Бильбо в макушку, прижимая его еще крепче. Голос его подрагивал, широкие, теплые ладони обхватили спину, а мягкая борода защекотала Бильбо нос, но он не стал вырываться — объятия Торина оказались очень приятными.  
— Как будто попал под гусеницы крота, — хрипло ответил Бильбо. — Я мало что помню. Что произошло? И ради милосердной Йаванны, кто это?  
— Мое имя Беорн, маленький друг. Я хозяин этого убежища — единственного западнее Зеленого леса. Точнее, Темнолесья, как называют его сейчас. Я встретил ваш отряд на подступах к Мглистым горам и привел сюда. Это мой дом.  
— В таком случае спасибо, — слабо улыбнулся Бильбо и нехотя отстранился от Торина, чтобы оглядеться вокруг. В скудно освещенной комнате смотреть было особо не на что: в углу стояла большая кровать, явно рассчитанная на высокого человека, стол и грубая деревянная кадка. Под самым потолком в толстой стене было прорублено узкое длинное окно, забранное частой сеткой и закрытое стеклом. Метель, бушующая снаружи, почти под верх забила сетку снегом, поэтому свет окно почти не пропускало. В полумраке хозяин дома выглядел еще более угрожающе. Он почти доставал головой до высокого потолка, спина его была сгорблена и покрыта темной, клочковатой шертью, как и часть груди, и руки до предплечий. Везде, где обнажалась голая кожа, виднелись старые, глубокие белые шрамы — не рваные, какие бывают после боя, а ровные, хоть и не слишком аккуратные, будто создание, что называло себя Беорном, кто-то собрал по кусочкам и сшил вместе, как пестрое лоскутное одеяло.  
— С остальными все в порядке? — в конце концов сдавленно спросил Бильбо. Ему было неудобно так открыто разглядывать незнакомца, но тот, похоже, не возражал. — Я смутно помню бой с орками…  
— Все целы благодаря тебе и Беорну, — негромко ответил Торин. Он так и не отошел от Бильбо, и стоял к нему почти вплотную. Его защитный костюм выглядел потрепанным, но чистым, волосы были аккуратно заплетены, а в глазах застыло какое-то непонятное, незнакомое выражение.   
— Маленький друг… — начал из угла Беорн, который так и не решился подойти ближе, но Бильбо его перебил:  
— Пожалуйста, просто Бильбо, хорошо?  
— Бильбо, если тебя не слишком беспокоят раны, то было бы неплохо поесть. Конечно, мое хозяйство совсем не то, что было до катастрофы, но еда у меня найдется.  
— С большим удовольствием, — Бильбо тут же воспрял духом и даже почувствовал к Беорну некоторую симпатию. — Кажется, что я нормально не ел уже много лет.  
— Идем, я провожу тебя, — Бильбо снова почувствовал руку Торина на лопатках, но решил ничему не удивляться и зашагал к двери.  
Жилище Беорна действительно было мрачноватым. Для Бильбо, который привык жить под землей, не было ничего необычного в скудном освещении, но хоббиты всегда поддерживали в Подширье порядок, здесь же… казалось, что поработал когтями дикий зверь. Хотя, это могло быть недалеко от истины. Каменистые стены были неровными, в ямах и выступах; пол, хоть и был присыпан песком, все равно оставался бугристым, а густая поросль мелких белесых грибов по стенам и потолку давала тяжелую, зябкую сырость.  
В большой комнате, куда они вскоре вышли, было лучше — там стоял длинный, широкий стол из настоящего дерева, тяжелые деревянные лавки, пол был застелен циновками, но главное — там был весь отряд, который тут же повскакивал с мест при появлении Бильбо.  
Хоббит, не привыкший к такому вниманию, остановился, но подскочившие дварфы не дали ему шанса сбежать, и усадили на лавку почти во главе стола.  
— Бильбо, дружище! Мистер Бэггинс! Дорогой друг! — звучало со всех сторон. Дварфы обступили его, хлопали по плечам, трясли и заглядывали в глаза. Хоббит окончательно смутился.  
— Я очень рад вас всех видеть, но зиверт мне в печень, если я понимаю, что произошло, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, сказал он, и дварфы один за другим успокоились и сели на свои места.  
— Сначала обед, — объявил Торин, и остальные согласно закивали. Беорн сел во главе стола, слева от Бильбо. Справа от него опустился Торин, и пока остальные рассаживались, из приоткрытой двери по одному начали выходить животные. Козы, собаки, овцы — все очень чистые и ухоженные — несли в лапах и зубах тарелки, миски и кружки. Большая пегая собака с умными грустными глазами аккуратно поставила перед Бильбо тарелку, на вид наполненную тушеными грибами.  
— Спасибо, милая, — улыбнулся Бильбо, не зная, как еще реагировать на дрессированных — или разумных — животных. Гладить ее было страшновато.  
— Ее зовут Берта, — подсказал Беорн, и Бильбо кивнул:  
— Большое спасибо, Берта.  
Собака посмотрел на него пару мгновений, после медленно склонила голову и снова скрылась за дверью.  
— Она очень умная, да? — обратился Бильбо к Беорну, вид которого по-прежнему немного его пугал, но любопытство было сильнее. — Как вам удалось сохранить животных после катастрофы? В том месте, откуда я родом, удалось спасти лишь кур, гусей и немного свиней, остальные погибли.  
— Она в той же мере животное, что и я, только лишена дара речи, — медленно ответил Беорн. Его лицо, смешавшее в себе звериные и человеческие черты, мало что выражало, но глаза смотрели внимательно и печально. — Можно сказать, что катастрофа спасла нас, если такую жизнь можно назвать спасением. Наши тюремщики погибли, и мне удалось сбежать, прихватив с собой всех, кто остался жив. Мы построили это убежище на месте моего прежнего, разрушенного дома, и доживаем свой век, как можем. Я расскажу тебе об этом позже, маленький друг, сейчас твоим друзьям есть, что тебе сказать, но сперва поешь.  
У Бильбо перехватило дыхание от картин, что пронеслисьу него перед глазами, но он послушно взял ложку и попробовал угощение. Все оказалось куда лучше, чем можно было ожидать — грибы оказались вкусны, хоть им и не хватало приправ и соли, а хлеб, которому неоткуда было здесь взяться, заменяли мелкие, рассыпчатые клубки, отдаленно похожие на картофель. Беорн предложил какую-то алкогольную настойку, сделанную, опять же, из грибов, но Бильбо отказался и с удовольствием выпил две кружки простой холодной воды, от которой ему сразу стало лучше. Дварфы от настойки не отказались, хотя Торин хмуро поглядывал на Фили и Кили, у которых быстро проступил румянец, но племянники сделали вид, что не заметили его недовольства.  
— Итак, — сказал Балин, когда все наелись и помощники Беорна унесли посуду, — думаю, мы должны многое обсудить.Бильбо, мне сказали, что ты почти ничего не помнишь. Что ты запомнил последним?  
— Я шел по коридору крота, и вдруг раздался ужасный грохот, — не раздумывая, ответил Бильбо. — Все, что было потом, думаю, я делал бессознательно, на инстинктах, а симбионт управлял телом. Я даже не знал, что он так может, — он помолчал пару секунд, рассматривая команду. Все такие разные — радостные и хмурые, печальные и задумчивые. Как он был счастлив, что с ними все в порядке. — После я отрывочно помню гору, гоблинов, и бой с орками. Но это очень размытые, далекие образы, очень смутные. Так что же произошло?  
— Мы попали в ловушку, парень, — отрывисто сказал Двалин и стукнул кулаком о раскрытую ладонь. — Мне бы еще с полсотни гоблинов, я бы поотрывал им их дрянные головы за крота.  
— Ловушка была в пещере, которую мы нашли вскоре после обвала, — пояснил Балин на недоумевающий взгляд Бильбо. — Гоблины открыли створы, и мы вместе с кротом провалились внутрь горы.   
— О милосердная Йаванна, — расстроенно протянул Бильбо. — Представляю, что осталось от крота.  
— Груда металлолома, — печально кивнул Бофур, которому было особенно обидно за свое творение. — Столько работы зря. Даже если бы мы отбили его остатки у гоблинов, крота уже не починить.  
— Не найдя тебя, мы стали прорываться к выходу. У Дори, на счастье, был прототип щита, но король гоблинов откуда-то выкопал электромагнитную пушку, — мрачно отозвался Торин, упершись взглядом в стол перед собой. — Это балрогово отродье сожгло всю нашу электронику, мы остались без защиты и попали в плен. Если бы не Гэндальф, нас бы, вероятно, разорвали на куски.  
— Или сделали что-то похуже, — добавил Бофур, но не стал пояснять.  
Все замолчали на пару секунд, в комнате повисла тяжелая пауза.  
— Мы выбрались из горы, по дороге потеряв Гэндальфа — его ресурсы истощились, и он отключился — но нас тут же атаковали орки. Непонятно, откуда они знали, где нас искать, — продолжил Балин. — Мы отбивались из последних сил, когда сперва на помощь пришел ты, Бильбо, а спустя некоторое время и Беорн, которого заранее предупредил Гэндальф. Орки отступили, но я не верю, что они так просто оставят нас в покое.  
— На это рассчитывать не стоит, — ответил Беорн. Его огромные кулаки сжались, шерсть на загривке вздыбилась. — Если они выбрали вас добычей, то не отступят. Особенно эта падаль Азог. Думаю, они знают ваш маршрут и подготовят засаду. До леса вам живыми не добраться.  
— Нам в любом случае не выжить, если Бильбо нам не поможет, — негромко заметил Торин. В темноте его глаза казались совсем черными. Он внимательно посмотрел на хоббита и вздохнул. — Да и в этом случае шансов на успех… почти нет.  
— Давайте не будем отчаиваться раньше времени, — вдруг громко сказал Бофур. — Вы просто не знаете возможностей симбионта. У нас все получится, я в это верю.  
— Ты рассказал им? — удивился Бильбо, и Бофур кивнул:  
— Конечно. Не было смысла дальше это скрывать, да и Оин нашел симбионта, когда осматривал меня после всей этой заварушки. Я рассказал им всю нашу историю, и кое-кто очень сильно возмущался тем, что мы их обманывали… — он с усмешкой посмотрел на Бифура и Бомбура.  
— И вполне справедливо! — фыркнул Бомбур. — Уж братьям-то ты мог рассказать. Подумать только, а я столько времени убивался, что у меня не будет племянников!  
— Только не это… — со вздохом пробормотал Бильбо, спрятав пылающие щеки в ладонях. — Давайте просто забудем об этом недоразумении. Вы нас неправильно поняли, мы по глупости решили этим воспользоваться, но все это в прошлом, хорошо?  
— Но балрог вас раздери, вы были очень убедительны, — воскликнул Глоин. — А может все-таки…  
— Нет! — в унисон воскликнули Бильбо и Бофур, и все засмеялись. Напряжение понемногу отпустило отряд, лица дварфов просветлели, и дальше разговор пошел ровнее.  
— Теперь, друг мой, успех нашего похода зависит от тебя, — мягко сказал Балин, обращаясь к Бильбо. — У нас больше нет ни крота, ни костюмов, и единственный шанс добраться до Эребора живыми — твои симбионты. Скажи нам, ты сможешь сделать для нас то же самое, что и для Бофура?  
— Если бы со мной были мои материалы, — с тяжелым вздохом ответил Бильбо. — Все зародыши остались в кроте, и я не уверен, смогу ли сделать новых. Если бы я убегал из крота в сознании, я бы мог прихватить пару капсул, но… Вернуться за ними мы не можем?  
— Исключено, — покачал головой Торин. — Орки и гоблины не дадут нам даже близко подойти к кроту. И у наших костюмов закончились фильтры. Здесь, под землей, мы пока не сильно отравились, но если выйдем на поверхность без симбионтов, то умрем.  
— О Йаванна, — прошептал Бильбо, прижимая руки ко рту. Он и не подумал сразу, что все настолько плохо. — Так… — пробормотал он минуту спустя, собравшись с мыслями, — готовых капсул с зародышами у нас нет, свободного симбионта, чтобы сформировать сеть — тоже. Мы никогда такого не делали, и я не уверен, что это возможно… — Бильбо замер с застывшим взглядом на пару минут, его губы иногда шевелились, а нос подергивался, но вскоре он моргнул и обвел всех взглядом. — Так… — повторил он, — я могу кое-что попробовать, но не буду вас обнадеживать — это может не сработать.  
— Хотя бы что-то, друг мой, — мягко улыбнулся Балин. — Призрачная надежда лучше, чем никакой.  
— В таком случае Бофур — готовься, материал я буду брать у тебя, мой симбионт не подходит для дварфов.  
— Можешь хоть всего меня разобрать на кусочки, Бильбо, если это поможет, — усмехнулся Бофур, и Бильбо улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Ну, и еще… Беорн, найдется ли у тебя достаточно острый нож?


	18. Chapter 18

Через несколько часов, неожиданно для всех, появился Гэндальф. Сделал он это в своей манере — то есть, его голова просто возникла над столом в общей комнате, чем вызвала жуткий переполох.   
— Как же я рад, что с вами все в порядке, — лучисто улыбался он, разглядывая компанию, которая, за неимением других дел, заняла стол и неспешно беседовала. Периодически то один, то другой дварф поглядывали на хоббита, который отодвинулся в угол и что-то рассчитывал с помощью комма, развернув перед собой сложные проекции и иногда обращаясь в Бофуру с очередным вопросом. Мешать ему никто не смел, но их любопытство было почти осязаемым.  
— Нам сильно повезло добраться до этого дома живыми и не слишком облученными, — негромко ответил Торин. — Но сидеть здесь долго мы не можем — день Дурина все ближе. Да и у Беорна не бесконечный запас провизии. Было бы верхом неблагодарности уничтожить все припасы в обмен на его доброту.  
— Что за день Дурина? — не отводя глаз от очередной схемы, спросил хоббит, который, как оказалось, прислушивался к разговору. — Опять мне не рассказали все до конца?  
— Нет, друг мой, — мягко ответил Балин, бросив в сторону Торина непонятный взгляд, — просто это настолько само собой разумеющаяся вещь для любого дварфа, что про тебя мы забыли.  
— Это начало нового года у нашего народа, — сказал Торин, который в этот момент с походным набором инструментов сидел над своим потрепанным защитным костюмом и периодически искоса поглядывал на Бильбо. — День, когда Луна и Солнце одновременно находятся в небе — первый день последней фазы Луны в конце осени. По старому исчислению, конечно. Сейчас мы не сможем определить нужный день без специального хронометра.  
— И у вас он есть?  
— Остался на кроте. Но мы, к счастью, запомнили точное количество дней до дня Дурина — нам нужно дойти до Эребора чуть более, чем за месяц.  
— Но зачем? — Бильно наконец оторвался от своего занятия и в упор посмотрел на Торина. Дварф тоже поднял на него глаза и на пару секунд застыл в молчании, не отводя взгляда. Потом моргнул, резко опустил голову и ответил:  
— Зачем нужно успеть ко дню Дурина? В этот день каждый год происходит обновление управляющих систем Эребора. Ровно в полночь. Только в этот момент я могу попробовать перехватить управление контуром и дать тебе шанс на то, чтобы взломать проклятый Аркенстон.  
— А я если у тебя не выйдет? — спросил Бильбо почти шепотом.  
— Тогда мы все умрем, — пожал плечами Торин, по прежнему не поднимая глаз. — Хотя тебе, возможно, удастся спастись, если ты не успеешь зайти в гору.  
— Это просто самоубийство, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, сказал Бильбо, но тут же, не дав никому ответить, продолжил с усмешкой. — Зато это куда веселее, чем год за годом выслушивать нытье Отто и отмахиваться от мелких гадостей Лобелии. Надеюсь, если мы все же умрем, то перед смертью сможем хорошенько насолить этому искину.  
— Мне нравится твой настрой, парень, — захохотал Двалин. — Так и будет, не сомневайся, — он положил руку Бильбо на плечо но, мельком поймав взгляд своего короля, который внимательно наблюдал за происходящим из-за завесы волос, почему-то отступил и сел на место.  
— Но для того, чтобы это сработало, мне нужна информация, — продолжил Бильбо, за своим занятием не заметив странных передвижений Двалина, — а кое-кто постоянно пропадает, хотя обещал всю дорогу меня учить.  
— Прости, Бильбо, ты же знаешь — у меня не было выбора, — ответил Гэндальф, который до этого молча висел в углу с благостным видом. Ему не хватало только курительной трубки, чтобы пускать в воздух колечки. — Но мы займемся этим как можно быстрее.  
— Для страховки лучше скинь мне все возможные данные на комм, — отозвался Бильбо. — Не хочу умереть только из-за того, что под рукой не оказалось нужной информации.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гэндальф. — Если тебе нужна будет помощь с симбионтами — скажи мне.  
— А ты в этом разбираешься? — скептически поднял бровь Бильбо.  
— В чем я только ни разбираюсь, мой дорогой, — лукаво усмехнулся Гэндальф. — В свое время твой отец много рассказывал мне об этом, поэтому пока у меня есть свободное время, я могу помочь тебе.  
— Надеюсь, это хоть как-то ускорит процесс, — вздохнул Бильбо. — Зиверт в печень этим гоблинам! Были бы у меня хотя бы эмбрионы — все было бы куда легче.  
— Будем надеяться, что это последнее, в чем нам не повезло в пути, — отозвался Балин. Судя о его взгляду, устремленному в пустоту, он что-то считывал с головизора, который одолжил у Бильбо. — Все наши знания здесь, увы, бесполезны. Технологии хоббитов настолько отличны от наших, что я едва смог понять самые азы. Дварфы не очень склонны изучать генетику с микробиологией, нам всегда были ближе механизмы.  
Шум из угла заставил его прерваться. Бильбо и Бофур склонились над коммом, вчитываясь в данные и, судя по их напряженным лицам, там было что-то важное.  
— Бильбо, надеюсь, у тебя есть для нас хорошие новости, — с улыбкой сказал Гэндальф.  
— Ничего не могу гарантировать, — хоббит запустил пальцы в кудряшки, и так растрепанные, и взъерошил их еще больше, не заметив, как от этого движения Торин едва слышно вздохнул и отвел взгляд. — Но мне почти удалось решить проблему с эмбрионами. Большая удача, что я подсадил симбионта Бофуру заранее — теперь он сможет стать чем-то вроде инкубатора.  
— Бофур будет многодетным отцом, — хихикнул Кили, и дварфы невольно улыбнулись.  
— Его симбионт, — поправил Бильбо. — Не знаю, выживут ли эти “детишки”, мы никогда не размножали симбионтов таким способом, но это единственный вариант.  
— Тогда я буду первым добровольцем, — сказал Нори. — Как самый бесполезный член отряда. Если Бильбо меня случайно прикончит, никто не расстроится.  
— Вырву твой язык и скормлю варгам, братец, — Дори погрозил ему с противоположного конца стола большим мозолистым кулаком.  
— Лучше скажи, что тебе не терпится применить симбионта для того, чтобы что-то стащить, или над кем-то поиздеваться, — не поддался на провокацию Нори Бильбо.  
— Кто спорит, — тот усмехнулся и поднял ладони в примиряющем жесте. — Вы раскусили меня, господин хоббит. Над кем же мне теперь шутить?  
— Поймай себе эльфа и зашути его хоть до смерти, — предложил Глоин, и дварфы дружно поддержали эту идею.  
— Снова эльфы, — фыркнул Бильбо. — Думаю, нам их хватит и в Темнолесье.  
— Судя по нашим записям, они не похожи на эльфов из Ривенделла, — отозвался Балин, снимая головизор. — Спасибо за информацию, Бильбо, возьми. К сожалению, я ничем не смогу помочь, как бы ни хотел.  
— Да что нам эти травоеды, — меж тем ворчал Глоин, пальцами пытаясь расчесать густую огненно-рыжую бороду. — Зарядим парочке молотом между глаз, вот и весь диалог.  
— Я бы не советовал вам встречаться с эльфами их этого леса, — Беорн, несмотря на свои габариты передвигался удивительно тихо, и Бильбо вздрогнул, когда хозяин дома грузно оперся о стол рядом с ним. Один его кулак был как полторы хоббичьих головы. — Вам не понравится прием, который они вам окажут.  
— Они так опасны? — спросил Бильбо, старательно вглядываясь в экран комма — в звериное лицо хозяина дома ему смотреть было откровенно страшно, взгляд умных темных глаз пробирал до костей.  
— Я видел их только издали, и мало что могу рассказать, но они были мало похожи на тех существ, что я видел прежде, — туманно ответил Беорн. — Больше мне сказать нечего, просто помните мой совет — не связывайтесь с ними.  
— Как-то все чересчур мрачно, — хмыкнул Кили. — Чего нам их бояться? Если Бильбо даст нам симбионтов, то никакие эльфы нам не помеха.  
— Ты молод и самонадеян, — глухо отозвался Беорн. Из-за косматых бровей было непонятно, куда он смотрит. — В этом новом холодном мире есть много созданий, которые не по плечу ни тебе, ни мне, ни даже всем нам сообща. Мои тюремщики любили обсуждать опасных тварей, которых, подобно мне, держали в клетках и проводили над ними опыты. И я уверен, что многие из них выжили после Катастрофы и разбрелись по округе. Некоторых я убил, но за все эти годы оставшиеся могли размножиться и заполонить Темнолесье.  
— В любом случае, другой дороги для нас нет, — тихо сказал Торин. — Двести миль на север и двое больше — на юг. Без крота и провизии. Нет, нам придется идти.  
— Ваша воля, дварфы, — гулко отозвался хозяин дома. — Я не отговариваю вас, но и помочь не смогу.  
— Ты и так помог нам, друг мой, — сказал Гэндальф. — Я очень рад, что твой дом по-прежнему открыт для всякого доброго создания.  
— Это так, — кивнул Беорн. — И если вы, дварфы, и ты, маленький хоббит, передумаете и вернетесь — вы всегда можете снова постучать в мою дверь.

***

Бильбо с Гэндальфом до поздней ночи просидел над схемами, но даже искин не смог подсказать, как сократить время, которое понадобиться для выращивания новых эмбрионов. По всем расчетам выходило, что для этого потребуется как минимум пять дней, а еще дня два-три понадобиться дварфам, чтобы привыкнуть к новому состоянию.  
— Бильбо, а ты уверен, что эмбрионы не смогли выжить в гоблинских пещерах? — спросил он, когда Бильбо обессиленно подпер голову руками и закрыл глаза. — Возможно, у нас не будет выбора, кроме как вернуться за ними.  
— Уверен, — кивнул он, не открывая глаз. Ранение еще давало о себе знать — по телу разливалась удушающая слабость, клонило в сон, а в голове будто стучал тяжелый дварфский молот. — Если капсулы не пострадали при падении, и даже если их не нашли гоблины, то все равно за столько дней симбионты скорее всего исчерпали запас питательной жидкости и погибли. Я непроходимый тупица, Гэндальф, — добавил хоббит, стискивая в кулаках кудряшки. — Если бы я не хотел сохранить это в тайне, то все дварфы могли бы быть сейчас с симбионтами.  
— Я очень в этом сомневаюсь, друг мой, — невесело усмехнулся Гэндальф. — Упрямства им не занимать, и я думаю, что мало кто из них в то время согласился бы на подобные эксперименты. Да и что толку горевать о прошлом, нам стоит думать о настоящем.  
— А настоящее такового, что времени у нас все меньше, — продолжил за него Бильбо, утыкаясь лбом в грубую столешницу. — Мы не сможем ждать следующего года, если не успеем к сроку. А это будет значить, что поход окончился неудачей.  
— Ну-ну, не стоит раньше времени опускать руки, мой дорогой. В любом случае, половина пути уже пройдена, и мы… — он прервал себя и улыбнулся, когда заметил, что Бильбо уже посапывает, устроившись головой на столе. Гэндальф как раз думал кого-то позвать, когда в комнату неслышно вошел Торин.  
— Он еще не до конца оправился, — негромко сказал он Дубощиту в ответ на его взгляд. — Если тебе не трудно — отнести его в постель, пусть Бильбо отдохнет.  
— Конечно, — тихо ответил Торин и подойдя к хоббиту, осторожно поднял его на руки, в то время, как Гэндальф растаял в воздухе.  
Бильбо во сне вздохнул, причмокивая губами и, развернувшись, уткнулся носом в грудь Торина. Он был совсем легким и очень мягким, и Торин еще несколько минут неподвижно стоял посреди комнаты, вглядываясь в расслабленное лицо, рассматривая маленькое остроконечное ухо и родинки на шее, прежде чем со вздохом развернуться и направиться к двери.


	19. Chapter 19

Бильбо давно не спал так крепко. Пожалуй, ни разу за все путешествие. Только в любимой норке он мог достаточно расслабиться, чтобы его не будил никакой шум. Но сейчас, проснувшись, он обнаружил, что вокруг разносится многоголосый храп дварфов, который, казалось, заглушал даже его мысли.   
Бильбо широко зевнул и хотел было потянуться, и только тут заметил, что руками и ногами крепко обхватил нечто теплое, что он спросонья принял за одеяло. Резко подняв голову, он встретился взглядом с синими глазами, над которыми так знакомо поблескивал небольшой выпуклый камень. Дварф хмыкнул, и Бильбо с задушенным писком тут же откатился подальше. Правда, совсем уж далеко ему не дала уползти спина другого дварфа, который спал в паре футов от них.  
— То… Торин, извини, я… — Бильбо от смущения не знал, куда деться. Он сел, попытался пригладить волосы и одежду, стараясь при этом не встречаться взглядом с Дубощитом. — Не знаю, как это случилось, — в конце концов промямлил он.  
— Все в порядке, — тот, похоже, ничуть не сердился. По крайней мере, когда Бильбо взглянул на него, выражение лица у Торина было безмятежным. — Ты вчера заснул прямо за столом, и Гэндальф попросил уложить тебя спать.   
— Не думаю, что он имел в виду именно это, — буркнул Бильбо, и Торин в ответ улыбнулся.  
— Я и не думал, что ты во сне схватишься за меня так цепко, — усмешка Торина была немного, самую малость, ехидной. — Но я не смог разжать твои руки без того, чтобы разбудить, поэтому пришлось спать так.  
— Вряд ли тебе было удобно. Ты выглядишь уставшим, — ответил Бильбо, вглядываясь в осунувшееся лицо Торина. Глаза у того были чуть припухшими, с темными кругами. — Не надо было меня жалеть.  
— Дварфы крепче, чем ты думаешь, — отмахнулся Торин. — Еще совсем рано, поспи еще пару часов.  
Бильбо оглянулся вокруг — весь отряд и правда еще спал, никто не бродил по дому, но и свободных одеял тоже не было видно. Бильбо нерешительно посмотрел на Торина — тот со вздохом лег на тонкую подстилку и теперь смотрел на него сквозь ресницы. Его темные с проседью волосы рассыпались вокруг головы, образуя ореол, и Бильбо в который раз засмотрелся.  
— Бильбо, — поторопил его дварф, — решай быстрее, на отдых осталось не так много времени.  
— Но одеял больше нет, похоже, Бомбур забрал себе сразу два, — нахмурился Бильбо, и Торин в ответ снова вздохнул:  
— Тогда иди сюда. Вряд ли это последний раз, когда придется спать кучей — теперь у нас нет крота и уютных постелей.  
— Ну, знаешь ли, я как-то не привык спать с кем-то в обнимку, — фыркнул Бильбо, все еще нерешительно поглядывая на одеяло, которое гостеприимно откинул Торин.  
— Бильбо, почему ты не женат? — спустя пару секунд вдруг тихо спросил Дубощит, и у Бильбо перехватило дыхание. — Насколько я знаю ваш народ, одинокие хоббиты — редкость.  
— Это не совсем приличный вопрос, если хочешь знать, — нервно рассмеялся Бильбо, поправляя волосы.   
— Где ты видишь здесь приличное общество, хоббит? — тихо хмыкнул Дубощит. — Мы спим на полу пещеры, вокруг радиоактивная пустошь, а компанию нам составляют получеловек-полумедведь, разумная собака и прочие лабораторные твари. В таком диком обществе становится не до приличий, тебе так не кажется?  
— Если тебе хочется одичать, Торин Дубощит, то не буду тебе мешать, — показательно-строго ответил Бильбо, подползая ближе к нему. — А я пока еще вполне цивилизован. И поделись одеялом, будь добр, — добавил он, поворачиваясь к дварфу спиной — так почему-то было легче.  
На это Торин только хохотнул и накинул на Бильбо край тонкого колючего одеяла.   
Они пролежали в молчании довольно долго, но Бильбо не смог заснуть из-за холода, и чувствовал, что дварф тоже не спит — его дыхание было слишком глубоким. Он размышлял над словами Дубощита, но в итоге решил, что дварфу вовсе не была интересна его жизнь. Да и зачем это ему, скорее вопрос просто пришелся к месту, а Дубощиту было невдомек, что это больная тема для Бильбо.  
Хоббит вспомнил, как много лет подряд отбивался, отмахивался и отшучивался от знакомых, родичей и соседей, пока они все не решили, что Бильбо просто слишком повернут на своей работе, чтобы интересоваться чем-то еще. В конце концов и сам Бильбо поверил в это. Он проводил в лаборатории все свое время, частенько обедал там и даже ночевал. Будь его воля, он бы и вовсе заперся в ней от всего окружающего Подширья, только бы не слышать осуждающие вздохи родни: “Ах, а ведь ты играл в детстве с младшей дочкой Брэндибаков”, или печального взгляда дедушки.  
Бильбо был уверен, что старый Тук знал. Знал его тщательно охраняемый секрет, но ни разу не сказал об этом. И Бильбо так и жил долгие годы, поддерживая амплуа помешанного на науке. В конце концов он так привык к этому, что даже перестал мечтать о том, что найдется еще один такой же как он.  
— Мистер Бэггинс, да ты промерз до костей, — вдруг раздался шепот у самого уха, и большая рука притянула Бильбо к горячей, словно печка, груди. Спина тут же согрелась, а от нее по телу прошла приятная волна. — Не волнуйся, здесь нет твоих сородичей, которые осудили бы тебя за то, как непорядочно ты спишь под одним одеялом с диким дварфом, — добавил он со смехом, обдав ухо Бильбо теплым дыханием, отчего по его телу побежали мурашки.  
— Да ты просто издеваешься надо мной, — буркнул в ответ хоббит. Впрочем, ему было слишком уютно для того, чтобы по-настоящему возражать. — Я думал, ты собираешься спать, а не обсуждать наши традиции.  
Дубощит на это ничего не ответил, только снова фыркнул куда-то ему в ухо. Несколько минут они лежали в тишине, и Бильбо уже начал засыпать, когда Торин совсем другим тоном спросил:  
— И все же, Бильбо, почему?  
Он не стал делать вид, что не понял вопроса Торина.  
— Я… думаю, я просто не нашел никого… особенного, — еле слышно выдохнул Бильбо.  
— Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем одинокая жизнь в пустом доме, — мягко отозвался Торин. — Но все же я рад, что ты не обзавелся женой и кучей детей.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, в этом случае ты бы не отправился в этот поход, — просто ответил Дубощит и, еще раз обдав голову Бильбо теплым воздухом, замолчал.  
Бильбо еще несколько минут лежал, пытаясь понять, чего же добивался Торин, но, так и не придя ни к каким выводам, не заметил как уснул.

***

С утра дварфы с новыми силами взялись за ремонт того немногого, что у них осталось от снаряжения, и Бильбо, зараженный их энергией, до обеда решил целых две проблемы с расселением симбионтов, которые еще вчера казались ему непреодолимыми. Это, по подсчетам Бильбо, должно было сократить время ожидания на сутки или двое.  
Во время обеда Беорн рассказал отряду, что ему удалось узнать. Оказывается, ночью он выходил на поверхность и патрулировал территорию до самых гор. Он нашел множество следов орков и варгов в округе, но к счастью, его убежище было достаточно хорошо спрятано, и они его не нашли.  
— Не знаю, чем ваш отряд им не угодил, но они взялись за вас всерьез, — разносился его рокочущий бас по комнате, пока все обедали. — Хотя не могу понять, какой им с вас толк — у вас даже взять нечего, кроме жизней.   
— У Азога давняя вражда с моей семьей, — мрачно отозвался Торин. — Я долгие годы думал, что эта тварь сдохла от ран в катакомбах Мории, но он выжил.  
— Вспомни, что он говорил тебе на той скале, Торин, — ответил ему Балин, нахмурившись. — Он хотел взять тебя живым, а не просто убить. Мне кажется, что Азог — это только руки, а голову мы пока что не видим.  
— Балин говорит разумные вещи, — отозвался Гэндальф, который висел где-то у низкого земляного потолка, — мне тоже показалось странным его поведение. Но единственный более могучий враг хочет уничтожить все живое, и у орков нет мотивов ему помогать.  
— Но кому, кроме Аркенстона, мог понадобится живой Торин? — Балин нервно забарабанил пальцами по столу. — Гэндальф, ты не мог бы проследить за ними?  
— Уже слежу, но за прошедшее время они не обсуждали ничего важного, — ответит искин, кружа под потолком, что, как Бильбо знал, было признаком волнения. — У меня не хватает ресурсов, чтобы наблюдать сразу за несколькими их группами, поэтому я следую за Азогом.  
— Может, мы устроим для него засаду? — предложил Глоин. — Гэндальф скажет нам, где эта тварь прячется, и мы одним ударом решим все проблемы.  
— Азог не зря столько лет является лидером орков — хмуро отозвался искин. — Он умен и хитер, и очень хорошо чует опасность. Он сразу поймет, что готовится ловушка, и попытается переиграть нас. Нет, это слишком рискованно, а у нас сейчас нет ни времени, ни сил, чтобы разбираться с ним. Как это не прискорбно, но придется просто оставит его за спиной — добраться до горы сейчас намного важнее.  
— Гэндальф говорит верно, — прогудел Беорн и опрокинул в себя кружку грибной настойки. — Азог — опасный противник, а вы слабы. Подождите, пока маленький зайчик закончит свои дела, а потом уже будете рваться в бой.  
— Беорн, сколько раз тебе повторять — я хоббит! — Бильбо со вздохом потер переносицу, стараясь не обращать внимание на ухмылки дварфов.  
— Но ты так похож на зайчика, — гигант, похоже, искренне недоумевал, почему Бильбо злится. — И носом дергаешь, совсем как…  
— Так, мы занчили на этом! — отрезал Бильбо, пока компания покатывалась от смеха. — Давайте лучше решим, кому первому будет подсаживать симбионта. Я предлагаю Бифура или Бомбура — так как они родичи Бофура, симбионту с ними будет проще.  
— Я не знаю… — замялся Бомбур, тот тут Бифур его перебил. Он встал, стукнул себя кулаком в грудь и что-то прорычал на кхуздуле.  
— Он говорит, что готов, — перевел для Бильбо Бофур.  
— Отлично, спасибо, Бифур, — улыбнулся Бильбо. — Тогда, если все поели, можем начинать. Беорн, надеюсь, твоя настойка достаточно крепкая, чтобы ей можно было продезинфицировать нож?  
— У меня есть бутылка крепленой, зайчик, — кивнул Беорн и, грузно поднявшись, отправился в кладовку.  
Остальные дварфы тем временем по просьбе Бильбо убирали со стола и расстилали на нем одеяло. Бофур и Бифур, раздевшись по пояс, легли рядом друг с другом, а Бильбо устроился между ними.  
— У нас нет питательного раствора, поэтому я постараюсь перенести симбионта, поддерживая его своим. Это может занять довольно много времени, — предупредил он отряд и, забрав у Беорна бутыль с резко пахнущей жидкостью, начал.   
Первым делом он приложил левую руку к выпуклости на груди Бофура и попытался через своего симбионта передать нужный импульс. Симбионт дварфа был еще совсем мал и недостаточно силен для разделения, но другого выбора у них не было.  
Бильбо увидел, как тонкие щупы, проросшие из его ладони, соединяются в полупрозрачными ниточками, которые поднялись от кокона симбионта, и выдохнул. Теперь оставалось только ждать. Симбионт Бофура разделялся крайне медленно, хотя Бильбо как мог подпитывал его энергией. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени — час или больше, но в конце концов по связи пришла еле заметная дрожь, Бильбо поспешил приложить другую руку к груди Бифура, которую протер настойкой и надрезал по его команде Оин.  
Отделенный кусочек симбионта, оплетенный усиками его собственного, как в коконе поднимался по руке Бильбо. Медленно, очень медленно маленький пульсирующий комочек дошел по груди хоббита и начал спускаться по другой руке. Бильбо боялся, что, несмотря на подпитку, симбионт может погаснуть в любую секунду, но этого не произошло. Он спустился по правой руке до груди Бифура, по которой тонкими струйками стекала кровь, и припал к надрезу.  
Убедившись, что симбионт начал встраиваться в организм дварфа, Бильбо влил последнюю порцию энергии и стал очень осторожно отсоединять щупы. У него кружилась голова, а перед глазами от истощения все потемнело, и дварфам пришлось подхватить его, иначе он бы свалился со стола.  
Бифур, который стоически молчал все это время, вдруг хихикнул и что-то пробурчал на кхуздуле.  
— Он говорит, что ему щекотно, — перевел Торин, который поддерживал хоббита за плечи.  
— Это хорошо, — прошептал Бильбо. Его клонило в сон, глаза закрывались сами собой. — Не давайте ему чесать надрез. И разбудите… меня… если что-то пойдет не так. А я пока… отдохну…

***

Бильбо проснулся как от толчка и резко сел, сбрасывая с себя одеяло. Вокруг было темно, но из-за поворота коридора был виден свет и слышались голоса и смех. За крошечным окном уже стемнело, а значит, он проспал довольно долго.  
Бильбо поднялся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и со стоном потянулся. Несмотря на отдых, он чувствовал себя обессиленным, а главное — ужасно голодным. Сейчас он бы согласился на что угодно, даже на сырые склизские грибы, которые росли в убежище.  
Чей-то хрипловатый голос затянул песню, и остальные дварфы ее подхватили. Звучали они на удивление слаженно, будто тренировались каждый день.  
Бильбо усмехнулся. Пару месяцев назад он бы не поверил, что вечно угрюмые подгорные жители бывают такими веселыми.  
Войдя в общую комнату, он на пару секунд застыл, улыбаясь. Бифур по-прежнему сидел на столе, а остальные дварфы сгрудили вокруг. Они пели, притопывая ногами и постукивая ладонями по деревянной поверхности стола.   
— Бильбо! — Фили и Кили увидели его первыми, и за руки втащили в комнату. — У тебя получилось!  
— Да подождите вы, неугомонные, — рассмеялся Бильбо, отбиваясь от братьев. — Его еще надо проверить.  
— Спасибо, Бильбо! — крикнули ему, и Бильбо машинально кивнул. Только спустя пару секунд он понял, что произошло. Бильбо резко развернулся и подбежал к сидящему на столе дварфу.  
— Бифур, это же отлично, — просиял он, схватив его за руку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Лучше, чем за последнюю сотню лет, — широко улыбнулся дварф и вдруг крепко прижал его к себе. — Ты не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен, — он немного отстранил Бильбо от себя. Только для того, чтобы осторожно обхватить его голову и соединить вместе их лбы. Бильбо почувствовал, как металлическая пластина на лбу Бифура холодит его кожу. Кусок металла, который теперь стал просто напоминанием о том, что было. — Я в вечном долгу перед тобой, друг, — прошептал Бифур. Глаза его блестели.


End file.
